Dark Chocolate
by Lysi Marie
Summary: Eden Hamilton is a young seventeen year old girl who longs to visit the factory where her late grandfather worked. When the opportunity presents itself, she jumps on it...finding something she didn't expect. Rating has increased due to upcoming chapters.
1. Schnarkies!

**Dark Chocolate**

**Written by: canangelscry**

**Author's note: **Hello all! Tis Lysi Marie, but I've changed my pen name, cause I felt like it, and my beta agreed. Anyway, you may be wondering where the sequel to YMLM is…well, It's on hiatus, until I get some more ideas on where to go with it. So for the time being, **Dark Chocolate** is what I'm going to be working on.

**Disclaimer:** Anyone you recognize from **ANYTHING** is more than likely not mine. But Eden is mine! DON'T STEAL HER!! (points finger accusingly)

* * *

**Chapter 1: Schnarkies!**

'Twas the night before February, and in the house of the Hamilton's, a storm was brewing. Not only did last night's episode of CSI completely suck, Eden's science teacher decided to change the lesson plan, and make her work even harder to get done within the next few weeks in order to graduate. The brunette was sitting in her computer room, running her hands through her uncombed bed-head hair when the phone rang. Sighing, she leaned over to see what the caller id said. Smiling upon seeing her friend's name she picked the phone up.

"City Morgue. You kill 'em we chill 'em. Next in line speaking." Eden said, her voice revealing the fact that she had woken only moments ago.

"Can you believe that bullshit they're showing? What the hell is up with Grissom?" Allie's American accent coming though the line as Eden returned to her computer to work.

"I know. Did I tell you what Ms. Botswner did?"

"What?"

"She is making me redo most of chapter 4, because I didn't answer the last five questions on the test right. I am so mad at that little woman."

Allie laughed. "You don't even know if she's little. You've never met her, seeing that you're an online student."

"Remind me WHY I'm doing this again?"

"Because, not only do you get to stay up late and sleep in, but you also get to choose your days off and get a free iPod."

Eden giggled and walked into her bright green bedroom, deciding to leave science alone for a while. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"The Daily Grind?"

"Please. I'll meet you there in half an hour."

"All right. But quit being a hippie, and take a shower."

"Oh, ha ha ha…"

The seventeen year old placed the very purple phone back in his holder, and decided that maybe a warm shower was, in fact, a very good idea after all.

As she waited for the water to run, she stepped on the dreaded scale just to see if she had lost _any_ form of weight…

_160 pounds…damn it…_

The brown-eyed girl stepped off angrily, and doused herself in warm water, letting it soothe her tense muscles. In that moment, Eden let herself forget everything: school, her parent's never-ending bickering, and even her plans with Allie. One thought, however, clung in her mind…

The Golden Ticket contest Willy Wonka was holding.

Eden's grandfather used to work in the factory. Ever since she was a little girl she could remember hearing her him tell her stories about the work in the factory, and how he wished he could visit since the gates were closed. Unfortunately, her grandfather died nearly five months ago, never able to fulfill his wish. When the golden tickets were sent out, Eden saw her chance. At least once a week, she bought one Wonka bar, but her efforts were coming to no avail.

As she began to wash her hair, her mind wondered to the mysterious chocolatier. He had evaded any paparazzi, mainly because he had lived inside his factory for the past fifteen years, so that left much to her imagination. Sometimes he was a tall, dark, and handsome prototype…other times he was a blonde-haired, blue-eyed bombshell…but every time his face was never fully shown, only his eyes visible…which only added to Eden's intrigue.

Suddenly, the water went cold, gooseflesh appearing upon her light skin. She quickly shut the water off, and exited to get ready for the day ahead.

* * *

The Daily Grind was an amazing coffee shop. When it was built in the 50's, it was a soda parlor, but recently underwent a major revamp, and was now a coffee shop. However, the owner was the original from the 50's, so he decided to keep the same style motif, but with some modern touches.

As Eden entered the coffee shop and out of the England cold, she knew right away upon seeing her that Allie was in her chocolate mood. And more than likely, she was going to be on it for a lil while. Sighing, she ordered a caramel flavored espresso and an onion bagel. When her order was ready, she walked back to the girl's usual table across the black and white checkerboard floors, where her strawberry blonde friend was sitting, eating a chocolate muffin and drinking some chocolate coffee concoction. "Is Grissom's stupidity the reason for your next chocolate induced coma?"

"Very funny. For once, I'm actually grateful for CSI to actually give me a reason to stuff my face with chocolate." The twenty-something woman said, sipping her chocolate cappuccino with extra chocolate whipped topping.

Eden shook her head and began to eat her onion bagel. "What are you doing? This is our chocolate fix! Are you trying to make me feel worse for abandoning my diet?" Allie said, moving to swat her friend.

However, the teenager was quicker. Laughing, she avoided Allie's swat by leaning to get the newspaper. Immediately, her face fell. _Wonka's Fifth Golden Ticket Found! Russian Boy Excited to Visit England!_

The brunette groaned as she sat back on the red plastic booth seat. "Now I really need some dark chocolate. This has given me full reason for a CIC."

It had been Eden's dream to go to the Chocolate factory in town. Nearly every night she watched the smoke billow up from the tall towers as she drifted off to sleep. If you opened her hidden sketchbook, you would only find drawings of the massive building, and shady images of what she imagined the famous Mr. Wonka to look like. But now…it seemed as if she would have the same fate as her grandfather.

Seeing Eden's far away glance, Allie took this opportunity to pull out a golden package and place it on the table. A few moments later, Eden rejoined the earth, and saw the wrapping. "Allie! What the hell is this?" she said, taking it in her hands.

"Your own golden ticket. I know how you wanted one, so I made one up."

A huge smile was plastered on the younger girls' face, and she read the writings on the outside. In the bottom corner was Allie's fluent handwriting, forging Willy Wonka's name.

"Open it. I put something special in it for you."

The wrapping was slipped off slowly, revealing one of Wonka's special chocolate bars. "I'm not inducing my own chocolate coma. I'm still waiting for the perfect dark chocolate that doesn't go straight to my thighs." She giggled, looking at her friend as she opened the bar.

"And what is wrong with **my** thighs? I think it goes to my boobs personally."

Eden shook her head, and continued removing the wrapping as the vintage jukebox began to play Sh-boom by the Chords.

"Can you believe the nerve of some people?" the shop owner asked.

"What do you mean?" a nearby stander asked.

"The telly. That Russian boy made a fake! What people will do nowadays." The older man said, making the customer's order.

However, across the room, not only did the girls miss the conversation, but Eden didn't notice the shiny material. Allie's round blue eyes grew to saucers, and slightly freaked Eden out. "Allie, it's not like you've never seen chocolate before. I'll give you most of it. Remember, no CIC for me." She giggled before looking down herself.

A few moments passed before the girls realized what happened. Eden had the fifth golden ticket. "Wait…if this is the golden ticket…then what…."

"You've got Wonka's ticket! The owner exclaimed stopping by the table in his journey to clean a nearby one. "I can't believe it!"

"Oh my god." Allie said, a smile on her face. "You're going Eden. You've got your wish!"

Eden's mouth opened, slightly in shock…"Holy Schnarkies."

I'm doing it… 

_Grandpa's dream…_

_I'm going to Willy Wonka's Chocolate Factory…_

A smile crossed her face, and she ran out of the store, leaving behind a baffled audience. As the girl ran, she went home to an empty two-story Tudor house, and hid the ticket. Then, she went to one of the two places she needed to go to before the day was out…

The Cemetery.

As Eden rode her bike through the streets of Langworth, a smile was plastered to her freckled face, and her brown eyes shone with happiness. Oh, how good it felt!

The sun had finally come out, and as she neared the cemetery, her smile faded slightly. She hadn't visited her grandfather since he had passed. They were close, and since his departure, Eden hadn't been the same. She rarely talked to her family; Allie was the only one who could actually get words out of her mouth. Don't misunderstand this, she loved her family very much…but felt like something…or someone rather…was missing from her life.

Shaking these thoughts from her head, she parked her bike, and walked toward the gray marble headstone, where she sat upon arrival.

"Hey grandpa. I'm sorry for not coming sooner…life's been…different since you've been gone. Mom and dad fight almost constantly…but dad doesn't remember it. He's too drunk to." Eden began, small tears making their way down her face.

"Anyway, that's not the reason why I came here. I came because I'm going. I got one of Willy Wonka's golden tickets! I get to do what you always wanted to grandpa. I remember all those stories you told me…especially that one time you got to meet him! Oh grandpa, I'm so excited. Mr. Wonka is a mystery to me…and I hope that after tomorrow, he won't be anymore." She whispered, her tears finally fading as a large smile grew on her lips.

* * *

_So, the fifth golden ticket is finally found. Thank the Chocolate Gods. I honestly thought that no one would fill that fifth position…seeing that it's tomorrow that I'm opening my gates._

_Oh dear. It's going to be very nerve-wracking. Children are adventuresome creatures, according to the Oompa-Loompa's. Hopefully they won't touch anything…especially me._

_That first child…what is his name again? Oh well, I'll call him The German boy. I knew the first one would be large. I hope nothing horrid will happen in the Chocolate Room. Although, I'd better prepare for the worst._

_And the second one! She's not a very nice young girl. From what I've read on the Internet, she is a spoiled child, and gets whatever she wants. Her father's in the nut business…I think they'll like the nut room…A must see._

_That third one is rather scary. Not so much her, but her mother is something else. I don't think she blinked the entire time she was on the television screen. And the little girl is a gum chewer…I think that the inventing room will be quite the…experience…Even though chewing gum is __**really**__ gross…_

_The fourth…Mike Teavee. He cracked the system…that little devil. And I thought it was perfect! I should have run more tests. He seems rather violent and is quite the mumbler. I couldn't understand much of what he was saying. Seeing that he enjoys electronics and the like, I should have the Oompa-Loompa's fix up the elevator with the Television Room. That will most likely get his attention…_

_And now, there's a fifth. She's actually quite intriguing, this Eden Hamilton. From what I've gotten, she's seventeen, much older than the others. However, of all of the children, she seems the trustworthiest. She is home schooling, which shows that she has self-discipline. I haven't found out much about her p-…Pa…erm… mom and dad…I guess I'll be meeting one of them tomorrow though…_

_It's going to be a long day. And I'm going to have to be around ten people…joy. Well…at least by the end of the day I'll only be left with two. Two I can handle. Ten scares me…but just a little._

_It's getting late. I should head up to my room. But laying here in my eatable grass is just simply too enjoyable._

_The Oompa-Loompa's are sleeping soundly in their habitat. I'm all alone… I should be used to this…I normally am…_

_What's so different about today?_

* * *

It's late…and I can't sleep.

I need to sleep.

Tomorrow is going to be a big day…

I finally get to meet Mr. Wonka…

And see his factory…

All these years of wondering…

They're about to be answered.

Oh Grandpa….

I wish you could be going with me.

But I'll take Allie.

She is after all, the person who bought me the chocolate with the golden ticket that's getting me in.

Plus, she'd more than likely kill me if I didn't take her…

Seeing that she's in _such_ a chocolate mood.

I wonder how things are going in America for her parents.

Last time I asked they weren't doing too hot.

…

It's cold in my room.

I really need to get to sleep.

But I'm too excited…

And I haven't made my other round yet.

…

Slowly, I got up out of my bed and threw on some jeans and a warm hoodie before grabbing my sketchbook. It's rather dark outside, and I know no one is out now, so it's the best time.

Sneaking through the house so as to not wake my parents, I make my way out and begin to run down the streets to the factory. Its presence never ceases to amaze me. Leaning against the gates, I slide down so I'm sitting, and open my sketchbook. Slowly, I allow myself to begin to draw by the light of a street post. My hands know more of what I'm sketching than my mind, so I allow them to take control…

Before I know it, my paper is finished. A man dressed in a top hat, gently tipping it toward me. His eyes are shining, and there is the faintest smile upon his soft lips. I grin and realize that I've drawn Mr. Wonka himself. Although I've never actually met him, I do like to draw what I think he looks like, and sometimes he's got a nice bit of scruff on his face, a funny look…or something like this. No facial hair, save for his eyebrows…A funny, yet cute, haircut, a soft mouth and beautiful eyes.

I've pondered often if those eyes are brown like chocolate…

But I guess tomorrow I'll find out.

Sleep seems to come easier as I make my way back to my bed, crawling beneath the warm brown flannel sheets after changing back into my pajama's. My cat, Skittles, is lying on the pillow beside my head and meow's his hello in annoyance at being woken. I smile and rest, looking out my window at the billowing smoke.

Tomorrow will be an awesome day.

Schnarkies…I'm going to Willy Wonka's Chocolate Factory tomorrow…

What in God's name am I going to wear?

* * *

**...And there it is. The first chapter of Dark Chocolate. Tell me what you think. Seriously. Just don't flame. I HATE people that flame, because there's really no point in doing so.**

** Anyway, I hope that all my YMLM fans aren't freaking out. I'll be getting back to working on the sequel soon. My beta and I had this idea, so we jumped on it. I hope you like it, and can't wait to see what you guys think too!**

**canangelscry**


	2. Weird Introductions

**Dark Chocolate**

**Written by: canangelscry**

**Author's note & Disclaimer: **Don't own any Characters except for Eden and Allie. Please don't take them from me…'twould make me rather sad.

**What happened last time in Dark Chocolate: **_We were introduced to Eden Hamilton, a seventeen year old England gal, and with her, we found the last remaining golden ticket. Then we entered Willy Wonka's mind, and how he viewed each contestant. We left off with Eden on the night before the grand tour of the chocolate factory…_

* * *

**Chapter 2: Weird Introductions**

The ever-eager seven-year-old Eden was anxiously waiting in her bed for her Grampa Jay to come and tuck her in. The old grandfather clock just rang nine o'clock, and the girls' wide brown eyes searched for him in the low light of her fairy nightlight. After a few moments, he came walking up to her room, the floorboards of the old farmhouse creaking with every step. "Good Evening Eden. What story would you like to hear about tonight?" he asked, sitting in a nearby armchair.

"The thstory about Willy Wonka and histh chocolate factory!" the girl lisped, hugging her small brown teddy bear.

The older gentleman chuckled, and pulled his chair closer. "You hear it every time you come. Why not some other story?"

"Becausthe grampa, Willy Wonka isth a geniousth. And when I grow up, I want to be justh like him."

"All right princess. Now, where should I begin?"

"When you thstarted working there thsilly!"

A smile glimmered in the old man's eye as he began the tale that captured his young granddaughter's heart.

_The magic all began twenty years ago, in a small corner shop on Fifth and Ray. Mr. Wonka had opened his first shop three months before I was hired. Of course, I was much younger in those days._

_I remember, once, I actually got to meet him. We needed more chocolate bars, but we were out of chocolate birds! I was extremely nervous; seeing that I was about to meet Mr. Wonka! Do you know what he did?_

"What Grampa? What did he do?" Eden asked, her eyes as wide as her ear-reaching smile. "OH! And what did he look like?"

_As he stood behind a line of enormous lollipops, the man, dressed in a top hat and red velvet coat, stuck a candy egg in my mouth, and out hatched a baby chocolate bird!_

"However, I didn't get a good look at his face…seeing that he was behind a lollipop."

Eden gasped at the impossible. "Really grampa? A chocolate bird wasth in your mouth?"

He smiled at the young girls surprise. "Really Eden. Now, let's continue, shall we?"

At her nod, the story began to unfold.

_Five years went by, and Mr. Wonka did so well in the chocolate business that he opened his own factory. The largest one in the world! All the workers, including myself, were transferred. Everything was going smoothly, and he captured the hearts…and stomachs, of the many people around the globe. He even built a castle for a prince in the Middle East, made completely out of chocolate. Mr. Wonka advised him to eat it quickly, but the spoiled man didn't listen, and decided to live in it._

"Why didn't he listhen grampa?"

"I'm getting there Eden."

_However, as Mr. Wonka predicted, the castle melted on a very, very hot day, and of course, the spoiled prince asked for another. But it seemed that fate had a turning point for Mr. Wonka. Some of my colleagues told me that they overheard some unidentified workers stealing secret recipes. Other companies were jealous of Wonka's increasing sales, and the plummeting sales of their own, and I could see their reasoning for this, but it was wrong…and I knew I couldn't live with myself if I remained silent. I immediately went to Mr. Wonka, and told him of the news. He was mortified._

_In one summer, three candy companies made products that Mr. Wonka had planned to reveal that fall. But instead, he used the press conference to announce that he was closing down his factory…forever…_

"But grampa…the factory is open now. Thsee?" she interrupted, pointing to the window, where the smoke from the factory was easily seen, billowing up from the pipes.

"Let me continue Princess." He said, patting her head gently.

_One day, shortly after you had just turned two years old, the smoke that you see outside your window returned to the pipes. The candy was made and shipped out, but no one ever got his or her job back._

_No one has ever been inside that factory for years. What I would give to just have one more time inside…just one more time…_

* * *

The sky was overcast on this fine first day of February, as the five ticket holders and their parents, or best friend…in the case of Eden, were standing in front of the chocolate factory's gates. A large crowd that consisted mostly of reporters was trying to get just a glimpse of the secluded man. However, they were held back from the police force, and some people actually had to be removed from the premises for tumbling an officer over. 

The four other children, Eden had learned, were all much younger than her, as well as shorter, making her feel slightly uncomfortable. Their parent's were eyeing each other with glares, and some were pointed at Eden and Allie. However, Allie was too busy glaring at the fat boy who was stuffing his face with a bar of Wonka's chocolate. The girl on the end was getting on Eden's nerves as she impatiently wanted to go inside, telling her father to 'Make time go faster.'

Ungrateful wench. The seventeen year old thought, as the gates began to open slowly. A smile crossed her mouth as the gates opened slowly, and a voice came over the speakers, encouraging them to enter. Eden sighed in relief; Allie wouldn't tackle the fat boy any time soon.

Enthusiastically, the children pushed their way forward, parents following closely behind. A smile was present on Eden's face as she and Allie walked through them, her dream at last coming true. The light snow from early morning crunched beneath their feet, as they neared the doors, and the gates closed behind them. Eden turned to look at them, an ominous feeling crossing her mind. However, that was banished when the voice returned. "Dear visitors, it is my great pleasure to welcome you to my humble factory. And who am I? Well…"

Eden smirked. Those lines **had** to have been rehearsed, if not written on a card! She turned to say something to Allie, but suddenly, the large black doors were opened, revealing red curtains and some contraption behind them began to…sing!

As the song progressed, telling the visitors about the famous Willy Wonka, and how he was an amazing Chocolatier, Eden leaned over to her friend. "This is so cool!"

As the red and golden throne began to ascend from the depths of the stage, the brunette teenager became completely thrilled. She was about to meet Mr. Willy Wonka…in person! She giggled, but suddenly stopped, when the chair was empty…

_Where is he?_

Suddenly, the pyrotechnics went off, and the stage caught on fire, causing each of the participants to have a similar look on their faces…confusion. Except for Eden and Allie, who had been dancing along to the tune. "Al…I don't think that was supposed to happen." She whispered.

Then, just as soon as the stage had caught on fire, and the song had ended disastrously, someone was clapping…

Everyone looked toward Mr. Salt and his daughter, and standing there beside them was a man, dressed in top hat, flowing coat and awesome purple glasses and gloves, cheering on the ending. "Wasn't that just magnificent? I was worried it was getting a little dodgy in the middle, but then that finale…WOW!"

The group of ten looked up at the man, who had climbed the stairs and took his place in front of the melting stage. Suddenly Allie bursted out loud: "You're Willy Wonka!"

Everyone, needless to say, was rather shocked by the boyish behavior of the amazing, world-renowned chocolatier. However, Eden looked up at him smiling. He was everything she ever dreamed and more. He was almost the spitting image of the sketch she did last night outside the gates. And now, she felt for him, standing up there, looking like a lost boy who didn't know exactly what to say.

"Good Morning starshine…The Earth says Hello!"

…And apparently she was right. Everyone was a little thrown off, but once again, Eden was intrigued. She smirked and looked to Allie, who also had a little smirk upon her reddening face.

Pulling out flash cards, the chocolatier started once more. "Dear guests, Greetings. Welcome to the factory. I shake you warmly by the hand."

The teen's smile grew as he extended, then retracted his purple latex gloved hand. She had yet to see his eyes, but he was simply adorable in that weird kind of way.

"My name is Willy Wonka." He finished, with a slight chuckle. He's nervous.

"Shouldn't you be up there?" the little brat pointed toward the throne sitting on the now melting stage.

"If he was up there, little girl, he wouldn't have seen the awesome show!" Eden exclaimed, leaning forward to see the brat.

"Exactly. Now, let's get a move on kids." He said with a warm smile directed toward the tallest girl.

Allie looked at her friend, raising an eyebrow at the comment. "What?" Eden asked, innocence playing upon her face.

Knowing what her friend was doing as she had seen it before. "You are despicable." She retorted, sticking out her tongue and skipping up the stairs in pursuit of chocolate.

Eden rolled her eyes and followed the group, who was now talking to Mr. Wonka about their names and how he thought it wouldn't matter much. But, oh, how he longed to know the tall girl's name. She was amazing! Dressed in jeans, pink and black checkerboard sneakers, a red hoodie and a jean jacket on top. But the one thing that amazed Willy Wonka the most…was her large…white…sunglasses. Why, they almost matched his own!

"Drop your coats anywhere." He said, throwing his own on the floor.

While the others simply placed theirs on the nearby railings, Eden followed the candy man's advice, and threw hers near his. "Wow. Mr. Wonka. You do like it warm in here." She said, unzipping her hoodie and tied it around her waist, revealing a black tank top.

"Huh? Oh. Yeah, my workers are from an exotic climate and just can't stand the cold." He said, his smile from earlier never failing as he turned to continue.

But Eden's mind was far ahead of everyone else. "Who are your workers?"

"All in good time."

They continued forward, and Eden watched from behind at Mr. Wonka as he walked, his hand resting dependently on his candy filled cane. She thought it was adorable. "He's everything I imagined and more." She whispered, more to herself than to Allie.

"Is Eden Hamilton falling for the candy man? The same girl who swore off men because of a bad relationship?"

"I didn't swear off men. Just the stupid ones." She rebutted.

Suddenly, Eden watched in horror as the blonde girl's arms encircled Mr. Wonka's waist. She glared, and watched the scene unfold, ending badly for Violet, who was confident in winning the competition. Driven little thing.

Then the brat stepped in, introducing herself with a curtsey. The chocolatier didn't miss a beat though, and responded with a smart alack comment about her name…Veruca…a type of wart people often get on the bottom of their feet.

Then the fat chocolate boy stepped up, taking a bite. "Mr. Wonka, I'm Agustus Gloop. I love your chocolate."

He seemed amused. "I see. So do I. I never thought we would have so much in common."

Allie and Eden giggled as the fat boy moved back and the candy man turned to face the rest. "You. Mike Teavee. You're the little devil that cracked the code." He said, addressing the nine-year-old smarty of the group.

Then he faced Eden, and time stopped. Amethyst eyes met chocolate, and both seemed to stop breathing. Then Mr. Wonka remembered where he was. "And you. Aren't you a little older than all the others?"

She smiled and moved forward a little bit. "I'm seventeen, and my name is Eden Hamilton. I brought my best friend Allie with me though, instead of my parents. I do hope that's not a problem Mr. Wonka."

He grinned his perfect smile, turning Eden's insides to mush. "Of course not. The rest of you then, must be their…p-…er…p-…"

"Parents." The older gentleman that was the father of the brat that Eden officially hated for her selfishness said.

"Yeah…Mum's and Dads…"

Suddenly, Eden noticed his expression darken, and she knew he was thinking of his own. What happened to Mr. Wonka to have that look when he thought of the people who raised him? Why did he have that far away look when he said Dads?

He chuckled nervously, and began to move forward. "Let's move along."

As Eden followed Mr. Wonka closely, she couldn't help but look hopelessly at his long, lean legs encased in black slacks…his broad shoulders covered in a red velvet jacket…and that awesome black top hat sitting upon his auburn locks. She smiled slightly and looked over at Allie, who had a huge grin on her face. She leaned over slightly, and began to whisper. "I saw you! What on God's Green Earth do you think you are doing?"

"I don't know. And I want to find out."

They stopped, and Eden realized that the door was merely a few inches at the bottom of her feet. "An important room, this is. After all…this is a chocolate factory."

"Then why is the door so small?" the young Mike Teavee asked, annoying Eden…as well as Mr. Wonka.

"I know that. It's to keep all the awesome chocolate flavor inside." She said, grinning at the boy.

When she looked back at Mr. Wonka, who had yet to open the door, she caught him smiling at her. He quickly bent and unlocked the door. Smiling, he stood, and gently pushed the tall walls open…

* * *

**Yeah, I know I'm evil, and I did mean to spell grandpa that way. I do know how to spell it. G-r-a-n-d-p-a. But give me some reviews, and I'll be nice and update quickly. (grins and walks away to snuggle with Willy)**


	3. Chocolate Surprises

**Dark Chocolate**

**Written by: canangelscry**

**Author's note & Disclaimer: Anything that you happen to recognize is not mine. I don't own Charlie and the Chocolate Factory…not even on DVD…but my beta just bought it for me and it's on its way here! (Insert Mexican hat dance) Much love to CammieJR for that and for all the late nights we pulled in writing…**

**What happened last time in Dark Chocolate: **_We were introduced to Eden's grandfather and the story he told her as she grew up. Then Willy Wonka, the man himself took us into Factory, and Eden found herself intrigued by the chocolatier very much so._

* * *

**Chapter 3: Chocolate Surprises**

When Mr. Wonka revealed what lied behind those two doors, I felt my heart stop. He had created a paradise…out of candy! I smiled as we followed him further and he explained a few things about how certain machines had different jobs, and about how the chocolate waterfall made the chocolate light and frothy…and that no other chocolate factory mixed it's chocolate by waterfall.

I couldn't focus on what he was saying as I took in the vibrant colors…the twisted limbs of the red and white striped trees…the weeping willow with red shiny candied apples hanging from it's limbs…the lovely green meadow.

"Do you like my meadow? Try some of my grass! Please have a blade, please do, it's so delectable and so darn good looking! Everything in this room is eatable, even **I'm** eatable! But that-" Mr. Wonka said, his attention going to the meadow beside us.

"That is something I'd gladly be willing to do." I whispered to Allie, smiling wickedly all the while.

However, little did I know that Mr. Wonka had indeed heard my comment, and had become extremely nervous, shooing us off to 'enjoy' his candy haven. Allie and I stood there for a moment, taking in the sight once again. "Eden…are those trees…?"

"Chocolate?" Mr. Wonka said, moving to speak with us. "Indeed they are. I'm beginning a new species though. Dark Chocolate trees with caramel leaves for fall."

I smiled widely as Allie ran off to enjoy it, screaming at the top of her lungs, "SOLID CHOCOLATE TREES HERE I COME!"

"Aren't you going to join her?" he asked curiously as I planted my face in my hands, completely embarrassed.

"I would…but it always goes straight to my thighs. We're going to regret giving her chocolate." I whispered, leaving him alone as I went in search of a good hill to sit upon, noticing his posture change slightly...it seemed like he was nervous...

When I had found one, close to the chocolate waterfall, I sat and pulled out one of my small sketchbooks that fit in my back pocket. Blocking out all sound and thoughts from my mind, I glanced around the chocolate room, and began to draw. Lines came to life upon my page, and shapes took form. Slowly, my picture began to become clear…Mr. Wonka lying on a hill, his hands behind his head as he watched something off in the distance I had yet to draw. A smirk filled my face until a familiar voice spoke behind me.

* * *

Willy was surprised at the teenager's very obvious comment earlier, but decided to push it to the back of his mind. He had spoken to her since then, resulting in her very odd friend running off to his solid chocolate trees, and the girl herself retreating to a grassy knoll. 

He walked around the room, making sure that the other guests were not only enjoying themselves, but also to ensure that his work wasn't being taken into pockets or purses. He passed Mrs. Beauregarde flirting with Mr. Salt openly by the gummy bear trees…but wasn't interested in watching that for more than three seconds.

As he strolled down the graham cracker bricks a past the sour candy apple trees Mr. Wonka came across Mr. Teavee and his son, the young boy apparently had been smashing goop-filled candy pumpkins, and was now being scolded for it. However, he continued doing it, much to his father's dismay…and Willy's, seeing his work destroyed by a violent nine-year-old.

After leaving the pumpkin patch twitching, Willy walked up toward the marshmallow mushrooms grabbing a miniature and popping it in his mouth. However, he almost choked when he saw...Veruca and Violet giggling together under the shade of an orange dreamsicle tree. He watched as they shared in telling stories of their lives…and shuddered as the two girls exchanged candy a swizzle pop for a pink gumball..._those two getting along gives even me the willies_...slightly giggling at the irony of that comment.

He continued down Gumball Path to find where in this Wonka paradise the Gloop's had gone…_hmmm_... he pondered, looking at a fork in the road... _did they go to Tantalizing Taffy Turn …_ he thought looking left_ or Milk Chocolate Falls …_looking right. However, Mr. Wonka was stopped by something in the corner of his eye…_Eden_…there was just something about her that Willy could not understand. Every single bloody time he looked at her, he felt like he couldn't breathe. His whole being was shaken, and he wondered what exactly she meant when she said that chocolate would go straight to her thighs.

But there she was, a sketchpad in her lap, her eyes glazed over as she was busing herself with her art. She was sitting in his meadow...close to where he was last night. Smiling, he made his way over to her. "Enjoying the view?"

Eden smiled as she plucked a blade of grass and ate it, closing the sketchbook. "I am. You've created a paradise here Mr. Wonka."

The chocolatier blushed slightly and sat beside her. "Thank you Ms. Hamilton. I like to come here to think sometimes."

"I have a place like that," she whispered, eating another blade.

"Really?"

She nodded and faced him. "Right outside your factory. By the gates."

Realization crossed his face, and he grinned. "I thought I recognized you. I've caught you sitting there from time to time."

Eden blushed, "Ever since I was a little girl, my grandpa would tell me stories about you. He used to work for you."

"Was he one of those despicable spies who every day tried to steal my life's work and sell it to those parasitic, copycat, candy-making cads?"

"Quite the opposite. He was one of the people who warned you of those idiots. I don't understand why people do vicious things like that." She said, turning back to the waterfall.

She smirked as Willy continued to look at her as she watched the waterfall. "So, just how many of your facts today came off of note cards?"

He chuckled. "Most. I'm not good around people."

"I would have never guessed."

Willy was about to respond, when the little rich brat cut their conversation short, exclaiming: "Daddy! Look over there! It's a little person!"

Sighing, Willy stood and excused himself from her company, leaving Eden alone. She looked down at her closed sketchpad, and opened it to the page she had been working on. As she studied her work closely, she realized what her drawing of Mr. Wonka was looking at…herself…

She slammed her book closed and ran down to where the group had gathered… apparently, Mr. Wonka was telling them about his trip to some exotic land, and how he met his workers. "Allie…I think I've gone mad."

The woman scoffed and turned to face her friend. "I could have told you that a long time ago. What brought this understanding?"

Eden pulled the sketches from her pocket and handed it to her friend, whose eyes grew. "Dear God alive Eden…This is really good. It looks just like him." She whispered.

"That's not what scares me…this is." She said, pointing to herself in the picture.

Allie gasped when she realized that Eden was the object of Mr. Wonka's attention. But, once again, a person calling out interrupted Eden's conversation. Only this time, it was Mrs. Gloop, yelling at her son to quit drinking from the chocolate river.

"Augustus, Mein Schatz! That is not a good thing you do!" she cried, pointing to the fat German boy who was thoroughly enjoying himself.

"Little boy! My chocolate must be untouched by human…hands…" Mr. Wonka rebutted, apparent disgust upon his light ivory skin.

"Oh, that's so disgusting." Eden said, clutching her stomach.

Then…the worst happened. The German boy Augustus fell into the river. Eden groaned, Allie fell to her knees, asking God why it couldn't have been her, and the others stared in shock. Willy, however, noticed the chocolate pipes that sucked up chocolate and carried it all over the factory.

Recovering from her momentary illness, Eden looked at Mr. Wonka, wondering what he thought about this catastrophe. However, as the others in the group worried about the boy drowning, she followed the chocolatier's eyes to the pipes that were steadily making their way to the boy.

"Oh…dear…God…" she said, realizing what was about to happen.

Eden walked over toward him and tugged his sleeve, getting his attention. "The pipe…is it going to do what I think it's going to do?"

He looked over toward the boy, and the pipe that plunged into the thick, creamy, brown liquid close beside him. "Did that answer your question?" he asked, his traditional goofy smile on his face.

"Oh God." She said moving back to allow Mrs. Gloop closer to the chocolatier, a look of horror upon her round, pudgy face.

As they stood there in shock watching the scene unfold before them, no one took notice of the Oompa-Loompa's who had begun to assembly in a dance formation. Quirking an eyebrow, Eden approached Mr. Wonka. "What are they up to?"

"Why, I believe they're going to treat us to a little song. It is quite a special occasion, of course. They haven't had a fresh audience in many a moon."

As the small creatures sang of Augustus' downfall for candy, Eden couldn't help but giggle silently at Allie, who was dancing along with them, amazingly keeping up with their every step. Fortunately, they were toward the back of the group so they avoided the annoyed glances of the parents.

Then the song ended, resulting in a sad Allie, and Augustus being shot up into the chocolate container. Eden watched as Willy called for an Oompa-Loompa, and couldn't help but be slightly turned on by the sound he made. _I would do almost anything to hear __**that**__ again._

Seeing Eden's flushed look, Allie smirked and shoved her, knowing full well of the teen's tongue fetish. She received a glare, causing her smirk to grow into a full-fledged smile. "Mr. Wonka, will Augustus be all right? He won't really be changed into some kind of gloop will he?" Allie asked, cautiously approaching the man.

"No. It would taste terrible. I couldn't sell something that tasted completely awful now could I?" he said, throwing up his cane and catching it in his hand, a triumphant smile on his face.

She shook her head as the chocolatier led them on, closer to the river. Eden felt her heart stop when she saw a bright pink Viking style shaped candy boat come rowing towards them.

_Oh god…please tell me we're not getting on that contraption…_

_Last time we were on a bloody boat I fell in…_

_And I can't swim…_

_Lord in heaven above...if you have any control on what's about to happen…_

_PLEASE DON'T MAKE ME GET ON THE BOAT!_

* * *

**Author's note: Yeah…I had to end it there. But if you want the next chapter...see that lonely purple button down there? Yeah...she's kinda sad that not too many people are pushing her around...**

**(grins) ANYWAY! I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter...I had a BUTTLOAD of fun writing it with CammieJR.  
**


	4. Sweet Nightmares

**Dark Chocolate**

**Written by: canangelscry**

**Author's note & Disclaimer: **Don't own it...wish I did, cause then Willy would be all mine...(grins devilishly)

**What happened last time in Dark Chocolate: **_We followed Eden and Allie into the chocolate room, where we learned that not only is eating Mr. Wonka cannibalism, but it's also something Eden wants to do…not in a cannibal sense…(winks)_

_We left the group by the edge of the chocolate river, a bright pink sugar boat pulling beside them._

* * *

**Chapter 4: Sweet Nightmares**

_Not good. The man expects me to get on that…that…__**thing**_ Eden thought, looking at the boat, scared out of her minds wits. She knew she couldn't get on that boat, and she also knew that Allie wouldn't be of much help because she didn't quite understand the concept of aquaphobia.

"Did you guys know that chocolate contains a property that triggers the release of endorphins? Gives one the feeling of being in love." Mr. Wonka said, a smile on his face as he glanced toward Eden.

"You don't say?" Mrs. Beauregarde said, receiving an awkward Mr. Wonka and a glare from Eden.

Not knowing what to do, the chocolatier motioned for everyone to board. Eden backed away slowly, her eyes never leaving the boat. "Mr. Wonka…Can I talk to you for a minute?" she asked, not meeting his gaze.

"Ye-ah."

Eden led him slightly out of ear range of the group, and only then did she finally make eye contact. "I can't get on the boat."

Willy was taken aback. This girl had so much potential in reaching the end, and she was telling him that she couldn't continue on the tour. "Of course you can. I'll help you."

As he turned to go back to the boat, Eden got slightly confused. "Mr. Wonka…I don't think you understand. I'm aquaphobic. I physically can't be in a boat without freaking out."

"Like I said, I'll help you Ms. Hamilton. Now, let's boogie."

Allie was shocked when Eden boarded the boat, Mr. Wonka helping her in from behind, his hands grazing her back. Although Allie didn't quite understand why Eden was scared of boats and water, she knew that it took all she had in her to sit there, even if she was shaking like a leaf.

Eden knew she had to focus on something, but didn't know what. If she looked at her shoes, she'd miss most of what was going on, and if she focused on what was in front of her, she was guaranteed to freak out. She looked to her right, and found two purple-gloved hands sitting atop a glass cane filled with candy. She smiled, and watched them out of the corner of her eye, a small smile remaining.

The boat passed the roaring waterfall, and Eden allowed herself to look away from the object of her attention to watch in awe. "The waterfall is most important. Churns the chocolate up. Makes it light and frothy. By the way children, no other factory-"

"You already said that." The rich brat, Veruca said, turning in her seat.

Eden noticed him trying to think of a topic to switch to, and coming up short. "Mr. Wonka, what made you want to become a chocolatier?" she asked, trying to help.

Willy's goofy smile returned as he looked at her. "Well, my love for chocolate of course."

"I understand that, but surely there was…" she began, but stopped noticing that not only had the man's expression darkened considerably, but it was quite apparent that he had gone into a flashback.

She smirked, and turned to Allie, who was gazing at the chocolate river, a longing look on her face. "No Allie. Do you want to end up like the fat kid?" she said, smiling all the while.

The reddish-blonde glared at her friend, and stuck her tongue out before tuning in to the rest of the group's conversation.

"I think he's nuts. There is no such place as Loompaland." Mr. Teavee went on to say, obviously confused by the whole thing.

"If there is, he should be arrested for illegal importing." Mr. Salt added.

"I think he's dreamy." Mrs. Beauregarde said, a far away look on her face.

"What is wrong with you? Wait, don't answer that...I don't want to know." Allie said, causing a laugh to come out of Eden.

As the teen giggled, she noticed a dark and gloomy tunnel awaiting them…_this couldn't be happening…._

Suddenly, the boat rocked, causing Eden to grab whatever was nearest…which just so happened to be Willy's thigh. The man gasped, coming out of his flashback, and saw the terror on Eden's face. He reached for her hand and took it in his. "One time, I was carrying a load of melted chocolate, and a group of Oompa-Loompa's jumped out in front of me. I was so scared out of my wits, that I dropped the bucket, and got it all over me. Lemme tell you, I looked like a human sundae."

Eden laughed and held his hand tightly as the boat entered the dark canyon.

_Dear god…I can't believe I'm asking for this…but let this boat ride never end…_

**Holy mother of butterscotch…I'm letting her hold my hand…thank the chocolate god's it's gloved…but why do I feel like this is right?**

The teenager's breath began to deepen as the boat continued through the dark tunnel, fear flowing through her veins as she continued to squeeze Willy's hand. "Mr. Wonka…I can't see anything…and if I can't see anything, how can the Oompa-Loompa's?"

"They can't. There's no knowing where they're going. Turn on the lights!"

The boat rocked, and began to fall forwards, Eden screaming all the way…and nearly decapitating Willy's hand from his arm. "Make it stop. Make it stop. Make it stop." She whispered, over and over, burying her face in his shoulder.

As Willy decided what he should do with the young girl who was falling apart in his arms, the rest of the group was…not having as good a time as Allie, who was hooting and hollering for it to go faster. In fact, the other's were in shock, not expecting to be on a 'roller coaster' of sorts.

The pink mass continued through the chocolate river, it's occupants bouncing up and down with each wave. Finally, the boat slowed as it began to pass a few rooms, causing Eden to rise from her protector's arm. The shining rooms caught her eye as she smiled at the names…

Coffee Cream…Vanilla Cream…Toffee Cream…Clotted Cream…

"What do you use Hair Cream for?" Mrs. Beauregarde asked, turning to see the chocolatier as they passed the Hair Cream door.

The man smirked. "To lock in moisture of course."

Eden giggled, but that was short lived, as the boat shook. Suddenly, it turned violently, shaking it's occupants, including the young aquaphobic teen, flinging her to the edge. She screamed loudly, attracting everyone's attention…especially the chocolatier sitting beside her, who grabbed her waist swiftly, pulling her into his lap. He chuckled nervously, "You nearly added too much sugar to my perfect chocolate there Eden."

She blushed furiously, and slowly moved out his embrace, albeit reluctantly. As she sat beside him, her attention was drawn to an open door…she looked inside, and couldn't believe her eyes…

"Now that is how we get milkshakes in Texas!" Allie said, laughing.

Inside the room were several rows of treadmills, each one with a cow running on it, their udders swaying to and fro. The part that got Eden was the different colored sweatbands on their heads. The others in the boat couldn't believe their eyes. The younger children didn't get it, but their parents were shocked…especially Mrs. Beauregarde, who cast a glaring look at the three in the back. Eden smirked, and gave a challenging look to her.

"Oh! Stop the boat! There's something I wanna show you guys." Willy said excitedly.

The group stepped out of the boat, following the chocolatier into what was called the Inventing Room. Upon entering, Eden's breath was taken away at what she saw. Machines were everywhere, each one being run by a team of Oompa-Loompa's. She smiled as Willy explained a few of the machines…it was apparent in the smile and look of his amethyst eyes that this was his favorite place to be.

God, he's so cute…

"What did you say?" Allie asked, her eyes huge, along with Willy's, the only other person who was near her.

She looked between the two and grinned, not knowing what she should do to get the attention off of her. "Mr. Wonka…um, what's that?" she asked, moving towards a large machine.

"Oh! This is one of my newest inventions. They're called everlasting gobstoppers." He said, approaching the tank, where a diving Oompa-Loompa came up, handing him one. "It's for children who receive very little allowance money. You can suck on them all year, and it will never get any smaller. Isn't that neat?"

"Shouldn't it be smaller?"

Willy turned to Eden, a look of confusion on his face. "Why would it be smaller?"

"Well, look at how big it is. I know I could just barely get my mouth around that, and for children…well, they are more than likely going to die trying to fit that in their mouth…"

A thoughtful glance came over Willy's eyes as he smirked at the young girls' inquisitiveness. She knew what she was talking about, and a smart cookie. The other's moved on, leaving the two alone for a brief moment. "You're very smart." He said, handing the sweet treat to an Oompa-Loompa.

Eden blushed and looked to the floor. "Thank you. I've always been known for asking questions…" she said, her voice dwindling.

"Well Eden, questioning is a very important way to learn something new." He giggled nervously, knowing he got that off a program he watched as a child.

The teen laughed, and before she could say a word, their attention was taken to the group who had gathered around a large machine. Willy took Eden's arm and literally ran her to it, smiling widely. "Watch this." He said, pulling a lever.

Eden shrunk back at the loud noise, watching in awe and sheer terror at the sounds it was making. "It sounds like a dying cat!" Allie exclaimed to her pal, making a sour look with her face.

Finally the machine quit, emitting a single stick of gum. "That's it?" the young Mike Teavee asked, a disgusted look on his face.

Willy and Eden's faces fell. "Do you even know what it is?" the chocolatier asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It's gum." The blonde chewing girl stated, as Eden turned to Allie.

"Is it just me, or are you totally crushing on him?" the adult asked quietly, pushing Eden's shoulder playfully.

"I am not crushing on him!" she harshly whispered back, furring her eyebrows.

"Oh really? Then what was that moment back there? You were so flirting."

"Was not."

"Was too."

"Was not."

"Was too."

"I was not!"

"You were not."

"I was too…darn you Allie. I loathe you sometimes." Eden said, a scowl on her face as she turned back to the group.

However, the two girls quickly caught on to what was happening…The overachieving blonde athlete was turning blue…rapidly. "I told you it got a little funny when it got to dessert…I'm terribly…sorry…" the chocolatier said, before ducking behind the machine.

Eden knew what the blue was, and why it was soaking her tracksuit. "Sweet Zombie Jesus…she's turning into a blueberry…"

The girl was, indeed swelling to a large round shape, her skin and hair changed to a dark blue…just like a perfect, ripe blueberry. "You know, I've tried this out on at least 20 Oompa-Loompa's, and every one turns out like a blueberry…it's just weird!" Willy exclaimed, popping up from his hiding spot.

"I can't have a blueberry for a daughter. How is she supposed to compete?" Mrs. Beauregarde asked, horror-stricken.

"Try a county fair." Eden said under her breath, a smile on her face.

Willy giggled slightly, and the young girl excused herself from the group, moving to the back. The machines around her began to make sounds, close to music. She smiled and began to bob her head, getting in tune with the song.

As the rhythm took over Eden's body, making her dance, embarrassingly so. However, her hidden dance did not go unnoticed by one famous chocolatier. He smirked between his own dancing…that girl was so much like him, and it surprised him. He never thought that for one moment, someone would have the same personality.

The Oompa-Loompas had rolled the large blue girl to the door, and Willy came to the attention of the group…still dancing. He smiled anxiously, and leaned down to the Oompa-Loompa standing beside him. "I want you to roll Ms. Beaurgarde to the boat and take her to the Juicing Room at once. 'Kay?"

"Juicing room?" the adult questioned.

"We have to squeeze her…like a lil pimple. Getting that juice out is of most importance."

The Oompa-Loompas and Mrs. Beaurgarde began pushing Violet out to the boat as Willy rounded the group…however two young ladies were missing…

He motioned for the remaining group to move along to the door without him, and went to find them. It didn't take very long, seeing that they were just behind the Three-Course Gum machine, still dancing and laughing.

"Seriously though Eden…what do you think of Mr. Wonka?" Allie asked, fully aware of the chocolatier's presence.

A far-away look came to the seventeen-year-olds face as she smiled. "He's great. Everything I ever imagined growing up, and more. His eyes are like something I've never seen before…so…captivating…"

Allie smiled and glanced at the chocolatier. "I think we're moving on." She said, moving away from the teen that realized Mr. Wonka was just out of hearing range.

"Allie Jenna Carter…I swear to God, if it wasn't illegal, not to mention morally wrong, I'd kill you right now." She muttered, glaring at her friend's back.

Willy heard, and just looked at her. "You're really weird…." He said, causing Eden to blush.

She didn't quite know what to say to that, so she smiled and began to move toward the group…but not before she heard Willy.

"I like it."

* * *

**Author's note: **I am SO, SO, SO sorry that this took so long. Unforeseen occurrence, aka: SCHOOL ENDING THIS WEEK. So, Bear with me this week, it's my last week of home schooling, and I am promising that a new chapter will be up at least by Saturday, if not Sunday. CammieJR and I are going to work our butts off to get this done for you guys, and I hope that ya'll will enjoy where I'm going with this. 


	5. A Nutty Turn of Events

**Dark Chocolate**

**Written by: canangelscry**

**Author's note & Disclaimer: I'm really starting to hate having to put this at the beginning of my chapters…I don't own anything that you guys may happen to recognize…If I did, I doubt that I would be posting on FAN FICTION! …Sorry, I just find it quite annoying that we have to disclaim our writings when EVERYONE HERE KNOWS THAT IT'S BLOODY FAN FICTION! (pants) …I need my chocolate…and Willy…**

**What happened last time in Dark Chocolate: **_We discovered that Eden has a fear of not only watery substances, but also boats. Willy saved her from being thrown in the river, giving the two a moment of intimacy. _

_Shortly thereafter, the group entered the inventing room, where Ms. Violet Beauregarde became a blueberry, and her mother joined in taking her to the juicing room. _

_What is to happen to the remaining children and their parents? Hang tight as we continue on Eden's journey through Allie's eyes… _

**Chapter 5: A Nutty Turn of Events**

Smugly grinning, Allie walked away from the two lovebirds…well, she hoped they would be at least. They had so much in common it was scary. Unfortunately, Eden joined her shortly thereafter, casting a glare at her friend, betraying her small smile. "Don't tell me you aren't thankful, because I know you are." The adult said smugly, walking on, leaving the brunette in a stupor.

The group wasn't far off, and the three quickly caught up. "Without the boat, we'll have to move double-time to stay on schedule." Willy added, taking the lead.

"Mr. Wonka, is Violet always going to be a blueberry?" Veruca asked, pushing Mike out of the way, a wicked grin on her face.

"No…well, maybe…I don't know. But that's what you get when you chew gum all day, it's just disgusting." He replied, causing Eden to giggle a little bit.

"Then why are you making it?" Mike asked, his voice clearly annoyed slightly.

"You know, you really shouldn't mumble…because it's really starting to bum me out." The chocolatier said, sending a small smile towards Eden.

Allie smiled at the two from behind. _I understand why Eden is so enthralled by him. He is quite charming. Ever since that idiot broke her heart last year she hasn't been herself…and when her grandpa died, I thought she would never recover…but being here with Mr. Wonka…It's the first time I've ever seen her smile continuously in a long, long time…I will find a way to get them together after all I am the perfect matchmaker…_

Suddenly, Allie bumped into someone in front of her. Fortunately for her it was Eden. "You need to start paying attention and forget about chocolate for a few minutes. You're just as bad as that porker." Eden said, giggling slightly.

Allie made a sour face and stuck her tongue out at her friend. "Leave me alone."

Curious she added quietly,"Why are we stopped?" she whispered, not knowing what the hey-hoo-ha was going on.

"I'm sorry, I was having a flashback…" Mr. Wonka said, slightly in a daze.

Eden nodded, she was used to those by now…having had many of them herself. "These flashbacks happen often?" one of the parents asked, pulling their child near them.

"Increasingly…today."

The group continued forward as Allie began a quiet conversation with Eden. "What is it with him and those flashbacks?"

"My guess is it's got to do with his childhood. Sometimes, people go back in time to a traumatic moment in their lives…maybe it had something to do with one of his parents?" the teen said, some logic behind her saying.

"Eden, as much as I love you, I honestly have no clue what you're talking about when it comes to psychology." Allie muttered, catching up to the group.

They stopped for a moment, and Eden watched Willy throw Mr. Salt's business card away. It was apparent to her that he didn't like internal affairs. Willy opened the door for the group, but remained outside, letting them enter. When Eden went to step in, the chocolatier thought she was the last one, and tipped his hat to her, a warm smile on his face. Allie of course, was right behind her, and saw the entire moment of admiration. She grinned at Eden's shyness, and went to see what kind of chocolate was inside…

…_You have GOT to be kidding me…no Chocolate?!?!_

Eden rolled her eyes and pushed her friend in front of her in jest. They walked into a pure white room with strange and fast-paced clicking sounds came from within. She followed the noise to the edge of a railing where on a lower level there were about 50 squirrels shelling nuts.

Allie was mortified as she held the blue railing, watching the squirrels below her tap nutshells to see if the nut inside was a good nut. Feeling her chocolate rush coming, Allie began to giggle silently, a few…'nut' jokes coming to mind. Eden glanced at her friend, and shook her head…

_**Chocolate rush…she's going to be going a lil crazy for the next two hours or so…**_

"When are we going back to the chocolate room? Ask him Eden, he likes you." Allie begged, wishing for more of the rich, milky substance.

Eden's eyes bulged and she slapped her hand on Allie's mouth, completely mortified. "Erm…I'm sorry about her, she's not always like this…Please do continue Mr. Wonka." The teen said, covering for her friend's words.

"She must really like chocolate." Willy stated, under his breath.

"You have **no** idea." Eden mumbled, watching the squirrels do their job.

Willy began to talk more about how the squirrels do their job, explaining that the squirrels are able to get the whole walnut out almost every single time. Eden could sense Allie's agitation, so she handed her a package of W&W's, catching the chocolatier's eye. He smiled slightly, and winked at Eden, a blush crossing her face.

"Daddy, get me one of those squirrels. I want one." The young girl said, turning to her father.

"Veruca, you have many marvelous pets." Mr. Salt rebutted.

Rage filled the girl's eyes and she continued. "All I've got at home is one pony and two dogs and four cats and six bunny rabbits and two parakeets and three canaries and a green parrot and a turtle, and a silly old hamster! I WANT one of THOSE SQUIRRELS!"

Eden was shocked by the girl's outburst, and did quick math in her head. "Twenty-one pets…who cleans up all that poo?"

Allie couldn't contain her laugh, but Willy's was better. He chuckled, closing his eyes, and tried to keep a straight face and gathered his thoughts before returning to the conversation with the Salts. "Name your price."

Mr. Wonka shrugged. "They're not for sale…she can't have one."

Eden smiled at him._ Not going down without a fight. He's amazing…_

"Daddy." Veruca said, her voice firm and angered.

Mr. Salt looked helpless, and Eden almost felt bad for him…**almost**. Then, Willy did the greatest thing. "I'm sorry Darling. Mr. Wonka's being unreasonable." He replied, sounding exactly like the older nut millionaire.

As Allie and Eden snickered behind Willy's back, Veruca turned back to her father, her face full of irritation. "If you won't get me one of those squirrels, I'll get one myself."

Willy backed up as the brat crawled through the gate, shocked by what she was doing. Eden looked at the girl completely appalled as Allie watched oblivious to what was happening because she was too busy eating her W&W's. "Veruca!" Mr. Salt said sternly, trying to get his determined daughter to come back.

The chocolatier watched from afar, making sure she didn't do what she proclaimed she was going to do… "Little girl?"

"Veruca…Come back here!" her father called, but Veruca paid him no heed as usual.

The little monster continued moving towards the squirrels that were sitting, continuing to do their work. However, they quickly caught on to what was happening, and turned to look at the girl approaching them. "Don't touch that Squirrels nuts! It'll make him crazy!" Willy shouted, hoping to stop her.

"Why doesn't she just listen to Mr. Wonka?" Eden said, slumping against the railing.

"Because she has to make life a living hell by not getting her way." Allie said, hunching down beside her friend.

Suddenly, as the girl went to grab one of the squirrels, all of them began to jump towards her, scaring the living daylights out of Eden. "Oh my god. Mr. Wonka, can't you do something?" she said, glancing towards him.

"Let me find the key." He said, pulling a huge ring of keys out from under his jacket.

Allie perked up with wide eyes and exclaimed, "Holy cow Eden! He has more keys than you do!"

Eden turned to glare at her friend for that revelation. Her eyes rolled as Willy began to go through each and every one of the keys, to no avail. _Can't they just go the way the little brat went?_

The group watched in shock as the squirrels pinned her to the ground and one lone squirrel made its way up her chest. "What is he doing?" Mr. Salt asked, concerned for his daughter.

"He's checking to see if she's a bad nut." Willy said, glancing up to see the squirrel doing the job he was trained to do…and found no nut. "Oh my…she is a bad nut."

Suddenly, all the squirrels were underneath the girl moving her towards the large hole in the center of the room. "Where does that pipe lead?" Eden asked, beginning to worry about the girl's safety.

"To the incinerator."

Everyone's head snapped to the chocolatier, eyes large. "Don't worry. We only light it on Fridays."

"Today IS Friday." Mike said, convinced that Mr. Wonka was now an idiot.

"Oh…well, there's always the off chance we decided not to light it today…" he said giggling nervously.

Suddenly, the girl was thrown down the chute, crying all the while. Mr. Salt gasped in horror as his daughter was gone from sight and the squirrels ran back to their seats, continuing their work. "Now, she may be stuck just below the chute, now if that's the case, you just need to reach in and pull her out…kay?" Willy said, turning to the older English man.

Willy glanced down realizing that he had finally found the right key. The candy man turned it slowly and opened the gate allowing Mr. Salt access to the ladder to retrieve his daughter. Eden watched as he made his way down, and several Oompa-Loompa's made their way out, singing in an airy 60's tune. Her eyes widened as she watched both Allie and Willy begin to bob in harmony with the music. She sighed and placed her hand back down on the railing, coming in contact with something rubbery.

The teen's head shot down, and saw her hand lying atop Mr. Wonka's. A shy smile crossed her face as she glanced up at him, and found his eyes to be soft and smiling. She moved her hand away, halfheartedly, but Allie caught the small interaction.

Then, out of nowhere, a squirrel came running up behind Mr. Salt, who was peering into the chute. The animal ran and jumped, pushing the man in behind his daughter. Willy stifled his laughter as Eden and Allie giggled. An Oompa-Loompa joined them, and tugged the candy man's pant leg, whispering something in his ear. "Really? Oh good!"

He stood, and the Oompa-Loompa hurried off. "I've just been informed that the incinerator's been broken, so there should be about three weeks of rotten garbage to break their fall." He said, a little too cheerful.

"That's disgusting. I do not want to know how bad they're going to smell." Allie said, clutching her stomach.

"Yeah…well, let's keep on trucking."

Eden went to follow the three men, but was grabbed by Allie. "Don't you want one last glance in the room where you and Willy first held hands?" she said smugly, teasing her friend.

The teen rolled her eyes as Allie left her, and then smiled, looking back at the railing.

* * *

Eden couldn't believe two things. One, was how many buttons were inside the glass elevator, and two, what she was seeing as it took the occupants throughout some of the factory's rooms. Willy had been reluctant to talk about the room with pink sheep being sheared, and she was grateful for that fact, not particularly wanting to know what that was all about. However, the blasted contraption was getting on her nerves. Every time it went to move in another direction, the group was thrashed about, almost giving Eden whiplash. One time, she fell backwards, and landed in Mr. Wonka's embrace. She chuckled nervously and stood, however, she did receive a glance from Allie, which she glared at. 

"Wow! It's like the Fourth of July!" Allie shouted, looking out the elevator at what appeared to be fireworks.

The exploding balls of candy were flying everywhere, and Eden was amazed. _So beautiful... It's like living in a dream somewhere…_

"Why is everything here completely pointless?" Mike said, apparently bored with the tour.

"Why were you so interested in cracking the code to get here, if you don't like chocolate? To me, it sounds like a waste of time." Eden replied, angrily peering down at the little boy.

The ride was silent, Mike learning his lesson from the teenager, and Eden was fuming. Some other kid who really wanted the opportunity to come to Mr. Wonka's factory wasn't here because of this ignorant little boy who didn't even like chocolate. All he cared about was playing violent video games and solving hard problems!

A few moments passed before Mike turned around to Mr. Wonka, irritated. "I wanna pick a room."

A grin crossed the candy man's face. "Go ahead."

Mike was about to press a button, when his father grabbed his shoulder. "Mike, use your manners. Ladies first."

The kid sulked and moved away, letting Eden search for a room of her choice. There were many rooms to choose from, however, she knew that if she didn't pick a room with chocolate in it, Allie would kill her, so she pressed a button that was labeled **Enchanting Chocolate Rainforest**.

The elevator stopped in its tracks, and moved backwards, throwing Eden into Willy, Allie into Mr. Teavee, and Mike into one of the walls. Eden groaned, knowing she had to have hit something of importance on Mr. Wonka for him to grunt like that. She stood, and turned to face him. "I am _**so**_ sorry…"

Willy smiled halfheartedly and stood to his height of six-foot-two, including his top hat, straightening out his jacket. "It's all right. Not your fault."

However, something else was on Mr. Wonka's mind…he didn't have an Oompa-Loompa song for Eden…and what's more is that Mike was supposed to be leaving next! Mr. Teavee threw off his entire plan, and it was driving Willy to the point of insanity…

The elevator stopped suddenly, landing in a dark green room…Eden was anxious to step out, but did so regardless, smiling as she saw a white chocolate elephant walk by. The chocolate trees filled the air with their scent, and gumdrop vines fell from their branches, some exotic candy animals roamed the area around them, curious to see the visitors. "Oh my god…Mr. Wonka…this is beautiful…" she breathed, walking down a dusty cocoa path, following a black licorice jaguar.

Scheming Allie turned to Mike and questioned, "Hey Mike! Wanna go hunt wild animals?"

"ALRIGHT!" Mike yelled, picking up a chocolate stick in search of a hunt.

Mr. Teavee was worried so he followed scolding his son to no avail. Allie smiled as her plan worked in getting the two of them alone. Curious, Willy ignored the hunting group and followed Eden into the depths of the rainforest. He noticed that as the girl walked, she was humming a slight tune; one that sounded familiar…but Willy couldn't place the name.

She stopped abruptly, and sat beside a deep blue pond made of jelly, with bright orange candied fish swimming under it. Willy watched in awe as she smiled and lay on the ground, one hand under her head, the other draped across her waist.

Slowly, her hums turned to words, her voice taking on a dreamlike state. "_A whole new world…a dazzling place I never knew…but when I'm way out here…It's perfectly clear…that now I'm in a whole new world with him…_"

Willy knew the song now, but he couldn't understand why she had changed the words. Curious, he continued listening, as she sat and wrapped her arms around her legs. "_Unbelievable sights…this indescribable feeling…whenever I'm near him…throughout this entire time…A whole new world…a hundred thousand things to see…I'm like a shooting star…we've gone so far…I don't know if I can go back to where I used to be… Every turn a surprise…every moment red-letter…I'd chase them anywhere…there's time to spare…let me share this whole new world with him…"_

The candy man was shocked for a moment, then recovered…her voice was captivating, and he longed to tell her, but couldn't without her knowing he was listening…

He stood behind one of the semi-sweet chocolate trees for a moment, and then walked out, acting like he had been looking for her. "There you are Eden. We were worried you had gotten lost."

She turned and grinned at him. "No. I was just admiring your work…my grandfather would have loved to have seen this…"

Willy sat beside her, removing his jacket, not in a hurry to leave. "Well then, why didn't you bring him instead of your chocoholic crazy friend?"

The teen froze, and looked at the ground in front of her. Closing her eyes, she slowly replied. "He passed away…five months ago…"

Remorse filled the chocolatier's face, and he placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry." He whispered, in a small voice.

She turned to face him, smiling sadly. "It's all right…he's in a better place…"

They sat in silence for a moment, both lost in their own thoughts, before Eden stood. "Come on, I want to see more of this place."

Willy stood, replaced his coat and walked beside her, amazed at her chipperness. They walked, close together, until Eden lost her footing, and tripped on a chocolate tree root. She prepared herself for a harsh landing, closing her eyes tightly…and was surprised when two strong arms were wrapped tightly around her.

She opened her eyes, and found two amethyst ones gazing intently back at her. "Are you all right?"

Eden smiled genuinely, and nodded. However, Willy didn't let go of her…

She looked from his captivating eyes to his soft pink mouth, and wondered…

_**What would he taste like? Chocolate…or candy**__… …GET THAT IDEA OUT OF YOUR HEAD EDEN!__** …But…I want to…know…**_

Willy was having similar thoughts, and wanted to confirm them…slowly, their mouths moved closer...closer still…millimeters apart…

"EDEN CANDACE HAMILTON!! WHERE ARE YOU?!?!"

The teen groaned upon hearing Allie's extremely loud voice, and felt Willy's arms leave her. Sighing, she trudged along ahead of him; not realizing the shocked face the chocolatier had, and found the three standing outside the elevator. _**Damn it Allie…you have the WORST timing…**_

"There you are! You didn't do something I wouldn't do did you?" Allie said smugly, as she licked some chocolate from her fingers.

Eden rolled her eyes, and entered the elevator behind Willy. "That narrows it down to me doing just about anything, now wouldn't it?" she answered smartly.

The older woman looked at her friend, a shocked look on her face. Just what _had_ Eden and Willy been doing while they were away?

"Come on, come on... let's go already!" Mike hurried them into the elevator.

The gamer didn't forget what room he wanted to visit, and immediately pushed the button for the **Television Room**, with a satisfied smile upon his face. "Finally, a place I can have some fun!" he replied smugly.

* * *

**Author's note: Hey ya'll! Sorry this took so long, but I was having issues this weekend, and wasn't able to post until tonight. Anyway, I just wanted to explain to those who didn't get it, that Eden's thoughts are split into two categories, **_good Eden_ **and **_**(growl) Eden**_**. Most of you lady readers know what I'm talking about, but for those rare CATCF dude readers, this is what's goin on.**

**All righty, enough of my big mouth. Time for some reviewer responses…**

**SlytherinTwinCC: Thank you SO, SO MUCH! I wanted to incorporate that quote into my story SOMEHOW, and the opportunity presented itself with Violet turning into a blueberry.**

**Opera-Gypsy: Aww, thank you!!!**

**EriksDiva: I JUST got done with school, and let me say, I am looking forward to my three weeks of summer vacation! Here's a lil chapter for ya!**

**kittylicious!!!! I really hope you like what I did here at the end…**

**Music is my Muse: I am SO sorry about your school. That has got to suck…but how long do you have off? I've only got three weeks, and then it's back to the daily grind so I can graduate early this year, YAY!**

**PickledDuckFeet: First off, I just want to say that I LOVE your name. It's amazing! LOL! Your review made me so happy! What's your favorite Wonka candy? I'm sure I can get Willy to send you a crate of it.**

**PIRATEical ELF of Mirkwood: Willy is the cutest…(sighs) How can you NOT love those eyes? (dreams…)**

**And finally… I just want to say major props to my Beta-reader, CammieJR. You are a lifesaver, and without you, this chapter would have been whole page shorter. Tis sad I know, but I am so glad that you help me write my story, even at 2 in the morning. Love ya babe!**


	6. Peanuts and Vanilla Cake

**Dark Chocolate**

**Written by: canangelscry**

**What happened last time in Dark Chocolate: **_The gamer didn't forget what room he wanted to visit, and immediately pushed the button for the __**Television Room**__, with a satisfied smile upon his face. "Finally, a place I can have some fun!" he replied smugly._

* * *

**Chapter 6: Peanuts and Vanilla Cake  
**

The Great Glass Elevator was on it's way to the **Television Room** and fortunately Willy had managed to escape being bumped into Eden…giving him time to be alone with his thoughts…_Why do I feel so drawn to this girl? I dare to even say attraction. And furthermore what does she see in me? I am much older than she and not a very...well...let's face the fact. I am not a people person. This is poppycock! I must put it out of my mind. It will never work. I held her in my arms…and…I…I almost…KISSED HER! She is beautiful…I will admit that much…but kissing her? What was I thinking? But wait…she almost kissed me too...didn't she? _

However, across the way stood the object of Willy's attention, a small scowl on her face. _**Allie just HAD to shout for me…Sometimes I just wish she had a small mouth…although; I doubt that I'd love her as much. But what would have happened if she didn't scream…would we have kissed? Oh to wonder what those soft pink lips feel like…His arms were so gentle around me, cradling me close to him…and his eyes…they bore into me, captivating and exposing me…and every time he's spoken to me they seem to light up and sparkle…**_

The halting of the elevator stopped both their thoughts and Willy exited, placing white goggle shaped sunglasses upon his eyes. "Put these on quick and do not take them off what ever you do."

The group did as they were told and the chocolatier explained why and the stark white room they had just entered. "Now, This is the testing room for my very latest and greatest invention: Television Chocolate. One day it occurred to me…Hey, if television can break up a photograph into millions and millions of tiny little pieces and send it whizzing through the air, then reassemble it on the other end…why can't I do the same thing with chocolate? Why can't I, send a real bar of chocolate through the television, all ready to be eaten?" he added, leading them down a ramp towards the main console.

"Sounds impossible…" Mr. Teavee said, logic coming through.

"It IS impossible." Mike intervened, taking over the conversation. "You don't understand anything about science. First off, there's a difference between waves and particles. Duh! Second, the amount of power it would take to convert energy in matter would be like nine atomic bombs."

"MUMBLER!" _It's actually eleven…but who's counting?_ Willy shouted, startling Eden and the group. "Seriously, I cannot understand a single word you're saying."

The brunette teen giggled and watched as he ordered for the chocolate to be brought in. Suddenly, Allie's hand was on her arm, holding it tightly… "Eden…I can't guarantee my actions here…" she whispered, her voice shaky.

"Allie…Don't…do…anything…stup-"

Before Eden could get her words out, Allie had run off the platform and to the enormous bar of chocolate, hugging its sides. "PLEASE DON'T TAKE IT AWAY!" she cried, forcing the teen to cover her eyes in embarrassment.

Peeking out from her fingers, Eden looked at Mr. Wonka, who stood there dumbfounded. "The only way you'll get her off there is if you promise her a bar just as big, if not bigger than that."

Willy nodded and laughed. "Is she always like this?"

Sighing and rolling her eyes, the girl responded. "Sometimes…it's worse. Hey Allie! Mr. Wonka is promising you a bigger bar of chocolate if you get off of that one!"

Allie's eyes grew, and she ran back to Eden's side, a big grin on her face. The bar was then placed in the center of the room, on the large platform awaiting Willy's word. He smiled and pushed the button, raising the bar into mid air, where it rose, and then vanished. "Holy Father of Chocolate Trees!" Allie cried.

"Present." Willy answered.

"No, Mr. Wonka. It's gone!" Allie replied, concerned, as Eden burst up laughing.

"Oh….I told ya so. Right now, that bar of chocolate is floating above our heads in a million tiny little pieces. Come over here. Come on! Come on! COME ON!" the chocolate genius said, running over to the large white TV.

Eden watched in anticipation along with the rest of the group as they awaited the arrival of the chocolate bar. Surprisingly, a black rectangle appeared, and slowly transformed into a Wonka bar. "Look!" Willy said his voice amazed.

He looked at Mike, a confident smile on his face. "Take it."

The boy rolled his eyes behind the large goggles. "It's just a picture on a screen."

Willy scowled. "Scaredy-cat." He turned to Eden. "You take it."

Eden went to retort, but was stopped. "Go ahead. Just reach out and grab it."

Allie nudged her friend. "Yeah, Eden…Reach out and grab _it_." She said, her voice full of mischievousness.

Eden closed her eyes and opened them, reaching into the TV, retrieving the bar of chocolate. "Sweet chocolate…" Allie breathed, amazed at the impossible.

"Eat it. Go ahead. It's the same bar, except it's gotten a little smaller on the journey." Willy encouraged as the girl unwrapped the package.

She shrugged, and bit into the bar of chocolate. "It's perfect." She said, a smile on her face.

"Of course it is. Now, imagine this. You're sitting at home, comfortably of course, and suddenly a commercial will flash onto the screen, and a voice will say, _Wonka's chocolates are the best in the world. If you don't believe us, try one for yourself_…And then you simply reach out…and take it." The chocolatier said confidently, then placed his hands behind his back. "What do you think about that?"

"It's ingenious." Allie said, her face taking on a dreamlike expression.

"Can you send other things? Like hot dogs?" Mr. Teavee asked.

Disgust came over Willy's face. "Have you any idea what hot dogs are made of?"

He was about to continue, but Eden interrupted. "Please don't tell me. I had them last night for dinner." She said, a grimace on her face.

"Eden, they're made of chicken lips and cow utters. But I'm sure that Mr. Wonka could send them if he wanted to?" Allie said, causing Eden to gag slightly.

"Of course I could."

"What about people?" Mike piped in, a slight roguish look behind his goggles.

"Why would I want to do that? They don't taste very good." Willy said, glancing at Eden behind his goggles.

"Don't you realize what you've invented? It's a teleporter. It's the most important invention in the history of the world. And all you think about is chocolate." Mike argued.

Eden scoffed. "You know, he is a chocolatier…it's his job to think about chocolate. So I would think he knows what he's talking about."

"No, he doesn't. He has no idea. You think he's a genius, but he's an idiot. But _I'm_ not."

And then he was off, running to the console, pushing Oompa-Loompa's out of his way as he approached the console. "Hey little boy!" Willy yelled, slowly walking down the stairs. "Don't push my button."

But it was too late. Mike had pressed the big red button and jumped to the center platform. The group watched as the boy was lifted into the air, doing some fine disco dance moves, before he disappeared in a bright flash. "He's gone!" Mr. Teavee exclaimed, shocked at what his son had done.

"Let's check the television." Willy said, turning to it, where Eden was looking intently.

She may not have liked the little brute, but she didn't want anyone getting harmed. A few moments passed and nothing had come. "I sure hope no part of him gets left behind." Willy stated with nervousness.

"What do you mean by that?" Mr. Teavee asked, infuriated.

"Well, sometimes only half the little pieces find their way through… If you had to choose only one half of your son, which one would it be?" Willy asked, hoping to lighten the tension.

Eden giggled softly at Willy's question. "What kind of a question is that?!" Mike's father snapped.

"No need to snap. Just a question."

The Oompa-Loompa with the remote began changing channels, in an attempt to get Mike into the TV. "Look! There he is!" Eden exclaimed, pointing at the small Mike, appearing on the screen.

The Oompa-Loompa's on the screen began singing once again, this time taking on a bad 80's rock and roll show. Eden was horrified to see Allie head banging in time with it and she simply sighed. _At least Willy's not head banging…I doubt I could handle two of them._ She looked up at him and smiled softly, remembering their moments in the Chocolate Rainforest.

The song had ended, and resulted in Mike having an Oompa-Loompa bash him with a heavy news folder. "Ew. Somebody grab him!" Willy said, clenching his hands.

Mr. Teavee reached in and pulled out his son, who was crying for help. "Thank heavens…He's completely unharmed."

The group looked at the Candy man in shock. "Unharmed? You call _this_ unharmed?" the older Teavee man bellowed, fuming.

"Just put me back the other way!" Little Mike said, his voice sounding like a little chipmunk.

"There is no other way, it's Tele_vision_, not tele_phone_. There is quite a difference."

"What do you plan to do about it?"

Willy was dumbfounded. "I don't know. But young men are extremely springy. They stretch like mad…" _Stretching…What stretches? ...TAFFY! _"I know! Let's put him in the taffy puller!" he exclaimed, smiling that he found a way to remedy the situation.

"The Taffy Puller?!" Mr. Teavee questioned, reaching the point of exasperation.

The Candy Man mistook Mr. Teavee's horror for exclamation. "That was my idea."

Eden giggled and watched as Mr. Wonka ordered an Oompa-Loompa to take the Teavee's to the taffy puller. "On with the tour." Willy said, gathering his composure after being nearly hit by the small Mike.

Allie looked at her friend, and smiled. _Eden's won…She's the only one left. _She wondered if Eden had realized it yet…she hadn't. The teen was too busy admiring the way Willy's shoulders moved under his jacket. The lights were lowered, and the Oompa-Loompa's left the room, returning to their habitat many rooms away. Willy turned, removing his glasses. "Now, how many children are left?"

Then it hit her…

"Mr. Wonka…Eden's the only one left." Allie said, a smile upon her features.

Eden shakily removed her goggles and looked up at the candy man, her small smile transformed into a full-blown bright grin. "What happened to all the others?" Willy asked, his voice small.

If Eden's smile could be measured, it would have been able to make any man's heart melt. Willy soon joined her smile, and grabbed her, lifting her in the air in a hug. "That means you've won! I'm absolutely delighted. I had a hunch you know, right from the beginning. Well done. Now, we mustn't dilly, or dally, because we have an enormous number of things to do before the day's out."

The brunette giggled as Willy placed her on the ground, and turned, holding her hand. "Luckily for us, we have the great glass elevator to speed things al…"

Eden gasped as he ran straight into the elevator and fell onto the floor. She knelt beside him, and grabbed his hat. "Are you all right?"

He laughed, and stood. "You have no idea how many times I've done that."

The trio entered the contraption, and Willy pressed a button. "Up and Out?" Eden asked, piecing together in her mind what that could possibly mean.

"Hold on." Willy said, his voice deeper than Eden had ever heard before, causing a shiver to run down her spine.

However, she quickly remembered the situation they were in. "To what?! The only thing that I can hold onto is the wall and that's not going to help!" she said, pressing her body against a corner.

Before Allie could make a smart comment, the elevator shot up, surprising Eden, and making her older friend pass out. "I forgot…She's afraid of heights."

The elevator continued going upward, and Eden was worried about her friend. However, she knew better than to revive her before they reached the ground. But Willy interrupted her thoughts. "Oh, my goodness. We're gonna need to go much faster, otherwise we'll just never break through."

_He can't possibly mean…_"Are you talking about the?"

"Yeah, I am."

"But…"

Eden's words were cut off as the elevator crashed through the top, throwing her forward. She closed her eyes and threw her arms around Willy's neck, thinking to herself: _If I'm going to die, then I am going to die happy damnit!_

The elevator was plummeting, and Eden finally made eye contact with the candy man. "Willy…hit…a…god forsaken…button…NOW!" she said sternly, her eyebrows knitting together.

He did as he was told, looking for the one button that stood out, _Save Our Skins_. The contraption halted, and began to float above the chocolate factory, giving the two a view of each of the children as they exited the factory. Eden pulled away from Willy, and knelt beside her friend. "Give me your glove." She said, placing her hand upward toward the candy man.

Willy was taken aback, and didn't move. "Please give me your glove if you want Allie to come to."

"I'm not so sure if I want her to."

Eden glared at him but softened her eyes, realizing what he had implied in his comment...and it intrigued her. She rose and stood before him peering into his violet eyes. Glancing away she paused..."I wanted to thank you for the time I had today. My grandfather would have loved this." She whispered, her voice light.

"You mentioned him in the rainforest. I remember him. I enjoyed your company as well. You kept me on my toes today." Willy said, bouncing up on them for emphasis.

She giggled and he continued, "I was a little worried that you would be the second to leave the factory since you would not get in the boat." There was a slight glimmer of jest in his stare. "But if that would have happened. You would have missed out on other wonderful moments of the tour."

She nodded. _**Yeah, like falling on you in the elevator, grabbing your thigh in the boat, and nearly kissing you in the rainforest!**_

_Would you stop it!?_

_**No. He's a down right sex bomb, and you know you want him!**_

_I know that! But you are not helping the situation!_

_**Oh yes I am. If you had listened to me you would have kissed him but no! You had to follow Allie.**_

…_Shut up._

"I don't believe I said anything."

Eden turned to face Willy, slight shock on her face. "Eden, are you all right?" he inquired, coming away from the wall from which he was looking out of.

"I…I'm fine. Sorry. I was…having inner conflict." She said, a smile grazing her features.

"Anything I can do to help?" he asked, resulting in Eden's voices to take over again.

_**Spoon me.**_

_What did I just get done saying…_

_**Shutting up.**_

_Thank you._

"No, I'm fine. Thank you." She said, moving towards the glass.

Willy followed her, and only knowing that he had to be near her, he placed his arms around her in a warm embrace. Eden closed her eyes, and leaned back into his arms, relishing the feel of his velvet coat against her own. The smell of peanuts overwhelmed her, and she smiled. "You smell like peanuts." She whispered.

He smiled. "Thank you…you smell like…vanilla cake…I like it."

She giggled, and let herself get lost in his arms, his smell, and his world…

"What the bloody hell happened?"

The two immediately pulled apart, and found a reviving Allie at their feet. Eden giggled and gave her friend a hand. "You passed out. We've been waiting for you to wake up you lazy head."

Allie playfully punched Eden's arm and leaned against a wall. "Why are we still floating?"

"Oh, right. Where do you live Eden?" Willy asked, preparing to head there.

"The corner fifth and fair."

* * *

**Author's note: Well, I hope you liked it, and I am dreadfully sorry for being two weeks late with this. I hope the Willy/Eden fluff made up for it though! On to reviewer responses!**

**_Pickled Duck Feet:_ (cries for you) That has to be sad, but I am glad that you are going to check for updates. Oh, and here's two crates of Everlasting Gobstoppers. Willy sends his regards.**

**_Kittylicious:_ But ya gotta love the chicka. Hehe.**

**_Music is my Muse:_ I agree. DARN YOU ALLIE!**

**_Luthien Ireth Saralonde: _I'm a rainforest junkie/hippie/environmentalist, so I wanted to incorporate it in there somehow. Glad you loved it!**

**_Opera-Gypsy:_ …you should see Eden and Willy now…(grins)**

**_the ness-ness:_ First order of business…AWESOME name. I lub it! Second, I changed the date to a Friday, because I wanted to stray away from the film just a little bit, just to throw some of ya for a lil loop. LOL.**

**_KooriKitsune: _Yay! Welcome! I'm glad you liked it. (hands favorite Wonka candy)**

**_Dark Pirate girl:_ Thank you!**

**_Ge the turk: _Thanks so much! (love your name by the way!)**

**And finally, _CammieJR_, where would I be without you? I'd be stuck with this chapter still, trying to get it out of my head somehow. Love ya bunches kiddo!**

**A look into the next chapter: _Eden's parents meet Willy, and Eden has to make a big decision that will change her life…forever!_**


	7. Undecided in America

**Dark Chocolate**  
**Written by: canangelscry**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Charlie and the Chocolate Factory...Just the Hamilton Family and Allie...and the few characters you don't recognize from the movie/book.**  
**

**What happened last time in Dark Chocolate: **_"Oh, right. Where do you live Eden?" Willy asked, preparing to head there._

"_The corner fifth and fair."_

* * *

**Chapter 7: Undecided in America**

**One Year Later: San Francisco, CA**

Eden sat inside the FireWood Cafe, an American Bistro, awaiting her parent's arrival. It had nearly been a year since she had last seen them, and she was ecstatic that they had come to visit her. The week they had together passed quickly, and now on their last night together, the girl knew that her mother was about to begin a rant on something she had done. She knew this for two reasons: One, it usually happened almost every time Eden saw her mother, and Two, Emily had been too nice for her own good.

Above the table, the girl looked perfectly controlled…but under the table her hands were twisting her napkin to death. She had arrived early, and had already polished off a basket of breadsticks along with two glasses of water, making her wish her parents would arrive so dinner would go by faster. It wasn't that she didn't want to see them; the truth was she would rather not face the questions that she knew were awaiting her. When she had denied Willy's offer, she was unsure about her decision, and now that the factory had closed, she knew she had made a mistake. Every day that passed, she felt guilty, knowing that she could have done something to change its fate. _Don't cry Eden…This is not the time, nor the place…_

"Good lord Maxwell, look at our Eden! That dress she's wearing makes her look so thin! She looks like that corpse bride from that Tim Burton film. Oh you know the one, with that…that Johnny Depp fellow. Mighty fine he is. No wonder you wore bulky clothes this week." Emily Hamilton's voice came, making Eden sink in her chair slightly.

"Hi mum." She said, rising from the chair.

"Hi mum? Maxwell, do you hear this? She says 'Hi mum' as if she's going to see me tomorrow rather than a whole bloody year from now!"

"Emily, come dear, it's our last night in California with our daughter. Let's have a nice peaceful dinner with our little girl." The Author said to his wife as he helped her into her seat before turning to his little girl, who wasn't so little anymore. "Hey there Sunshine." He said, enveloping her in a hug.

"Hi dad. I've been meaning to ask, how have things been back home?"

"Don't you get a paper here or even look at the telly? The bloody chocolate factory closed! Shut the doors completely. No one really knows why, but I have an idea." The red headed petite woman said, gritting her teeth.

"I'm sure you do mum."

"Why don't we order? I think we're ready." Maxwell said, trying his best to keep peace.

"We're just having a conversation Max, nothing to fret over. As I was saying, I have an idea why the factory closed. That chocolatier man was absolutely smitten with you dear, and when you said no to his offer… you crushed his spirit! That sad look upon his face, I'll never forget it."

Eden needed to get away before she cracked. "I…have to use the restroom. I'll be back in a minute!"

"You have never used a public restroom in your life! Have a seat Eden, and let's order. Your father looks famished, and you could use something to eat too. How much weight have you lost? Thirty pounds?"

Sighing, the girl sat back down, and pulled the menu over her face, pretending to look, even though she knew what she wanted, just to escape the conversation her mother forced upon her. In actuality, Eden hadn't lost that much weight. She had only lost ten pounds… because her frame was so tall; she just appeared to have lost more.

The table ordered several moments later, Eden getting her usual Greek Salad, and an awkward silence filled the table. "Well…you haven't spoken much about university. How are you doing here in America Eden?" her father asked, trying to make a good conversation.

"Oh, everything is wonderful dad. I'm at the top of my class, highest marks, I have a job working with a good advertising agency that will accept my ideas and take me as a photographer as soon as I get my diploma, and I'm looking at an apartment so I can move out of my dorm. Life could not be happier."

Eden, you are such a little liar. You're far from happy. The closest you were was a year ago!

_For once, I agree. You barely passed your last exams, your job is in a coffee shop, and you're still in the dorm!_

"That's fabulous sunshine. Exactly what we would expect from our little girl. To enjoy her studies immensely and further it to a career she adores." Maxwell said, patting his daughter on her knee, as Eden smiled nervously.

"She doesn't look happy to me. She doesn't even look like she eats. As a mother, I would know these things." Emily mumbled, loud enough for the rest of the table to hear.

"Emily, please. Can we just have a good dinner? We flew the entire way her to see our daughter, and you're-"

"Fine Maxwell. I won't say anything else. Except for this. I have not always agreed with your choices, and I certainly would have made different ones, had I been in your shoes. But if you _say_ you're happy…doing this…this photography career… Then I guess I have no choice than to be happy for you and support you."

For the first time that night, Eden smiled. "Thanks mum. It means a lot to me."

**Even though none of us are happy Eden…**

_Once again, and I can't believe I'm doing this, but I agree…_

Eden shook her head to rid herself of her two consciences, and smiled as their food arrived. Even though the conversation began uncomfortable, once Emily had her rant, the rest of the evening went fine and they parted in good company. At one point in the evening, Eden found herself holding her mother's hand as they laughed about one of Eden's embarrassing moments as a child. For the first time in a long while, Eden felt comfortable and happy…

* * *

Later that night, after good-byes and hugs were shared Eden wanted nothing more than to crawl in her bed and sleep. However, when she reached her room, outside was a bright pink Hawaiian lei, meaning that her roommate had…company. 

"This is just fan-bloody-tastic. All I want to do is sleep, I can't even bloody do that!" she said, slumping to the floor.

_You deserve it. You little liar._

"Oh, bringing that up again are you?"

**But of course. I personally loved the job you gave yourself…as compared to working in a coffee shop.**

"Can't the two of you just leave me alone?" Eden mumbled, holding her head in her hands.

_Not after tonight. You know your mum was right. You're not happy Eden. Why are you staying here? Nothings holding you back!_

"Have the two of you not noticed? I'm in school…becoming a photographer!"

**You've been a photographer Eden. You didn't need to go to school.**

"Yes I did. The school in London was nothing compared to this one!"

_You ran away from him. Admit it._

"I did not."

**Who the bloody hell do you think you're kidding? We're your consciences. We know what's goin on in that noggin of yours.**

"Wait a second. Did you just say noggin?"

…**You're avoiding the point.**

"That may be true, but-"

_But nothing! Would you just admit it? You were, and still are, scared. Not every man is like Preston Wilcox._

"Don't you _dare_ say that name again."

**What? Preston?**

"You bloody know what. That…waste of sperm was stuck-up, ignorant, arrogant, and completely self-centered."

_Then why are you bringing him up?_

"What? I didn't bring him up, you bloody brought him up you lemon!"

**Eden…we know that he broke your heart. Willy wasn't like that. Yes, the two of you only knew each other for a day…but that's all it takes. He sought you out in a crowd.**

"That wasn't a crowd…it was four brats, their parents, and Allie."

_Okay…try to explain this. How did Allie, the chocoholic of America and all of the UK, not win the golden ticket, but give that one chocolate bar, that escaped her CIC, that one chocolate bar…to you… And you happened to gaga crazy over the chocolatier… Sounds like the Magic of Willy Wonka to me._

"Magic of Willy Wonka? That's the best you came up with?"

_I'm working with what you're giving me hon. Besides; you're avoiding the point again._

"You know… the longer this conversation is going on, the more exhausted I'm getting, so would the two of you bloody shut up?!"

The door beside her flung open, and out walked Brad in a towel, heading down the hall to his own dorm room. Eden rolled her eyes, and stood to find Keri, the blondest roommate you'd find in America. "Oh my god Eden! Honey, you could have knocked. We've been done for awhile." The twenty-something said.

"That's fine Keri…I was just…talking to the twins…"

Confusion crossed the roommate's eyes. "Your boobs? That's funny. I thought only I did that."

Eden just looked at her roommate, horror, confusion and shock upon her face. "Um…okay… I'm going to bed. I've got a headache now."

Without bothering to change out of her clothes, she flopped on the bed, and instantly fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

After a restless night, Eden realized she had overslept, and had only half an hour to get ready and be at work in order to be on time. She quickly got ready, and ran out the door, forgetting her cell phone.The streets of San Francisco were busy on a Friday morning, and this morning was no exception. Eden was extremely grateful that the coffee shop she worked at was only two blocks away. The bell to the Indian style coffee shop rang, alerting Nina that Eden had finally made it to take over. "Finally! I'm telling you what Eden; you have no idea how bad things have been today. People have been running all over each other for a coffee. That much java does something to people…" Nina's New York accent came from behind one of the many espresso machines. 

"True. Which is why I am grateful I have the afternoon shift rather than morning." She said, a smirk on her face as she slipped on her black apron,

"Well I'm off. Jay and I are getting married this afternoon at 3."

Eden turned to her friend. "What? Married? Nina, shouldn't you be getting ready?"

The Italian shrugged. "Eh, it's only at the Court House. Nothing big. My parents don't even know yet…I guess I should call 'em and see if they want to come."

The newly turned 19 year old watched as Nina walked out of the shop, her cell in hand to call her parents. "Nina, I swear…sometimes you are really odd." Eden mumbled, getting ready to take over.

Forty-five minutes passed, and not a single customer entered the building. The girl leaned against the counter and sighed. This was going to be a long day. The door opened, and the bell rang, alerting her of a customer. "Bloody hell Eden. What do you think you are doing here working in a bloody coffee shop?"

Eden's eyes widened and her mouth dropped to the floor. Standing before her was the loud mouth chocoholic, rage apparent on her face. "I never thought that your parent's would leave! How the hell do you think I got here anyway? I had to follow their bloody asses all the way over here! No one knows where you are, where to contact you! It's like you're in the bloody CIA!"

Words were unavailable to Eden, as she stood in shock at her friend's rant. "You left while I was on vacation, without even letting me know where you were going, without any explanation! Have you any idea what you've done to not only me, but also Willy? Holy Hell toots, he's been so glum this past year, all his candy has gone to hell, which means I am NOT a happy camper! Damn it Eden you can be so self-centered! Don't you think of anyone else? Don't bloody stand there, say something!"

"I'm bloody trying, but your endless rant is kinda hard to interrupt!"

"Well… then get me a double mocha latte, with chocolate whipped cream, and we'll be square."

Eden laughed and began to make the concoction. "Food and coffee always come first in your life, don't they Allie?"

"No…just chocolate. It was a bloody long flight, and can you believe they didn't even have chocolate milk?"

"God, I missed you. How's everyone?" Eden said, handing a mug to Allie.

"Well. Everyone in the family is fine…But Eden…"

"Allie, if this has to do with Mr. Wonka, I don't want to hear it."

"Eden, the man has come to my house countless times trying to contact you. He just wants to talk to you."

Eden turned to her friend. "He never leaves the factory…"

"What do you think now sweet cheeks?"

A blush crossed Eden's face and she turned to clean something…anything. _He…he went to Allies house?_

Bloody hell…

"He's been to your house too chickadee. Or didn't your mother tell you?"

The girl dropped the mug she had been cleaning, shattering it on contact with the floor. "I'll take that as a no." Allie said, taking another gulp of her coffee.

"You're kidding. Please Allie, tell me you're kidding." Eden whispered, kneeling to pick up the shards of the mug.

"Would I come all the bloody way to California to tell you a joke? Go nine and a half freakin hours without chocolate just to tell you a joke?" she said, taking a huge gulp of her coffee.

Eden slipped into her thoughts, and didn't know what to do. Should she return home, or stay here and remain unhappy?

"You know…since he closed the factory…no one's seen him. I've heard from him a time or two in the mail, but not too many recently. I guess he's getting tired of asking where you've disappeared to. I got tired of not giving him an answer, so I decided to find you myself. Quite ingenious if I may say so. So… the big question is…how's Eden Candace Hamilton doing these days? Be honest, cause you know me, I don't take bullshit for an answer."

"I don't bloody know Allie. I don't. At times, I miss home, I really do… But I know that I can't go back. Even after the bombshell you laid on me… I can't go back."

"When are you going to forget Preston 'the inconsiderate blaggard' Wilcox, and get on with your life? He wasn't even that good looking, to be honest. He had that huge schnoz on his face, it was a wonder you couldn't spot that thing a mile away!"

"I refuse to feel that way again Allie. I won't." Eden said, her voice deep and full of anger.

"Of course you won't. If you don't move on! If you continue to compare every Tom, Dick, and Harry to dumbass, then he wins. He wins Eden. And he's pulling ahead right now. He's still controlling you every time you do something like this. The Eden I know wouldn't allow anyone to tell her right from wrong. Not even the twins."

Eden laughed, and relayed her roommate's comment from last night. "You've got to be kidding me!" Allie said, nearly falling to the floor in giggles.

"I know! I couldn't even think of anything to say, so I just ignored it and went to bed. I was so tired by then. Of course…even though she is blonde, at least she doesn't go into a CIC every other day." She said, a smirk present upon her features.

"You know, as true as that is, I resent that."

The two friends giggled, and continued with their small talk until Eden gathered her courage. "Allie…you know how you followed my parents here?"

"Yup."

"Well, we had dinner last night…and I found myself lying to them about my happiness. I told them I had highest marks in all my classes, I had a job at an advertising agency, and that I was looking for an apartment! In actuality…I have straight C's, I work here, and I couldn't afford the smallest cardboard box San Francisco had to offer. I'm not happy Allie…and I know that now."

"Finally! I was right!"

"Oh come off it. You sound like my mother."

Allie giggled and polished off her coffee. "That, my dear, is something I never want to accomplish. And you wanna know something funny?"

"Sure."

"How can you call yourself an English woman, when you work in a bloody coffee shop?"

* * *

Allie had to catch a flight back home because her son Alec was being admitted into the hospital for an emergency appendectomy, and it was nearly 10:30 when Eden finally got back to the dorm. At exactly 9:50, ten people came in, debating the best coffee to get. _Do people actually READ the signs that tell them our hours?_ She thought, walking up the stairs to her fourth floor room. 

On her door was a yellow post-it, with one of her roommate's handwriting upon it. _Eden, someone in your family called. It sounded important. Check your cell. She said she left a message. Don't wait up for us, out 'till G.K.W!_

"Huh…how about that. Maybe it was mum. She hasn't called to tell me if they landed yet. I hope their flight went well." She said, entering the purple painted room.

Eden threw her messenger bag on the bed, and reached for her cell that sat upon her desk, turning it on to find the message. She pressed the send button for her messages, and was surprised to find her Aunt Kim's voice on the phone.

"_Hey kid. Uh…I guess that there's no easy way for this to come out…"_

Worry crossed her eyes, and she sat upon the plush bed, beginning to bite her nails. The message was silent for a moment, and she realized that her Aunt was crying. _What the hell is going on?_

"_Eden…I wish I didn't have to say this, but…on the way to the airport…your parents were in an accident…a drunk driver hit them, and both cars were overturned…I'm so sorry sweetie…but…oh God…"_

Tears fell from chocolate eyes and onto the bright green comforter as Eden broke down into silent sobs. The message continued on the phone as it fell to the floor, forgotten. _How can this be? This can't be true…it can't be…Mummy…Daddy…gone? I'm alone…again…_

Several hours passed as Eden called her family, and found that the ceremony would take place before she would be able to make it home. In actuality, Eden knew that was for the better. If she were there, she would break down if anyone tried to comfort her…

Unless…

An idea hit Eden, and she sat at her laptop, searching for the nearest flight home that wasn't booked. It was time to return to Langworth…and ask for forgiveness for the stupid decision that changed her life forever…

* * *

**AN: Hi everyone… I know it's been two month's since I last posted, and I'm not even going to bother excusing myself for it. I hope to have chapter 8 written soon, it's almost completed, and I promise that I will post it either Tomorrow or Friday. Oh, and G.K.W is God Knows When…something my sophomore science teacher told us to put on a test when we didn't know the answer…we still got a point for it too cause we didn't leave it blank… sorry, I'm rambling. On to Reviews!**

**Reviews:**

**EriksDiva:** Love the fluff!

**Whitney Lin:** Sorry about the hot dog! Glad you love it.

**SparrowsVixon: **Thankies!

**Phantom's Ange: **Thank you!

**CammieJR:** Thanks chicka. If it wasn't for you, I don't think this chapter would be posted so soon…

**KooriKitsune: **Yay! I hope you liked it!

**Opera-Gypsy: **Thanks!

**the ness-ness:** you're welcome!

**Angels-heart1:** Thanks so much!

**Aranel Oronra:** Thanks!

**Samira Granger: **(**eyes bulge**) I would love a giant WW bar…hmm where would I put it? (**Looks around**) Oh, sorry! Thank you!

Extra thanks go to the following:

**Galasrinel:** Author Alert

**Amisarin: **Author Alert

**Rubberduck4563: **Author Alert

**Smart-monkey7: **Story Alert

**Samira Granger: **Story Alert, Favorite Story

**BookLover786: **Story Alert

**Animegirl333: **Story alert

**SoftSpokenMisery:** Story Alert

**Angels-heart1: **Story Alert, Favorite Story, Favorite Author

**Hoursloth: **Story Alert

**Phantom's Ange:** Favorite Story

**The-Wonka-Empire: **Favorite Story

**KirinFang: **Favorite Story

**Aranel Oronra: **Favorite Story

**KooriKitsune:** Favorite Story


	8. Safe Under Willy's Wing

**Dark Chocolate**

**Written by: canangelscry**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize...**

**What happened last time in Dark Chocolate: **_An idea hit Eden, and she sat at her laptop, searching for the nearest flight home that wasn't booked. It was time to return to Langworth…and ask for forgiveness for the stupid decision that changed her life forever…_

* * *

**Chapter 8: ****Safe Under Willy's Wing**

The flight back to England was dreadfully boring, and impossibly loud. Eden swore up and down that she would never fly again, seeing that she was stuck sitting between a very large man and a woman with a two year old who wouldn't quit crying…for ten bloody hours! Besides, she dropped almost $1300 just to get on the damned non-stop flight from San Francisco to Langworth. Needless to say, Eden was royally pissed off. Grabbing her carry-on luggage, she made her way off the plane and out of the airport, only one destination on her mind.

Rain began to fall from the sky as the showers of March came in, melting the leftover snow from February. Without thinking about the consequences, Eden walked the 20-some blocks to the factory from the airport. She trudged through the slush, and towards the large factory, a determined look on her face. _Please dear God…I need to see him…I'm ready now… I need him…_

Upon reaching the immense gray building, Eden prepared herself for the worst…being turned away. She inhaled deeply, closed her eyes, and…

"WILLY WONKA!!!"

Moments passed, and nothing happened. The town remained silent, save for the wind that began to blow. "Oh, please dear god, let him be there." She whispered, grasping the cold iron bars in her hands.

Moments turned to minutes, and Eden got angry. "BLOODY HELL WILLY WONKA! WILL YOU ANSWER ME!" she shouted, her voice becoming hoarse. "Please…just answer me."

The young woman could have sworn that every person in the small town heard her scream the chocolatier's name at the top of her lungs. She looked around, and found that many people were coming out of their homes to see what all the commotion was about. "Please Willy…please be here…I need to see you…" she whispered, looking to the ground, her tears falling.

Eden's head shot up at the sound of iron doors opening, and she saw the man himself standing across the vast courtyard. The look upon his face was priceless, as he tried to figure out who was standing at the gates, screaming bloody murder for him. She giggled, as he began to make his way to her, making a sign for the gates to be opened. As he neared, Eden noticed that he was in a different outfit than she was used to, consisting of a blue cotton striped shirt with the long sleeves rolled up, and black pants, both of which had spots of an unknown dark substance upon them. However, she didn't mind… he still looked absolutely dashing. "Eden! What in Wonka Bar's name are you doing here?" He said, lifting her bag in one of his strong hands.

Eden was speechless as he led her across the courtyard, surprised that he was taking her under his wing of care. Willy noticed that the girl was freezing from the cold, and he knew he needed to do something about it, but his jacket was up in his room. Thinking quick on his feet, he placed an arm around her shoulders. "I gather you have forgotten that Langworth can be brutally cold this time of year. You look like death warmed up."

"Thanks Willy." She said, climbing the stairs to enter, trying to ignore the rapid speed her heart began to take.

They entered the warm factory, and Eden smiled at the smell of chocolate being made. "Eden, I thought you were away…in America for University."

"I was…but Willy…there's something need to tell you. And it's very important." She said, her voice a little shaky.

"All right. But first, let me take you to a guest room. You look like you need some rest." He said, summoning the glass elevator.

Upon its arrival, Eden entered, groaning the entire way. "I really dislike this thing." She mumbled, leaning against a wall. "It goes too fast."

"You know, you shouldn't mumble because-"

"It really bums you out. I remember…" she said, a small smirk on her face, which he returned after hitting a button called _Candy Stripes_.

"This room is one of my personal favorites. It's located across the hall from my room. I hope you'll enjoy staying here." He said as the elevator whooshed off, throwing Eden into his arms.

She quickly retreated, albeit reluctantly. What she would have given to be held in those arms as she grieved her parent's deaths a few days ago. "Sorry. I'm still not used to this contraption."

"You will be in time. It took me about six months to be able to ride anywhere without falling over." He said, a small giggle in his voice.

"I can only imagine what that looked like." She laughed, for what seemed the first time in so long.

Suddenly, the elevator stopped, throwing them back into a warm embrace, their faces mere inches away. Eden couldn't breathe as she gazed into the depths of Willy's eyes…they were perfect…a dark amethyst color with small flecks of chocolate brown around his dark pupil. However, she quickly pulled away and grabbed her suitcase, a huge blush upon her face. Willy wasn't much better, but led her out of the elevator regardless, and brought her to her bedroom's door. "Here we are, The Candy Stripes room…now I just have to find the key."

Rolling her eyes playfully, Eden placed her luggage on the floor and sat upon it, knowing this would take awhile. And she was right…almost five minutes went by before Willy found the key. "You really need to organize those someday. Or else getting inside rooms will…be…oh dear lord…"

The door had opened, and Eden couldn't believe her eyes. The floors were covered in a light cream Berber carpet, with walls painted a vibrant green color. The furniture, consisting of a king size bed, dresser, vanity, end tables and armoire, were all a dark espresso color. Upon the large bed was a bright colored striped comforter, consisting of pink, purple, orange, green and blue. The soft cotton sheets below were white, with dots scattered across them. Covering the wall of windows on the opposite wall, were dark bamboo shades, thick enough that no one would be able to see in. "Willy…I can't stay here…it's too beautiful." She whispered, walking in.

"Oh, poppycock. I doubt you would want to stay in my room, seeing that it's the only other bedroom here. Now, why don't you change into something very comfortable, and I will call some Oompa-Loompa's in to give you a wonderful welcoming experience." He said, a smile on his face.

Eden pierced her mouth together and looked towards him. "And what, pray-tell, does this 'wonderful welcoming experience' involve?"

His smile grew into a large grin. "Well Ms. Hamilton, the entire package includes a wonderful ten-minute whipped cocoa bath, followed by a twenty-five minute chocolate hydrotherapy session. Then you will be whisked away to have a chocolate bean polish, which will last half an hour, and then you will experience a chocolate fondue wrap. However, the pièce de résistance is an hour-long cocoa massage, to release all your stress from your travels. Afterwards, I will escort you to a picnic dinner in the chocolate room, where we will enjoy the Oompa-Loompa's new dance numbers."

By the time Willy had finished explaining her welcome, Eden's mouth was on the floor, and her eyes were large. She quickly closed her mouth, and smiled shockingly. "I've never had something like that Willy. I couldn't possibly-"

"Hush Eden. You deserve it. I'll be by to collect you around five thirty. Is that all right?"

"Perfect." She whispered, watching as he bowed slightly, and excused himself.

After waiting a few moments, Eden grinned and ran towards the huge king bed, leaping on it. "I'm the luckiest girl in the world!" she squealed, hugging one of the many pillows.

* * *

As Eden sat beside Willy, she couldn't stop laughing. The Oompa-Loompa's had combined all the songs she had heard on her first tour of the factory about the little brutes, and she found herself singing along with them and dancing as she sat. This young woman amazed Willy. Not only had she grown into a beautiful woman over the year they had spent apart, but she had so much happiness and energy inside her, but at times it would fade to a small far away smile, and he knew he couldn't avoid what she needed to tell him for much longer. 

Truth be told, Willy didn't know if he wanted to hear her news if it brought her all the way back to England, _especially_ if it had to do with the closing of the factory. He knew that she knew that he closed it because he was miserable…but he didn't know if he could tell her what he felt about her…Out of the corner of his eye, he watched her play with a few blades of grass, then plop them in her mouth. She did this several times before looking up at him through her lashes, a small smirk on her face. "I want to thank you for everything you've done for me Willy. I really appreciate it," She said applauding as the Oompa-Loompa's finished their dance and bowed.

"Anytime Eden. Just say the word, and I'll help you." Willy said, his rare serious side coming out.

Taking a deep breath, she looked up at him, her happiness and smile fading. "I need to tell you something Willy…and it's of much importance."

"I'm not going anywhere Eden. You can tell me anything."

"The reason why I came back…I…that is…I…" she began, not knowing if she could tell him the real reason why she came back. She played with a blade of grass as she gathered her strength…

_You can do this Eden. It's not that many words… I love you…that's it. _

**Come on chicka. We came back for him…all of us know that! Just bloody tell him!**

"Willy…I…I…" She sighed, and knew she couldn't. Now was not the best time…She had one other thing to tell before she admitted her feelings. "My parents…they were on their way home from visiting me at my college…they were almost home when…"

Willy knew what happened before she even said it. Surprising Eden…and himself, the chocolatier took her hand in his squeezing it reassuringly. "You don't have to continue Eden. I understand."

She shook her head. "No…I…I have to tell you." She took another breath and continued. "There was an accident. My parent's car ended up being overturned…they didn't stand a chance…"

Unwillingly, Eden allowed her tears to fall. She didn't want him to see her like this…weak…afraid…and miserable. "I'm sorry…please…excuse me." She said, running away.

The chocolatier didn't know what to do…he was in shock. He had seen people cry before, and knew why, but the way Eden did…it made _him_ sad as well. However, he was banished from his thoughts when he heard a loud _SPLASH_!

He turned toward the chocolate river, and saw Eden screaming as she began to sputter, chocolate moving everywhere. "Eden!" he yelled, removing his coat, hat, and vest as he ran to the river, intending on jumping in to save her.

As he reached the bank, the girl was falling further, and heading downstream. Not thinking, or even caring about the consequences, Willy jumped in, swimming towards her. As he neared, the girl passed out, her body falling into the chocolaty depths. Taking a deep breath, Willy emerged himself under, and began to feel around for her. When his hand touched something solid, he grabbed it, and pulled her near, swimming to the top.

They reached the shore, and as Willy pulled her up, Eden came to, panting heavily. She was gasping for her breath as she laid her head atop Willy's chest. Both of them were covered in the chocolate that the famous chocolatier never wanted touched by human hands. _Oh dear god! He's going to get rid of me. I fell in the bloody river that isn't supposed to be touched by any part of a human! Where am I going to go?_

When the two had finally caught their breath, Willy looked at the girl lying on him. He gently lifted her in his arms, and carried her toward the glass elevator. "What's going on Willy?" the chocolate covered lady asked as he set her down on her feet.

"You really need to change out of those clothes. If you're in them for too long, you could get sick." he said, pressing a button, causing Eden to fall into him, her arms wrapping round his neck.

The two then realized how close they were in a small space, and quickly moved apart. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I do need to change as well." he said as the elevator landed smoothly on the ground.

Eden entered her room, then stood there for a moment, completely in shock. _Willy Wonka...the man that never touches anyone, just carried me into a bedroom and wants me to change. Oh good god._

By the time that she had found an outfit in her still unpacked suitcase, and a proper shower to rid her body of the sticky concoction, the chocolatier had knocked gently on the door. "I'm not dressed yet Willy. I'll be out in a moment."

She quickly dressed a pair of jeans and a grey t-shirt with the words _Procrastinators: Leaders of Tomorrow_ upon it, threw a pair of shoes on, and opened the door to reveal the chocolatier. "Thank you again Willy…I hope that this little mishap won't detract from my being here."

"Nonsense, Eden. Although my chocolate my never be touched by human hands, I believe that a body as sweet as yours wouldn't do much harm." he said, a little smile upon his face.

_Did he just say what I think he said? _

**_What did I just say? You idiot, Wonka! What is wrong with you!? She's going to think you're some sort of pervert! Keep it cool, smile… and don't do that again!_**

Eden grinned at his shocked look that turned into his big grin. Apparently he had just realized what he had said, and was embarrassed. She entered the elevator in front of them, and waited for him to join her. "Don't think I'm done talking to you. We still have a few more things to talk about." She said, pressing a random button.

"I was afraid of that." Willy mumbled, as the elevator set off to the random destination Eden chose.

* * *

The wind was cold, and the weather was horrid outside the large chocolate factory, but deep inside were two people, sitting before a fire, each sipping from warm mugs a smooth hot chocolate mixture. Eden smiled as she watched Willy stand and move to stoke the fire with a poker, making the flames burn higher. He returned to his seat beside her, awaiting her response to his question. 

"Well, I guess you could say I left because I didn't know what I wanted." She said, tracing the lip of her mug.

"And do you know what you want now?"

Eden smiled. "I believe that is your second question Mr. Wonka. You have to wait for me to ask your question and answer. That's part of the game."

"I'm beginning to dislike your rules." He huffed, taking a sip of his drink.

She laughed, and considered her first question. "Willy, how did you know I was in America?"

"Do you need to ask? Allie of course. She came by the factory after your parent's funeral. I went, but I didn't stay for very long. She told me that you were in America, and weren't able to make it home in time. In all honesty, I never thought you were coming back." He said, his voice small, and his face solemn as he stared into his mug, and the small melting marshmallows.

"You knew." Eden said, her eyes slightly teary.

He nodded graciously. "But you needed to talk about it...and I want to reassure you that I am here for you."

_He is so sweet…_

**Jump him.**

_Would you stop it?!_

**What? You know he wants it.**

_No, he's jut being sweet… See? We were right! He cares for you Eden!_

Both of you…Shut up!

"Eden? Did you hear me?"

Eden looked up from her mug, her consciences shutting up. "I'm sorry."

"Inner conflict again?" he asked, a smug smile upon his face.

"How could you tell?"

"Well, when it happens to yourself you tend to know the look."

She laughed and found herself coming closer to the chocolatier. He was very sweet to her, no pun intended, and as they conversed and learned more about each other that night, Eden found herself falling hard, and falling fast.

"Are you kidding me?"

"Do I look like the kidding type?"

Eden raised an eyebrow as Willy realized what he said. "Don't answer that. But I am being serious."

"If you're so serious then show me. The…the… how do you bloody say it?"

"Bharatanatyam." Willy said quickly and fluently, throwing Eden off balance.

"Yeah. That. Do it… I dare you."

Willy stood, and placed his mug on the table. "All right. But only if you'll do it with me." He said, mischief in his voice.

"I don't even know any of the steps." She said, standing, a look of hesitation on her face.

"I'll help you. Just follow what I tell you."

Willy moved the table so they had enough space to do the complicated dance, without falling over and killing themselves. He took a deep breath, and began. "Now, although there are many aspects that take place in this dance, I can show you the most basic of movements as an introduction. The easiest way to learn it is to be like a flame. Feel a burning desire within you, let it flow and thus your movements will be like a flame. You start like this."

Eden watched as Willy made a pose closing his eyes, she knew she would never be able to accomplish. Seeing the chocolatier like this made Eden giggle silently… "And then, you begin to feel the flame within you."

And then Willy began the dance, continuing to tell Eden to 'Be the Flame'… Eden's silent giggles got harder, and she fell to the floor, clutching her aching stomach. Willy continued to dance, his jacket flying haphazardly behind him, his hair swinging to-and-fro, as he became the flame. Finally, Eden let out a squeak as she laughed, causing him to stop. Willy's head quirked as he watched her convulse on the floor, laughing her brains out. "Eden…You're not becoming the flame!"

"I…I'm…ahhhahahah, I'm sorry…." She said, her laughs becoming louder. "But…you look so… ahhhhahhahahahahahah!"

"Maybe I need the costume for it to look better," he pondered, helping her up as her giggles died down. "Now do you believe me?"

Eden nodded, and the two relaxed on the couch, the sides of their bodies coming in contact. A shiver went up her spine as she felt Willy move beside her, his hand gently brushing her thigh. "I believe it's my turn." He said, turning to face her. "What was your favorite part of the factory?"

A smile came upon her face. "The Enchanted Rainforest."

Eden's smile increased as she remembered the tender moments they shared by the water speaking of her grandfather… the care in Willy's eyes as she drifted away to another time... and how moments later the warm embrace she fell into as Willy caught her in his strong arms when she so clumsily lost her footing...and who could forget the pounding of her heart as they almost kissed...

Willy smiled at his own memory… the curiosity of her fascination with the mysteries of his creations…Thus drawing him into that embrace and almost kiss...no woman had ever made him feel that way until...Eden. For those main reasons, Willy knew it was his favorite memory of that day. However, he was curious as to her reasons. "And why was that?" he questioned, drawing her out of her daydream.

"Ah, ah, ah… No double questions." She said, smirking.

He glared playfully at her, as she thought for a moment, and then realized she hadn't asked him the one question she had been meaning to ask all night. "Willy…why did you close the factory?"

Willy thought for a moment, trying to come up with a good excuse that didn't involve the real reason. "Well… I guess you could say that I needed more time to work out the kinks in some of my inventions."

"There had to be more to it than that." She said, getting another question in, without asking it.

"I couldn't make candy anymore… It tasted terrible whenever I did, and I don't ever want to sell terrible candy! It goes against all that is good and sweet in the candy making business." Willy stated placing his mug on the table so he could frantically gesture.

"I can hardly imagine your candy being terrible." Eden answered, trying to calm him down with her warm smile.

"Oh but it was. I finally figured out that it was terrible because I was miserable." He said, his eyes bulging as soon as he realized what he said.

"You were miserable?" Eden asked, forgetting to make her question a statement.

Willy smirked, and was relieved that she asked another question. He looked at the clock, and stood up immediately. "Good gracious! It's nearly one o'clock in the morning! We need to get you to bed, because we have an immense amount of things to do in the morning!"

Eden groaned as the elevator took off, slamming her into Willy, who placed his hand on her arm, steadying her for the rest of the trip. When the contraption landed, she turned to him. "You know…you could have started doing that a while ago. It would have prevented me from getting some nasty bruises." She said, smiling.

"I apologize Ms. Hamilton." He said with a bow, causing her to giggle.

The two began to walk down the corridor to their rooms, a slight awkward silence between them. As they reached the doors, they turned toward each other, neither really wanting to say good night, even though they knew they would see each other in a few hours. A smile came upon Willy's face, and Eden couldn't resist…

"Well then…" she said, standing on the tips of her toes to gently kiss Willy's cheek. "Good night."

The chocolatier stood in slight shock as she entered her room, and closed the black and white striped doors. **_Holy Chocolate bars… Did that just happen?_**

* * *

**And there we go... A chapter full of nothing but fluff for all my devoted readers and reviewers. Thanks so much for all your kind words and ****support as I continue to write. I am glad to announce that my writer's block is gone, and I have almost the next three chapters written, so look out people! Canangelscry is on a mission and she's moving fast!**

**Oh, I almost forgot! _The words like this are Willy's thoughts, (incase you couldn't tell...)_** and the words like this are Eden's actual thoughts, not the 'twins' as they've come to be known as._  
_


	9. Tears of Chocolate

**Dark Chocolate**

**Written by: canangelscry**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own it…**

**What happened last time in Dark Chocolate: **_The chocolatier stood in slight shock as she entered her room, and closed the black and white striped doors._**_Holy Chocolate bars… Did that just happen?_**

* * *

**Chapter 9:**** Tears of Chocolate and Interesting Surprises**

_Eden quickly ran from the airport, her heavy luggage rolling behind her. At this point, she couldn't care less what happened to her belongings, just as long as she got back to Willy... Yes... If she got back to Willy everything would be much better. The pain in her heart would go away... As she turned the corner to face the factory head-on, Eden stopped completely. A block away lied the giant grey building... the heavy iron gates were mangled... graphiti on every surface that was possible for a human to reach._

_A gasp of pain was emitted from her tiny body, and she quickly dropped her belongings and ran to the factory, all sorts of things running through her mind... What happened? Were the Oompa-Loompa's still there? And most importantly... Was Willy all right?_

_As Eden neared the once strong and straight gates, she found she would have to climb over them. Not exactly an easy feat for her, but somehow she managed getting stuck only for a moment. She quickly ran to the doors, where she found one slightly ajar... At the sight of the door, she stopped, fully knowing that something was definitely wrong with Willy. He wouldn't allow the main door to his factory be opened, letting anyone in to find his secrets. Gathering her strength and courage, she walked through the door, and found the puppet show, still melted and deformed from that fateful day, only one year ago..._

_The girl walked towards the chocolate room, calling for anyone who would answer. "Willy? Please answer me! Doris?"_

_She saw the door to the room was opened softly, just enough that young eyes would be able to see. She pushed the doors and immediately felt her heart sink into her stomach. Before her, where a once beautiful utopia of a chocolate waterfall, fields of lime green grass, and trees of candy stood..._

_Was nothing..._

_The room was completely barren. The chocolate waterfall and river dried up with the pink candy boat lying in broken pieces on the shore. Eden felt tears sting her eyes as she found the bridge where she and Willy had their first moment together bashed, chunks of chocolate dirt lying in it's place. In the center of the desolate chocolate room was the glass elevator, it's doors open as if it was awaiting a passenger._

_Swallowing her fear, Eden walked towards it and entered, jumping slightly when the doors closed and it dinged, beginning to take off. However, the ride was not as fast as it had been her first time in the contraption. It was smooth and slow... like it's spunk had died... As the ride continued, the brunette nineteen-year old was brought to face sights she never wanted to see. Fudge Mountain was no longer standing, rather it was demolished... the puppet hospital and burn center was in shambles... the administrative offices had desks that were overturned and papers that were lying everywhere... and the Pop Rocks testing site's machine guns were covered with white sheets, cobwebs of candy spiders filling the gaps between targets._

_And then Eden was brought to the Television Room, it's lights dark, and machines wrecked. The doors opened for her, and she waited for a moment, wondering if she should dare enter. The elevator made the decision for her, bucking her into the room. She turned and scowled at the machine, whose doors closed in triumph. "Bloody machine." she mumbled, walking down the white ramp._

_**Mumbler!**_

"_Willy! You're-" Eden gasped as she turned to find… "Not…here."_

_Nothing... just her imagination..._

_She neared the large television in the opposite end of the room, it's screen turned on and fuzzy. She saw a note sitting on top of the remote that lied on the chair. In flowing handwriting, it read _**_Try every channel...I'm starting to get a little anxious...W_**

_Biting her bottom lip, Eden sat in the uncomfortable white chair, beginning to flip channels, hoping that this would get her an answer. But nothing happened... the same fuzzy screen lied before her, taunting her. Just as she was about to give up, however, something began to come on the screen... It looked like..._

"_A top hat…" she whispered._

_She turned to the next channel, and saw Willy... sitting in the very chair she sat in now, his face full of sorrow. "Willy." she breathed, slightly thankful that he was all right._

_**Hello there Eden. Yes, I know it's you. I programmed the Elevator to only allow you into it and bring you here. How did I know you'd come back? Well... I didn't. But incase you would, I wanted you to at least find out what happened to my once beloved factory.**_

_Eden moved closer to the television, not believing this was happening._

_**Almost immediately after you left, I realized that my candy sales were diminishing... I had no idea why... Until I realized that my candy was tasting terrible because...**_

_The screen went fuzzy, and Eden leaped for the remote turning the channel, trying to find him again. Now, he was standing by a fireplace, dressed as though he was retiring for the night in his pj's and robe._

_**I was miserable... Yes I know... how could a multi-billionaire chocolatier be so miserable doing something he loved? The answer was quite simple really... I don't know why I didn't think of it sooner...**_

_The screen fuzzed again, and she changed it... Willy was now standing behind a counter, dressed as a top chef... Eden giggled slightly at the absurdity of his look, but stopped when he looked at her directly for the first time._

_**I fell for you Eden... I never felt something quite like this before I met you... take for instance the everlasting gobstoppers. I know, a bad example, but as a candy man, it's what I know... When I created them, I was ecstatic, I finally had something that would last forever...**_

_Eden was getting better at timing the changing of the channels, and she quickly changed, revealing a talk show set called Doris. The girl shook her head, and watched as Willy began to speak to Doris now, instead of her._

_**When I met her... I was just as ecstatic then as I was when I created a new candy... how it tasted for the first time... with her, her wit and sprit and the fire she had inside her were just like that... Eden was amazing, and more intriguing than anything I ever experimented with, created, or any place I ever visited... Even Loompaland...**_

_Doris spoke, and Eden smiled when she sounded just like her grandmother._**_ Did you tell her how you felt?_**

_Eden cursed loudly when the screen fuzzed, and she flipped through the channels, trying to find him again. "Willy... Don't leave me... I need to know! Please... Willy!" she cried, not finding the chocolatier anywhere on any channel..._

The doors to Eden's room slammed open as Willy ran into her room, hearing her cries for him at the other end of the hall in his room. He ran to her bed, finding that she was still sleeping... and having another one of her horrible nightmares. "Eden! Eden, wake up! You have to open your eyes! Open your eyes!"

_**Open your eyes! You have to open your eyes Eden!**_

_"My eyes are open!" she cried, banging her fists on the screen, her sobs continuing. _

_"Willy! Please! Come back Willy!"_

Willy's head was reeling as he tried to think of a way to wake the poor girl up. He resorted to taking her shoulders in his ungloved hands, and shook the living daylights out of Eden. "Wake up! Eden, for all that is good in the name of chocolate please just WAKE UP!"

As the girl was pulled from her deep dream, her brown eyes opened, and she barely recognized her surroundings. The only thing that was familiar to her was the man that was shaking her brains out. She placed her hands on his shoulders, causing him to stop shaking her, and she collapsed into his chest, realizing that it was all just another horrible nightmare...

"Oh my god..." she sobbed, clasping her arms around him, as though he would vanish if she let go.

Willy was slightly thrown off by Eden throwing herself around him, but recovered slightly, placing his hand upon her back. "It will be all right," he whispered softly, rubbing his hand up and down her back soothingly.

Eden's sobs slightly diminished after a few moments, and she lifted her face from Willy's now soaked shirt. "I got… your shirt wet..." she whispered, hiccups interrupting her.

Willy smiled. "That's the least of my worries at this moment. Are you all right?"

She nodded slightly, a few small tears continuing to fall. The chocolatier pursed his lips and squinted his eyes slightly. "I don't believe you. Would you mind telling me what upset you so?" he asked softly, wiping the tears away from her eyes.

"I...I was coming back... to the factory... and…Oh my god... it was in shambles... the gates were...ma...mangled...and…There...there was graphiti everywhere... I knew something was wr...wrong when I saw the door open... Willy... the... the chocolate room... it...was ruined... the elevator took me to the... the... that damned TV room... and… what I saw on the way... was...wasn't pretty..." she managed, hiccups and small gasps continuing to interrupt her words.

Willy placed his hand on her cheek, wiping the tears the fell as he sat across from her on the mess of bed sheets. "I understand..."

"Oh, it gets worse." she said, her voice deep and raspy from crying. "You left...a...me...mess... message...I...It nearly killed me...I...couldn't find you then and… I...I...I." she managed, before her sobs started up once more, and she sought solace in Willy's arms, who held her tightly, softly humming an Oompa-Loompa lullaby to her in an attempt to soothe her once more.

"It's all right. You don't need to continue...just relax...I'll be here. I promise." he whispered, wiping her hair away from her face.

"Pro...promise?" she asked.

Willy nodded, and gently leaned her back to her pillow. "Promise."

Eden's eyes slid shut, as though she was about to fall back into sleep. Willy moved to grab a chair to sit in, but before he could move, her hand grasped his arm. "Stay with me?" she whimpered, half awake, half asleep.

Willy knew what she was asking, and he was unsure of what he should do. Should he stay with her and sleep beside the girl, or sit in a chair and watch her sleep as he had done so previously in the few weeks she had been here? He noticed that as he continued to think over it, the girl's grip was becoming stronger, and her small nails began to dig into his flesh. He winced at the soft pain. "All right."

Eden's grasp relinquished his arm, and he walked to the other side of the bed, and crawled in, completely uncomfortable. However, as the night continued, and the two slept, their bodies had different ideas of the sleeping arrangement, and gravitated towards each other, until Eden came to rest her head on his shoulder, her hand laying gently on his muscled chest, and Willy slept with his arm wrapped tightly around her, protecting her from any harmful dreams that dared cross her path.

* * *

Slowly, Eden's brown eyes opened, revealing her now well lit room. Still not awake, she turned in bed, closing her eyes in an attempt to fall back asleep. However, as she did so, she found a candied calla lily with a small note attached to its stem. A smile crossed her face as she sat up, and cradled the lily in her hands, admiring its beauty. The purple card slid off easily, and she opened it, smiling at the wild and flowing handwriting style of Willy Wonka. 

_Good morning Eden! I apologize most profusely for not being there when you awoke, but the Oompa-Loompa's informed me of some issues in the Inventing room with one of the machines. I hope that this calla lily will make up for my absence, and I promise to be back to see how you are doing around eleven._

_Willy M. Wonka_

The girl's smile grew in size until she looked at her bedside clock. The bright blue numbers read back 10:45, throwing Eden into a dressing frenzy. She quickly stripped out of her pj's and into a pair of jeans and a simple black cotton tee. As she threw her hair into a ponytail, a knock resounded through the room, followed by Willy's voice. "Eden? You awake?"

She quickly threw a knitted scarf around her neck, and quickly made her way to the door. She smoothed her shirt, and slowly opened the door, revealing the chocolatier, dressed nicely in a deep burgundy coat; lavender paisley shirt, black vest and pants, and his usual purple gloves. "Good morning Willy. Thank you for the calla lily, and the note... It meant a great deal to me." she said shyly, a small smile upon her features.

Eden's stomach turned at the sight of the death trap, and a part of her dream came back, causing her to stop dead in her tracks. "Willy... I've been meaning to ask you this. Is there another way around the factory... I mean, besides the elevator?" she said, causing him to turn to see her paled face.

A thoughtful look came over him, and he walked to her. "Well...there is the emergency staircase, but it takes much longer to go down those, and an alarm sounds throughout the factory when it's in use, so it is only to be used in the event of an emergency." he said.

Eden's face fell, as she realized she would have to be in the elevator. Since her dream last night, she had reserves about any part of what had happened, and she was slightly worried. Willy noticed and reassured her. "But I promise that when we get to the chocolate room, we can take the boat to the inventing room."

_Joy of joys. We get to go on the bloody boat again._

**Hey... maybe we'll be able to actually sit on his lap this time, without any interruptions!**

**_Would the two of you stop it? I am most certainly not in the mood for this so early in the morning. _**Eden said to her consciences, following Willy into the elevator.

The ride shot off in it's normal speed, which did make Eden feel slightly better about riding in it, but she still had her reservations about the contraption. The two reached the chocolate room in no time, and to Eden's delight, it remained exactly the same as it had always been. A smile came on her face as she walked out of the glass elevator and onto the candy grass, which softly crunched under her feet as she walked. They neared the river and before you could say Everlasting Gobstoppers, the pink boat was rowing to them, the Oompa-Loompa's chanting growing louder at every second.

Eden was wary of getting into the pink candy boat, but was reassured when Willy took her hand in his. "Don't think I don't remember what happened last time we were in this thing. I don't want to go swimming in the river again...Much too hard to find you." he said, gently squeezing her palm.

A grin overtook the teen's face, and the ride to the inventing room seemed to go by much smoother when you were holding the hand of the chocolatier that made your insides turn to mush. They entered the room, and Willy began to explain many of the machines to Eden, giving her a complete description of how they each worked and the candy they produced.

However, after about five machines, Eden was getting confused about which machine did what and why, and she couldn't keep any of them straight. Willy noticed, and stopped speaking for a moment, collecting his thoughts. He told her to go around and explore for a bit, being careful not to damage anything as he sat at a desk. His mind was reeling back to when he awoke this morning, and the position he was in with her in her bed. To be completely honest, the man was aroused feeling her every curve against his own body. He shook his head, banishing those thoughts, and suddenly had a revelation. He stood and swiftly made his way to Eden, who was curiously gazing into the Gobstopper testing machine.

"Eden? I want to tell you something." he said, his voice serious.

It worried Eden, and she wondered if she had done something wrong. She sat beside him on one of the workbenches, and furred her eyebrows together, slightly confused. "Eden... I know that you have had such a horrible time with the loss of your family, adjusting to living in the factory and learning about it's contents, and now the nightmares that you have been experiencing. I... I want you to know that this is your home. Feel free to do as you desire. So, I was thinking that maybe...Good Chocolate Gods I can't believe I'm saying this, but... If you would want to invite Allie over to... to talk or spend the night even... It is quite all right with me."

If it weren't such a serious moment, Willy would have laughed at the look on Eden's face. Her eyes were as big as saucers, and her mouth was open in complete shock. He stood, a confident smile on his face, and gave her his hand to help her up. The shock ended on Eden, and she jumped up into Willy's arms, giving him the world's biggest bear hug. "WILLY! THANK YOU! THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!!!!" she shouted, before kissing his cheek as she had done every night before she retired to sleep.

The girl ran off, and Willy knew she was headed back to her room to call her friend. Now all he needed to do was ensure that the Oompa-Loompa security was fully guarding the Chocolate room and that the Licorice Widow Spiders would be moved in to protect his creation from mass destruction from the woman known across the UK and US as the one who could eat the most chocolate and not end up as large as Augustus Gloop.

* * *

Laughter was heard throughout many halls of the Chocolate factory as Allie and Eden goofed off in her room, dancing to various songs the former had brought along with her. _Lollipop_ by Aqua was now filling the room, and Allie smirked. "Willy is your candy man, coming from bountyland, Willy is your candy man, coming from bountyland!" she shouted along with the song, as she jumped up and down on Eden's bed. 

"Allie!" Eden squeaked, hitting her friend with a pillow.

"It's true sugarpie! Did you see the way he looked at you in your little pj's when you came and got me?"

The girl looked down at her attire that consisted of a long grey tee that had an argyle print across the chest with a Cookie Monster, Elmo, and Oscar the grouch from Sesame Street in the grey diamonds, and the matching pink hot pants that were barely visible underneath it. She blushed softly, and turned to her friend. "He made a face?" she said, her heart nearly stopping.

"Oh yeah girl. He wants a piece of Eden." the older girl said, a knowing smile on her face.

Eden pursed her lips together, and just shook her head at her friend's antics. "You're horrible. Why do I even tolerate things like that from you?"

"Because you love me! Now come on, let's dance!" Allied shouted, jumping down from the bed and turning up the volume on Eden's massive stereo, Christina Aguilera's _Candyman_ blaring from the speakers.

Skittles, who Allie brought with her, ran under the bed to escape getting trampled on as the two girls began to dance, Eden becoming more risqué as time went on.

_I met him out for dinner on a Friday night..._

_He really got me working up an appetite..._

_He had tattoos up and down his arms..._

"Do you think Willy's got a tattoo?" Allie asked, slightly curious.

"I wouldn't think so. He's not the type." Eden said, beginning to get lost in the music.

_We shook the paparazzi for a big surprise..._

_The gossip tonight will be tomorrow's headline..._

_He's a one stop shop, make my cherry pop..._

As the lyrics were sung, Eden began to go along with the song, causing even Allie to blush slightly. "Eden!" she exclaimed, laughing all the while.

At the other end of the hall, Willy heard the music increase and decided to investigate. He exited his room after placing a robe over his own pj's, and politely knocked on the door. A few moments passed, and he knew that his knock had fallen on deaf ears. He slowly opened the door, which revealed Allie, who was dancing in time with the music, but not passionately like some tended to do during this particular song. Upon opening the door further, however, Willy nearly passed out from Eden's dance. It was quite apparent that with the right song, her passion and soul came out in her dancing. As she began to bend forwards, shaking her small but supple booty, Willy felt his eyes grow large as the girl proceeded to slightly moon him, her bum falling out of the back of her shorts.

It was then that Allie noticed the chocolatier, and stopped dancing completely. Her eyes darted back and forth between Willy and the still dancing Eden, who was unaware of her new settings. As she bent backwards, Willy closed the door quickly, amazed at her flexibility. He stood outside for the remainder of the song, trying to collect himself and control his breathing. On the other side of the door, Eden finished her dance, and turned to see Allie, who was white as a sheet. "Al, what's wrong?" she asked, her breathing heavy from her exerting dance.

The normally loud girl was silent for a moment, trying to figure out what she could possibly say. She opened her mouth a couple of times, but was unable to make any words. "Allie, come on. What happened?" she asked, her smile fading slightly.

"Well...you got into your dance, and… I...that is..." she began.

"Allie Jenna Carter, you tell me what the bloomin cripe just happened?"

"Well...I guess I had the volume too loud, and then while you were dancing, Willy came in, and he..." she said, her words fast and quick.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Willy was in here?! Just now?!" Eden squeaked, her face turning a very deep red.

"Didn't I just say that?"

"Oh my god...Oh...my bloomin god...he... you're kidding right? This is all a joke right?" she breathed, mortification upon her features.

Allie shook her head, but before she could say a word, a knock came to the door. Eden's eyes grew, and she turned to her friend. "No matter what, I am in the loo. If asks where I am, just tell him I'm in the loo!" she said, diving under the bed and rolling to the other side, creating a loud thud in the process.

Rolling her eyes, the strawberry-blonde walked to the door and opened it, revealing the man himself. "Good evening Allie! Are the two of you having a good time?" he said, entering the room, his violet eyes looking for Eden.

"Mm-hmm." she nodded, pointing to the bed.

Willy played along with her, and began walking to the area where Allie had pointed. "I thought Eden was still here. Where did she disappear to?"

"I believe she went to the loo." Allie said, stifling a laugh with her hand.

Eden closed her eyes and held her breath as Willy's footsteps neared. _We needed a better idea than that luv. _

_**I actually agree with you.**_

"Oh really? I heard a loud thud coming from in here. Any Idea where that came from...Eden?" he said, lifting the bed skirt to reveal the girl.

"Hi...Willy...I was just... you know...um..." she said, trying to get an excuse.

"She stubbed her toe!" Allie said, standing on the other side of the bed.

Willy raised an eyebrow. "Oh yes! I did! I was on my way to the loo when I hit my toe on the end of the bed, and just...mmm... It hurt so bad, I...uh...I rolled under the bed and just...mmmmm...you know how bad it is when you do something like that." she said, standing to her height of 5' 8''.

The chocolatier looked unconvinced, and smiled at the girl. "Well... I certainly hope your toe feels much better. I just wanted to see if the two of you were having a good time, and it seems you are. At least until you hit your toe." Willy added, a smirk ever-present on his face as he walked to the door.

"We're having a wonderful time. I can't thank you enough Willy." she said, following him.

"Anytime dear Eden. Anytime." he said, turning to the door.

Eden gave a look to Allie and grimaced as Willy walked out...well partially. "Oh and Eden! I think you're a very, very good dancer."

The door shut, and Willy nearly laughed when he heard Eden's infuriated, "Why didn't you tell me when he came in?!" shout to her friend.

* * *

An hour passed from the embarrassing dance and toe stunt, and Eden was unbelievably hungry. "Hey Allie...I've got an idea." she said, a smirk on her face. 

"What's that?" her friend asked, rolling over to see the teen heading to the door.

"Let's raid the chocolate room for some snacks."

"I'd love to, but what about security? I know for a fact that Willy has guards in the front." Allie said, frowning.

Eden looked at her friend, disbelief on her face. "Are you serious? You're afraid of a few Oompa-Loompa's with small daggers that don't even hurt?"

"No! Your boyfriend put spiders in the chocolate trees! He knows I would never go near those trees with spiders anywhere on them!" Allie said, all the while pouting.

The teen rolled her eyes. "First of all, he's not my boyfriend, and secondly, I'll get you a little bit of the chocolate tree. Those spiders don't scare me," she said, pulling her friend from the room and to the elevator.

After making sure the coast was clear in the sweet infested room, the two girls each went their separate ways to collect the goods of their choice. Eden crept over some hills before she found the chocolate forest and entered it quietly, knowing that the licorice spiders wouldn't bother her if she didn't bother them. After searching for a few minutes, she found a tree that was vacant of any spiders. Smiling triumphantly, she made her way to it, and began to break off a few twigs from the limbs. She had grabbed about six and as she was to grab one more, a purple gloved hand shot out from behind the tree, causing Eden to scream bloody murder. Willy came out as she fell to the ground, still screaming. "Quiet down will ya? You'll wake the Oompa-Loompa's." he said, a giggle in his voice.

"Oh ha, ha, ha Mr. Wonka. Did you know you just scared the living daylights out of me?" she said, placing a hand to her chest, trying to calm her rapidly beating heart.

The chocolatier gave her his hand and helped her up. "I'm sorry. But you know, I had these spider's put here for a reason." "Let me guess...You didn't want Allie to demolish the forest? That's why I'm in here getting a few twigs for her. I wasn't going to dig up a whole bloody tree for her." she said as they walked out, finding the object of their conversation coming their way, her arms full with treats.

Willy just shook his head as they approached Allie. "Hi Willy! Hey, I've got an idea! Why don't you come with us back to Eden's room and we'll watch a movie? I brought this one movie, called _The Prestige_ that I picked up while I was in San Fran. It's awesome!" she said, a sugar high apparent in her voice.

"Oh, I wouldn't want to intrude on your girls night." he said, politely letting her offer down.

"Oh, no, you wouldn't be intruding! You've already seen Eden's ass tonight! Come on, let's party!" she said, heading back to the elevator.

Eden slapped her head in complete embarrassment, and vowed to one-day get back at her friend. "Come on," she mumbled, leading the way.

As they walked, she kept shooting Willy glances that showed that she was completely mortified about what had happened. He knew he should say something to her. "You know, after traveling the world and seeing many different culture's types of dances...yours was definitely the best I've seen."

The girl stopped and turned to look at him, her eyes wide. "What?" she breathed, not believing what he said.

Willy thought for a moment, trying to figure out why he had said that of all things, but when he saw the smile on Eden's face, he simply grinned back, deciding that this was one of those moments that words wouldn't be exactly proper. Chocolate eyes stared into lavender, and smiles grew in size. "Come on already!" Allie's loud voice called, causing the two to realize where they were, and that the chocoholic was watching them from the elevator.

…Two hours later…

The movie credits had long passed, and the television was shut off. Allie was lying on the purple couch, completely knocked out and snoring in her deep sleep as Eden and Willy sat on her bed, playing a game of Truth or Dare Thumb Wrestling. Concentration was apparent on both their faces as Willy's gloved hand squeaked with every move he made. The teen's thumb was moving around franticly, evading his tactfully. A smile crept on her face as she saw her chance, and she tightly pressed her thumb against his, pinning it to her fist. "Three...Two...One! I WIN!" she said joyfully, giggling all the while.

"Shh! You're going to wake Allie!" Willy said, giggling along with her.

"Allie could sleep through Armageddon. I doubt me being loud over a victory would wake her up. Now...Truth or dare?" she said, smirking.

Willy considered his options, as he stroked his chin thoughtfully, causing her to laugh. "I pick...Truth." he said, as though he were an old wise man.

"Scaredy cat." Eden glared, thinking of a good 'truth' question.

Then, like a bullet hit's its target a good one hit her. "Willy...while you were in India," she said, biting her lip.

The chocolatier quirked an eyebrow at the beginning of her question. _What is this leading to?_

"Were you offered a harem?"

Willy immediately broke into a sweat, and a blush crossed his face. For the life of him, he couldn't get words to escape from his mouth. Eden watched as this happened, and her mouth dropped. "No…way..."Eden said, completely shocked.

A nervous laugh escaped Willy, and he tried to form words once again. "Well...in India, there are certain customs, and that...particular custom... if it is...rejected... it's considered disrespect to the Royal Family, and I was their guest...so...I...that is..."

A shocked laugh escaped the girl as reality set in and she shook her head. "Willy...don't go into details. I really was not expecting that. If I had...any decency, I wouldn't have asked. I…"

"It's quite all right Eden," he said, finding words again. "Now, let's keep on truckin." he said, giving her his hand. Another game of thumb wrestling began, and within a few minutes, Willy was the victor. "All right Eden. Truth or Dare?"

Eden knew she shouldn't choose dare, because Willy Wonka was capable of asking anything imaginable. Sighing, she choose the lesser of two evils. "Truth."

Without a moment's hesitation, Willy's question came out. "Why did you come back?"

...Or so she thought. Her mind worked quickly as she spat out, "I changed my mind. I pick dare."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. All right then. I dare you to dance the Bharatanatyam." he said, sighing.

The teen glared at Willy as she rolled her thoughts over in her head. She could finally tell him the reasons why she came back...or she could escape it for a better time, and 'be the flame' in that horrid dance.

'_Be the flame' or tell him you love him... Flame..._

**Love**_…_

_Flame..._

**Love**

Eden growled as she slid off the bed and glared at him. "Do you have any idea how much I dislike you for this?" she said, beginning to attempt the god-forsaken dance.

Willy laughed at her horrible position and stood. "You want some help?"

"I have no idea how this is supposed to go." she admitted, a light laugh escaping her lips.

"All right then. The first thing you must do, is relax. Don't think, and trust me," he said, towering over her slightly. Eden nodded breathlessly, and allowed Willy to position her torso slightly to the right. "Now, take your left hand, and place it directly behind you, like you're reaching for a glass."

She did as she was told, and gasped when Willy's hand grasped her ankle and lifted it to her hand. "Oh my god." she said, not believing she was doing it.

Willy smiled, and continued showing her steps and different ways she could portray her emotions in the dance. "Now, this next part is extremely difficult, and has a lot of meaning. Your right hand is in the Bhramara Hasta, the 3 joined fingers symbolizing the sacred syllable Aum. Your left hand's fingers are in Alapadma Hasta, the rotating lotus of spiritual light. Point your eyes towards the Supreme Lord."

Eden followed through with each part, wondering when it was going to get difficult. Suddenly, her left leg was lifted, and she groaned loudly in pain. "OW! Stop, stop, stop!" she said, falling backward into Willy's arms.

"I'm sorry." he said, as Eden closed her eyes in pain.

"It's okay. I just got a really bad cramp in my leg." she said against his chest.

He pulled away, and lifted her in his arms without a word. "What the-?" she said in surprise.

"You have a cramp. So you can't walk with it. Besides, I guarantee that you should be in bed by now." he said, laying her in her bed.

Eden smiled at his genuine concern for her and kissed his cheek. "Thank you Willy. Sleep well." she whispered, as he gently pulled the covers to her chin.

"Sleep well Eden."

* * *

**A/N:****Hello there everyone! Just wanted to let you know that the next chapter is in the works, but my beta is going on vacation tomorrow, and won't be back until the 17th. I promise that I'll have chapter 10 up sometime that week and if I don't, ya'll have permission to flame the crap out of me. **

**Special thanks go to Kalie Jade and labyrinth traveler, and now it's time for review replies!**

**Opera-Gypsy: Haha! I totally agree! Maybe in the future it'll happen…**

**PickledDuckFeet: Oh, dear! I hope you're not crazy yet! This chapter should take ya down a few notches on the scale!**

**Snuffles-sweetie: And here's some more! Hope you liked it.**

**CammieJR: Chicka, you rock! Can't wait to work on chapter 10 with you when you get back!**


	10. Pure Imagination

**Dark Chocolate**

**Written by: canangelscry**

**Disclaimer: (checks around for proof of ownership) Hmm... nope... still don't own anything you may recognize... just borrowing it to have fun writing.**

**A/N: BTW, I just wanted to let you know, that if you want the full experience, check out Maroon 5's version of Pure Imagination, cause it simply rocks and it helps with the storyline in part of this chapter.  
**

**What happened last time in Dark Chocolate:** _Eden smiled at his genuine concern for her and kissed his cheek. "Thank you Willy. Sleep well." she whispered, as he gently pulled the covers to her chin. _

"_Sleep well Eden."_

* * *

**Chapter 10: Pure Imagination**

It was late, and Eden couldn't sleep. Allie's amazingly loud snoring kept the poor girl awake, and so did the thoughts of the game she played last night with Willy. As she checked the time, Eden wondered if he would mind if she walked around the Chocolate room this early in the morning. Deciding that it didn't really matter, and she had a good excuse, the teen crawled out of bed, and headed to the glass elevator. Stepping slowly inside, Eden allowed the doors to shut behind her before pressing the button for the chocolate room.

After being beaten up by the horrid machine, the girl finally reached her destination, a smile on her face. To Eden, the Chocolate room was a place of solace and peace, calming her almost instantly every time she stepped foot inside it. As she walked past the many candy trees and fields of candy flowers, something reached her ears...

_World of pure imagination…_

It was the sound of a guitar being played off in the background...a person humming along with the tune. Cautiously following the sound, Eden walked slowly toward the candy pumpkin patch, where she found Willy, sitting on the ground, playing the magical piece that had captivated the teenager's attention. Smiling, she made her way close to him and leaned against a nearby candy cane tree.

As the song continued, Eden noticed that her chocolatier had begun to transform his voice from simple humming to singing.

_Come with me and you'll be  
in a world of pure imagination.  
Take a look and you'll see  
into your imagination._

_We'll begin with a spin  
Traveling in the world of my creation.  
What we'll see will defy  
Explanation._

_If you want to view paradise  
simply look around and view it.  
Anything you want to, do it.  
Wanta change the world?  
There's nothing to it._

The chocolatier halted his singing, and began to play a small section of the song, knowing full well that Eden was standing close behind him. When he began to sing again, Eden jumped, not expecting his voice to be so captivating.

_There is no life I know  
to compare with pure imagination.  
Living there you'll be free  
if you truly wish to be._

When Willy stopped singing again, Eden wasn't sure if he had finished the song, until he changed the tune of the guitar to make it sound like an electric version, causing her heart to stop in her chest.

_If you want to view paradise  
simply look around and view it.  
Anything you want to, do it.  
Want to change the world?  
There's nothing to it_

Slowly, he played a small riff, letting his voice begin to echo back from the walls of the chocolate room…

_And you'll be…_

_And you'll be…_

_In a world of pure imagination…_

_And you'll be…_

_In a world of pure imagination…_

_And you'll be…_

_In a world of pure imagination…_

_And you'll be…_

_In a world of pure imagination…_

_World of pure imagination…_

_There is no life I know  
to compare with pure imagination.  
Living there you'll be free  
if you truly wish to be_

When the final notes were played on the guitar, and Willy's echoing voice had silenced, Eden's closed her eyes, not wanting the beautiful song to end. Her smile had widened, and she was now biting her lip, completely in awe. He looked so handsome leaning over the guitar, his auburn hair in his eyes, dressed in his black lounge pants and dark burgundy lavish robe. "That was wonderful. What do you call it?" she asked, sitting beside him.

"Pure Imagination. I wrote it shortly after you came to live here at the factory…" he said, a small blush crossing his face as he smiled boyishly.

Moments passed between the two, sitting contentedly by the flowing chocolate river, before the chocolatier broke their silence. "I should be going. It's getting late, and we have so much work to do in the morning." he whispered, excusing himself from her angelic presence.

Eden sat at the bank, her smile growing ever brighter. She noticed soon thereafter that she wasn't alone anymore, as a few Oompa-Loompa ladies came to join her. They all had knowing looks on their faces, causing the girl to sigh and fall back on the grass. "If there was a prize for rotten judgment...you'd think I would have already won it. No man can be worth so much aggravation..."

Upon seeing their confused look, Eden explained in short. "It's ancient history, let's just say I've been there and done that!"

Doris took her hand, beginning to console her. "Who do you think you're kidding? It's apparent he's the earth and heaven to you. We've seen you trying to keep it hidden, but we see right through you. It's impossible to conceal it. Trust us...We know how you feel..."

"I'm not going to say it," she mumbled, standing and walking away.

"Why deny it?" another female Oompa-Loompa asked, popping out from a tree branch.

"It's too Cliché, I'm not saying I'm in love...because I'm not!"

Continuing to walk away, she noticed the group following her, and decided that she should describe her situation...vaguely. "I thought that my heart had learned it's lesson...It felt so good when we started out...However, my head is screaming for me to get a grip! Unless I plan on crying my heart out."

"Eden, we're not buying this story. Face it like a grown-up, when are you going to admit that you've got it bad?"

"Not a snowball's chance in hell." she said, approaching the creation Willy made for her...the candied calla lilies, a huge smile on her face.

"Check out that grin. It's obvious she's in love." Doris exclaimed to the others.

"The scene you're imagining won't play. You're out of your mind! Please just get off my case because I'm not going to say it!"

Feeling slightly triumphant, Doris and the others left, gossiping about the soon-to-be romance between the coco-man and his protégée. "Now, don't be proud…just remember Eden…there's noting wrong with being in love."

Throughout this entire conversation, however, none of the ladies noticed that the chocolatier was sitting in a tree, hearing every word. When Doris and the other's had finally gone, he was in the middle of deciding whether or not to come down, but when he noticed Eden begin to softly sing to herself as she smiled and plucked a lily, he decided against it...

_"At least out loud...I won't say I'm in…love..."_

* * *

When Eden awoke that morning, she felt something soft around her body, and beneath her head. She lifted herself up, and found that she was still in the chocolate room. _I must have fallen asleep here…but that doesn't explain how I got this blanket and pillow._

Groaning, she lied back down, and shook her head. _Maybe it was one of the Oompa-loompa's. Most likely it was Doris._

"Good morning starshine."

Eden shot up, and looked behind her, where Willy was standing, his cane resting beneath his gloved hands. She smiled and lied back down. "It's too early for this. Give me five more minutes." She said, her smile growing with each word.

"I beg to differ. It's almost noon. You have missed out on quite a bit of work." The chocolate man said, sitting beside her.

Keeping her eyes closed, she pretended that she had fallen asleep in the past five seconds, and ignored the man. "Eden…I know you are not asleep. And even if you did fall asleep this fast, I know how to wake you up…and I'm pretty sure you won't enjoy it."

The girl opened one of her eyes and looked at him. "You wouldn't dare."

A grin came on his face as she tested his proposal. "Eden…"

When she didn't respond, Willy placed his face very close to her stomach. "All right…but I warned you." He said, his breath sending goose bumps up and down Eden's arms.

Suddenly, Willy's mouth was on her bellybutton, blowing a huge raspberry, causing the girl to giggle loudly. "Willy stop!" she cried, squirming beneath him.

"I told you…you asked for it!" he said, continuing the act on her.

Eden was laughing hard when the chocolatier finally stopped, and sat above her, straddling her hips. As her laughter died down, she looked up at him, her smile sticking to her soft pink lips. She actually enjoyed her wake-up call, and wanted to fall back asleep to get it again. After staring into each other's eyes, and forgetting where they were, several Oompa-loompa's had gathered, giggling at the sight.

Willy smiled at her, embarrassed, and stood to speak, in Loompa, telling them to get back to work. Eden sat up, hugging her knees to her chest, blushing in mortification. When he turned back to face her, she peeked out at him, and smiled sheepishly. "Well…if that wasn't the most embarrassing moment in my life…and believe me, I've had quite a few of them with Allie as my best friend."

"I can only imagine. She was going to wake you up, but I _convinced_ her to let you sleep a little longer." He said, sitting beside her.

The girl smirked. "Exactly how did you do so, Mr. Wonka?"

Willy laughed, and pointed his cane towards the chocolate trees. "I sent one of those home with her. I gave her strict instructions on how to maintain it so that it would last a lifetime. She seemed very eager to get home after that."

A laugh escaped Eden and she stretched softly, her muscles aching in protest. "Oh, what I would give for a cup of tea." She said, rubbing her neck softly.

"Cream or sugar?" he asked, helping her up.

"Pardon?"

"Do you like cream or sugar in your tea? Or both?" he questioned once more; leading her towards an area she had never seen before.

Under green and purple-striped Willow trees, sat a dainty bistro set of chairs and a table. Upon further inspection, Eden realized they were made of solid hard tack and licorice. She was hesitant to sit, afraid they'd break, but when Willy pulled the chair out for her, she sat, amazed at the sturdiness. "Um… neither. I like my tea straight up." She said, smiling softly.

"You sound like my mother." He said, handing her a delicate yellow teacup and saucer.

Eden took a sip, and was delighted to find that the tea was one of her favorites, Earl Grey. "Mmm… do I owe the Oompa-Loompa's the delight of telling them how marvelous this tea is?" she asked, acting like an old English lady, pinkie out and everything.

"No Miss Hamilton. I am afraid that I handle all tea making here in the factory." Willy stated, joining in the fun.

"Really? Well, if this candy business falls through for you, then you may want to look at opening a teahouse Mr. Wonka. You'd do marvelously."

The two smiled for a moment before breaking out into laughter. "I am so glad times have changed slightly from then. I mean I do enjoy teatime, but all the proper things… I think I'd go mad." Eden giggled, setting her tea on the table.

A comfortable silence greeted the two, as they continued their tea and crumpets that the Oompa-Loompa's brought out for them. "What was your mother like?" Eden asked out of nowhere.

Willy's face changed slightly as he began to speak. He looked as though he was dreaming slightly. "I don't remember much about her. What I do remember though was that she was very…"

"Elegant?"

"More like stubborn. She always spoke her mind and never let anyone change her opinions. But she had a kind heart, and was always generous with everyone she met."

Eden smiled softly. "Was she beautiful?"

_Not quite as beautiful as you…_

**Do you mind? I am trying to have a good conversation with Eden, and your butting in is not helping.**

_So-rry! Just thought I'd speak your opinion for you… Cause you won't!_

…_**Sod off…**_

"She was. Her eyes were the darkest green imaginable, and her hair was fiery red. Her face was very soft, and no one ever imagined that she was from Ireland… at least until she opened her mouth." Willy said, laughing slightly.

The girl took a sip of her tea, thinking about the very personal information Willy had just relinquished upon her. She knew he was a rather private sort of fellow, and by telling her about his mother, she knew that she had earned his trust. "You said that I missed out on a lot of work. I thought the factory was closed." She said, placing her empty cup upon the table.

"You know you can eat that. And, it was. I am in the process of re-re-opening it."

Eden's eyes widened and she laughed. "Wait. Two things, one…Re-Re-opening? And Two, I can eat it? Well all right, I would not want to offend the Royal family with your strange customs in this part of the country, now would I?"

Willy made a face at her and rolled his eyes. "Yes to both of your questions. Now come on. We need to get to work!" he said, taking her hand and leading her to the boat that was to lead them to the inventing room.

* * *

Sighing, Eden ran a hand through her hair, as she leaned against the pillows on her bed. "What is wrong with me? I just insulted the man I care about, who has offered me a home and everything I could ever ask for. Skittles…do I have a brain in my head?" she mumbled, scratching the cat between his ears.

Of course, the animal didn't respond, but continued to purr loudly, ignoring the question his owner had asked. "That's what I thought." She murmured, rubbing the temples of her skull, a huge headache approaching.

"I mean seriously, who has an argument over the flavors and colors of an everlasting gobstopper? Honestly. Think about it Skittles."

The animal continued to not respond, but was quite content with his owner paying serious attention to him. "What would Allie do?" she mumbled, placing her head on her knees.

At the sound of Allie's name, Skittles' ears perked up, and he looked towards the door. "What is it chap? Is someone at the door?" she asked, sliding off her bed.

She sincerely hoped that Willy was on the other side of the door. She needed to apologize for being so critical and lucid on the gobstoppers instead of having a free mind about the subject. A small knock came to the black and white swirled doors, and being only several feet from them, Eden swiftly came and opened them to reveal…

No one.

She looked down the hall and not a soul was present. She looked the opposite way that led to a wall; to be sure Willy wasn't leaning against the wall waiting. He wasn't. She sighed and let her eyes fall to the floor, where she found a small brown teddy bear dressed in a top hat and red coat, both similar to Willy's. She smiled, and entered her room, closing the door behind her before she sat on her couch. Instantly, she recognized him a popular bear company as Bearemy, and she hugged him tightly, a smile grazing her soft features_. I'm sorry Eden…_

Eden jumped when Willy's voice came from the bear. She looked down at the small bear version of the chocolatier, and grinned. He had a bear made for her to apologize…

_Wait… I'm confused… Weren't we going to go and apologize to him? I thought so… Why is he apologizing? It was our fault…_

"Rotten hormones." Eden mumbled, snuggling close to the bear, the scent of Willy filling her senses.

_We need to get ready… _

**Ooo! Can I choose the outfit?**

_No._

"No! And…ya know, both of you are really starting to creep me out…" she said, walking into her closet, looking for the perfect outfit.

She flipped through her entire closet, and stopped on the final article a small smirk on her face.

**Oh girl…**

_Wow… I don't remember buying that one…_

"Allie got it for me…a long time ago." She whispered as she peeled off her jeans and tee before slipping the brown soft v-neck dress over her head, letting the hem gently touch her knees.

Eden finished her look with a pair of brown stiletto sandals upon her feet and a gold tone pearl necklace. She decided her make-up should be natural, and let her hair fall from its ponytail to gracefully lie in small curls upon her shoulders. She walked to her door, and closed her eyes, letting out a short breath of nervousness. "All right. Let's knock him dead." She said, making her way to the glass elevator.

* * *

Willy was pacing in the Chocolate Room, mumbling to himself if Eden was going to forgive him for shouting at her earlier this afternoon. He knew that she meant well with her suggestions, but he was still used to working on his own, and that his opinion was the best. What he had yet to notice was the girl in question leaning against a nearby tree, smiling at his ramblings. Eden shook her head and sneaked up close behind, following the mumbling chocolatier. He turned to face her, intending to go forward, but was stopped abruptly when the brunette was before him. Willy went to open his mouth, and before he could speak, Eden had grabbed his top hat in her hands, and ran past him, giggling the entire way. He smirked and rolled his eyes at her, before running after her to gather his hat. "Eden! That's my best hat! Give it back!" he yelled, his long legs causing him to catch up to her easily. 

"You'll have to catch me first!" she cried back, taking a sudden left turn towards the pumpkin patch.

Eden continued to run, not looking back to see if Willy was catching up or not. She had made it to the Chocolate waterfall in no time, and continued to run, several Oompa-Loompa's stopping their collections to watch and laugh quietly at the scene before them. As she continued running, Eden noticed that she no longer heard Willy's footsteps behind her. She smiled, thinking she had outrun him…and to think! She was wearing heels of all things. A laugh escaped her, and she turned her head to see how far back he was. However, she stopped laughing when she saw that Willy was not behind her. He wasn't anywhere to be seen actually. She began to slow her running down to a soft jog, but when she turned back around, she instantly ran into something, and fell to the ground. "Ow."

Her eyes flipped open at the sound of Willy's strained voice, and she looked up to see the chocolatier lying on his back not too far from her. She stood, and went to his side, trying to stifle her incessant giggling. He sat up as she neared, and he placed his hand out for his hat. Unable to control her giggles, Eden handed it to him, and sat, landing beside him, letting her giggles turn into a loud laughter. "I am failing to see what is so funny, Miss Hamilton." Willy stated, placing the top hat in its rightful place.

"I'm …sorry," she said, her laughter separating her words, as they began to grow higher in pitch the longer her laughter continued. "I haven't the faintest clue why I'm laughing!"

Willy chuckled himself at her boisterous behavior, but he was glad that they were laughing now, rather than yelling at each other. A few moment's passed, and Eden's giggle fit had calmed down to the point where she was no longer snorting every five seconds, but was now sighing, trying to catch her breath. It was then that Willy saw what she was wearing, and it began to make his blood rush. The deep V-neck left little to the imagination, but was still modest enough for a girl her age, the hem reached her knees barely, leaving long expanses of ivory flesh to be enjoyed by his constantly roaming eyes. She hadn't taken the time to straighten her hair today, which made him smile. He quite preferred her hair to be very natural, even if it meant having to hear about how frizzy her hair was getting as the day wore on. He didn't know why, but he had the sudden urge to just let his fingertips brush against her soft exposed arms. He immediately suppressed the idea, and lied back on the hill, looking up at the ceiling as he tried to think of something…anything that didn't involve the girl sitting next to him.

Eden had taken notice at how Willy was watching her, and it made her smile. She knew he would like this dress, and she loved how he practically drooled over her. When he lied down, she took the time to look around the room for a moment, watching the Oompa-Loompa's collect marshmallow mushrooms to feed to the Cotton Candy sheep later in the day. When she realized that Willy wasn't going to be sitting up for a while, she lied down as well, letting her head rest on her left arm as she draped her right across her stomach. Silence encompassed the two, both completely lost in their own thoughts. Eden was thinking of a way to tell Willy about her feelings, and Willy was busy trying to think of anything but Eden, to detract from just how much he liked her outfit. A loud sigh escaped Eden's mouth, and she rolled over to face Willy. "I'm sorry." She whispered, playing with one of the blades of grass between them.

Willy shook his head, and turned to face her. "What?"

"I shouldn't have said what I did, and I'm apologizing for it. If I could, I would go back in time and prevent myself from saying it, but I can't so I'm sorry." She rambled, not meeting Willy's eyes in shame.

"What?" he asked again, still not knowing why she was apologizing to him.

Eden groaned and rolled her eyes as she sat up. "You don't remember what I said?"

He joined her, and shook his head. "Not a clue."

She looked to the ground, embarrassed. "Oh…"

"What did you say that was making you so apologetic though?" he probed, curious.

The girl placed her head in her hands. "Something that should never be repeated for as long as I live. That's how horrible it was."

_I believe it went 'You know, if I didn't come back, I bet you would have kept your factory closed.' Am I right?_

**I believe that you are!**

**Oh for the love of God, go away!**

"Eden, are you all right?" Willy asked, as she began to grumble and sigh profusely.

"Fan-bloody-tastic." She whispered, cradling her head in her hands.

The chocolatier just looked at her and smiled. He knew how to make her feel at least a little bit better. He stood, and gave her his hand. Eden looked up at it, and became confused. "Come on."

She placed her hand in his, and he helped her up, shocking the girl. It wasn't that he helped her up that was shocking, but it was what he did when she was standing. He placed one hand upon her waist, and the other held her hand as he rocked the two of them back and forth. Eden laughed and looked up at him. "We're dancing…"

"We are. Your powers of observation are amazing." He said, earning a playful slap on the shoulder from her.

"We don't have any music," she whispered, beginning to get lost in his strong violet stare.

The two swayed back and forth, both forgetting about the lack of music as they looked at each other, small smiles present on their features. Eden cocked her head to the right as she let her eyes travel down to Willy's small and perfect mouth. Thoughts of the rainforest came flooding back to her, as well as the reasons why she returned, and the events that occurred on the slumber party just last night. Her eyes flashed back to his when his lips formed a soft smile, and she fell prey to his longing gaze. "Willy…I… I…" she whispered, her eyelids drooping slightly as they drew closer.

"I know." He said, just as delicately, pulling her nearer still.

Eden's eyes closed completely, her mouth parting softly as she awaited the one thing she wanted most in the entire world. And then it happened. A siren went off throughout the entire Chocolate room, pulling the two away from their long awaited embrace. Eden shrieked in surprise, and fell to the ground as Willy turned to the Oompa-Loompa's that were coming towards them. He knelt to speak with them as the teen covered her ears to escape the ghastly sound that interrupted her long awaited kiss. She was completely cross when Willy turned to her. "I've been informed that there's been a complete disaster in the Fizzy Lifting Drinks room. I have to go and make sure that everyone is all right…" he said, frustration apparent in his voice.

She looked to the ground before she looked back at him and nodded. "Wait for me here." He whispered, gently squeezing her hand before running to the glass elevator.

The alarm ended, and Eden glared up at the ceiling. "Just had to bloody do it right there and then didn't ya? Couldn't have waited a few minutes?"

She heaved a sigh, and rested her head against her knees, wrapping her arms around her legs, as she hummed a song to herself to pass the time. Seconds felt like hours, and every minute that passed felt like an eternity. One tune changed to another, and that one changed again until Eden forgot how many songs she had gone through. _Was it Small world then Funky town? Or was it Electric slide and then Macho Man?_

**No… It was Love Shack, Sexyback, and then Sex Bomb!**

Rubbing her head, Eden rolled her eyes. "Does it even bloody matter? I was millimeters away from kissing Willy once again, and it was bloomin interrupted… again!"

_This is true. Maybe it's just not the right time…_

**Bollocks! When he gets back, we are so jumping him.**

"No one is jumping anyone."

**Come on!!!**

_No. We're going about this my way._

**Oh. So we're putting on a chastity belt and waiting until we're 47 to get laid?**

"What is wrong with me?" Eden sighed as her consciences bickered.

Then, out of the corner of her eye she saw the top hat begin to come into her vision over a hill. She smiled brightly, the twins shutting up immediately, and she stood to await her knight in…well, not shining armor. More like velvet armor. Eden smiled at the thought, and began to walk towards him. Upon their meeting by the pink boat, Willy kissed her forehead softly. "I am dreadfully sorry about that. I didn't think it would take too long to get a few Oompa-Loompa's down from the ceiling, but apparently I was wrong."

"And we both know how much you hate being incorrect." Eden said, letting her hand hold his gloved one as they walked toward the elevator.

"Yes, well I believe I've apologized for that."

"You did. But…I think you owe me something." She said as the machine took off, throwing her into Willy's arms.

For the first time ever, neither pulled away as the ride continued. Eden became comfortable in his embrace, and allowed herself to nuzzle her face in the lapels of his jacket. "What would that be?" he asked, letting his free hand rest softly on her lower back.

A smirk crossed her face. "I think you know."

He nodded, and they reached the floor for their rooms. They didn't move for a short while, not wanting to end their cuddle session. Finally, they managed to walk out, Eden walking underneath Willy's arm draped across her shoulders. "I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but I'm afraid that I have a small tid-bit." He said as they reached the doors to Eden's room.

"Really? I doubt it could make today worse. Go ahead." She said, leaning against the swirled wood.

"I'm leaving for New York in a few days."

Eden's eyes traveled from one of his lilac eyes to the other, completely astonished. "How long are you to be gone?" she whispered, her hands playing tenderly with the buttons on his jacket.

"Two weeks." He said, softer than a summer's breeze.

Eden's heart fell so deep, it landed by her feet. Small tears threatened to fall, and Willy took notice. "Hey, none of that. I'm not leaving for three days. We have plenty of time to work. Besides, I'll be coming back." He whispered, pulling her into a warm hug.

"I know…"

Willy pulled back, and looked down at her, wiping away her fallen tears with his thumb. Words weren't needed as they watched each other, both knowing that they would miss the other desperately, but too afraid to admit it. He gently kissed both of her cheeks before he let a soft kiss linger on her forehead for a moment or two. "Good night. I'll wake you in the morning."

Eden nodded, and turned to enter her room, slight disappointment on her features. "Good night Willy." She said, closing the door reluctantly as she watched him disappear from before her.

As she crawled into her bed that night, Eden's mind raced about the day.Willy was going to be gone for two weeks, and she didn't know how on god's green earth she was going to cope without him for that long. Granted, she had been in America for slightly over a year, but that was different.

She didn't love him as much then compared to now.

* * *

**A/N: Yes, yes, I know I'm evil. I got it enough from my beta; I am officially the evilest person on the planet… **

**Can you believe I had to protect myself with a plastic lobster when she read this? I know! The inhumanity!**

**Anyway, I know I'm about to get bombarded with a buttload of questions that are going to go off on me for interrupting them again, but hey… I always make up for it… All in good time people… All in good time…**

**All righty! Time for Review responses!**

**PickledDuckFeet: Awwww! Thank you! I hope that you liked this chapter!**

**Trickstersthiefgirl: …and closer!**

**Yva J.: Oh… my… god. I just want to let you know that I absolutely loved your reviews, and I started to cry. (Tears of joy, not sadness!) And you were right. Also, I wanted Eden to grow up a bit, in moving away. I guess it was because I personally think that a 17-year-old falling in love with an older gent is a little… weird, and a bit overused on FanFiction. By being away, she gets to realize different things about herself, and that she DOES need Willy in her life, especially since her family is gone. Thanks again, and I hope you enjoy reading!**

**Finally CammieJR: Thank you so much for coming home! I missed you dreadfully, and wrote constantly while you were away, hoping to blow your mind! And I think I succeeded! Yay for me! Thank you for not killing me either. I truly appreciate it.**


	11. Missing and Loving

**Dark Chocolate**

**Written by: canangelscry**

**Disclaimer: Still waiting in line… not happening anytime soon…**

**What happened last time in Dark Chocolate:** _As she crawled into her bed that night, Eden's mind raced about the day.__Willy was going to be gone for two weeks, and she didn't know how on god's green earth she was going to cope without him for that long. Granted, she had been in America for slightly over a year, but that was different._

_She didn't love him as much then compared to now._

* * *

**Chapter 11: Missing and Loving**

Eden rolled over in her bed, seeing that the time was two in the morning. Five minutes ago she had checked and she swore it said 2:05…**_And he's only been gone for two days…can you imagine how you're going to be by the end of next week?_**

_Will you shut up? I don't need this…_

She flung back the covers and crawled out of her bed, turning on one of the bedside lights. She wiped her eyes and stood, wobbling over to her dresser. Slowly, the young girl pulled open the second drawer and moved some of her shirts out of the way, looking…

_There you are_…

Eden smiled upon finding her treasure and walked back to bed, sitting on the edge as she held the object close to her chest. Pulling her legs up to sit Indian-style, she lowered the dark colored frame from her arms and stared at the picture, smiling all the while…

Lying beneath glass and a purple mat was Willy and she, captured in a moment of celluloid, smiles lighting their faces. The picture was taken back at the slumber party, shortly after Eden and Allie's raid on the Chocolate room. Her small ivory fingers traced the chocolatier's jaw line, coming to rest gingerly on his perfect shaped mouth. His purple eyes were not gazing at her directly, but for the first time that Eden noticed, he was looking slightly down, towards the Eden in the picture. The newly turned nineteen year-old looked at herself, who was grinning cheerily, her eyes trained on the camera, missing Willy's private moment of looking at her…

_Thank God for camera's…_

_**You've got that right…**_

Sighing, Eden moved back to her pillows, the frame coming with her. Then an idea struck her. She quickly jumped off her bed, and went to the door, checking to see if anyone just happened to be around…in the off chance that there was, Eden did NOT want to get caught. She closed the door behind her and opened Willy's, walking in slowly, the door shutting behind her.

Eden was shocked.

The room was painted a light burgundy color, with mahogany wood floors. On the far wall was a marble fireplace with dark colored seating, and a light rug. Beside that was a door, that led into what Eden supposed was the bathroom. However, her attention was taken to the large oversized California King bed covered with a warm cream-colored comforter with dark sheets underneath.

Smiling, Eden quickly made her way to the right side, and crawled in between the sheets, amazed to find that they were made of bamboo cotton. She snuggled close to the pillow that would usually hold her chocolatier's head and inhaled the familiar scent of peanuts mixed with…_caramel…__that's __what's been missing!_ She thought, a grin on her face. After finally getting comfortable, and that wasn't hard on Willy's amazingly soft mattress, Eden closed her eyes and smiled…this was as close as she could ever get to the real thing…

* * *

It had been a week since Willy had left, and time couldn't pass fast enough in the chocolate room. After three sleepless nights, Eden had gotten the work done that Willy wanted her to finish while he was away and was now sitting by the waterfall, where they had their first one-on-one confrontation. She smiled fondly at the memory…_Time does fly when you're having fun…but Willy's not here, so that is the reason it's not going fast enough…_

Sighing, she leaned back and closed her eyes, placing a blade of grass in her mouth, sucking on the end. "_Willy Wonka, Willy Wonka, the amazing chocolatier…Willy Wonka, Willy Wonka, everybody give a cheer…"_ she sang lightly, shaking her head back and forth as she did so.

"Am I going insane?" she asked no one, rising from her horizontal position.

"I have to be, in order to be singing that silly song." She sighed, rolling over on her stomach.

Eden began to play with a few of the new candy ladybugs she had created a few days ago before Willy's departure. He was excited about the idea, and wanted to work on more insects. _It would be a great seller with the little kids. Having an eatable ant farm would be a wonderful gift for birthdays, Christmas, and Easter! _At least, that's what Willy thought…Eden just thought it would be a cool thing to play with when she was bored.

However, her short attention span won out, and she walked around, coming across the pumpkin patch where she heard Willy singing…She smiled and moved to where he had sat, sitting just as he did. She closed her eyes, and let herself relive the moment, the words dripping from her mouth…

"**_Come with me and you'll be  
in a world of pure imagination.  
Take a look and you'll see  
into your imagination._**

**_We'll begin with a spin  
Traveling in the world of my creation.  
What we'll see will defy  
Explanation._**"

"I've been thinking of putting a copyright on that. Besides, I think you should be singing it as Traveling in the world of his creation, not yours…"

Immediately, Eden's eyes shot open and she turned around quickly. Standing a few feet behind her was the man himself, a smile on his face. "Willy!" she shouted, laughing as she ran over to him. "What are you doing here? I thought you had to be in New York for your 'important business' meeting." She said, using her fingers to emphasize her words.

He chuckled and took her arm. "It's nice to see you too. I got tired of sitting in my room, and asked if there was any reason why I was just sitting around. You're influence is rubbing off on me."

Eden giggled. "Is that the only reason why you decided to cut your business short?"

"No…"

The teen stopped and looked at him as he continued walking. "Not going to elaborate?" she asked, catching up and tugging on his sleeve.

"I missed…well, that is…I…" he balked, not wanting to reveal the fact that he missed her terribly, and couldn't stop thinking of her.

"You? We established that you missed…what? The Oompa-Loompas?" she questioned, keeping up with him as he continued to walk.

"Ye-ah. The Oompa-Loompas…I missed the Oompa-Loompas. How is Doris?"

Eden gave him a side glance… "I asked her about you and your business trips…she said one time your trip was expanded to an entire month…and when you returned, you didn't miss them then…"

Willy knew he was in a hole. **How in Nerd's name am I supposed to get out of this one?** He chuckled nervously… "Mumbler!" he said, stopping to look at her and continued walking…leaving behind a very suspicious Eden.

She shook her head, just happy to be able to see him. "And just why are you in my jacket?" the chocolatier said, turning to her.

Shock overcame Eden._ Holy Mother of all that is Good…I forgot I had it on! _ She had taken to wearing one of the jackets in the back of his closet, mainly because she loved the way he smelled, and wanted it with her all day long…and it felt like a hug from him. "I…well, that is…I wanted…erm…I…"

"You…wanted…what?" he said, mimicking her from earlier, a smirk ever-present on his face.

"Well…" she began, not sure how to explain herself.

Willy raised an eyebrow, and grinned. He had caught her and got her speechless, a rare accomplishment with Miss Hamilton. He watched as she fitted her words together.

"ImissedyousoIwantedtohavesomethingthatremindedmeofyouotherthancandy…" she said, her words jumbled and fast.

Willy shook his head and just looked at her. "Do I have to say it?" he said, smirking.

Eden rolled her eyes and pushed his shoulder jokingly. "I missed you! Okay? It was…_weird_ without you here…and I…missed you…" she whispered shyly, looking to the floor.

A smirk came upon the man's face as he looked at the suddenly shy girl. "Really…that's funny… I… I don't… feel missed." He said; making his tone of voice shocked which caused Eden to look up at him.

He turned and walked over the hill, waiting for the brunette to realize what he said. She stood by a tree, slightly confused and hurt. _You don't feel missed huh? Well bucko, you've got another thing coming._

**Wow… you're starting to sound like me.**

_Shut up._

Eden slid out of the jacket, and gathered her breath. She located her target, and began to run. As Willy continued to walk around the chocolate room, he heard something coming towards him, and he couldn't help but smile. He turned, and found Eden running towards him, a huge grin on her face. Before he could say Pixie Stix, she was in his arms, kissing him soundly on the mouth. Slowly, her lips massaged his as Willy overcame slight shock. He knew she was going to jump into his arms, but a kiss…

The chocolatier quickly overcame the initial shock, and responded well to the kiss, pressing his mouth against hers. Eden smiled against his warm lips, and allowed herself to get fully lost in the kiss. She wanted to see just how far the chocolate man was going to go on the first time. And it began to show that Willy Wonka was not shy in this department. Slowly, he ran his tongue over her lips, asking, begging for permission to enter. When it was given, Eden gasped in shock and complete desire as their tongues began to dance together. As the kiss wore on, they broke apart for short moments, catching their breath before melting their mouths together in a heated embrace, time and time again.

Somehow, and Eden had no clue as to any logical answer, Willy managed to lift her into an embrace, and lead her to the glass elevator, her legs wrapping tightly against his waist. They made it to the contraption, although they had managed to stumble over various candy objects and run into many trees on their way. Upon entering, Willy quickly pushed a button, silently hoping that it would lead to their private rooms. The elevator shot up, and pushed the chocolatier into Eden against a wall, causing their kiss to deepen ever more so. Eden pulled away before gently attacking the flesh on Willy's neck, causing him to groan deeply as she nipped a spot and then gently caressed it with her tongue repetitively. After moments of sheer torture, Willy pulled her back for another kiss, ramming the girl's back into one of the walls, neither of them noticing that they had run into the panel of buttons.

A loud and familiar siren began to go off, causing Eden to pull away and look up at the top of the elevator. "Every damned time I get close to him you have to bloody go off don't you!?" she shouted before returning to Willy's mouth, not caring about the damned siren any longer.

However, Willy wasn't as in sync with their second kiss, lowering its intensity. That is, until the elevator stopped suddenly, throwing them across the small space, landing in a pile on the floor. Eden began to giggle softly as she found that her hand landed on Willy's thigh, close to a very important part that was rather hard. Willy became embarrassed, and stood, helping her up and looking around to figure out what was wrong. He immediately noticed that the entire panel was lit up, mostly in the shape of Eden's backside. "Well… I think I have an idea on what happened…" he said, a smirk upon his face.

Eden simply glared at him. "What would that be?"

Willy thought for a moment, trying to figure out how to… gently tell Eden what was wrong with the elevator, and that he couldn't fix it. "Well, I think that by hitting all the buttons on the wall, we ended up throwing the elevator into overdrive, resulting in making it confused on which way to go." He said, pretending that he knew how to fix the machine by examining the top.

"Can you fix it?"

Suddenly, the elevator doors opened, and shook, throwing Eden out of the elevator, her hands grasping the ledge. "Willy!" she cried, sheer terror upon her face. "Help me!"

Immediately, he grasped both of her arms in his, and pulled, holding her tightly to his chest when they tumbled back inside. Eden began to shake in his arms, completely terrified. "I don't…like…this…damned thing…anymore. I swear, this thing has a vendetta against me, and these blasted alarms are giving me a migraine." She stuttered, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck.

"It'll be all right." He whispered consolingly, looking around for a way to escape.

Noticing only one way out, he looked down at the girl trembling in his arms, and lifted her into an embrace. "Do you trust me?" he asked, pulling her close.

"What?"

"Do… you… trust… me?" he said slowly, overemphasizing every word.

Eden slapped his shoulder. "Of course I do. What I meant was what are you trying to do?"

Willy ran a hand over his face, not too sure about the idea himself. However, he didn't want the girl he cherished to be scared. He gently cupped her face in his hand and kissed her nose. "I know for a fact that you are not going to like it starshine… but it is the only way out of here alive that I can think of."

Gulping, Eden closed her eyes and leaned against his chest. "I'll keep my eyes closed and hold on tight." She whispered, knowing full well what Willy was about to try. She only hoped this worked.

Willy slipped out of his jacket and slid it over one of the nearby rails before grabbing Eden around her waist tightly, and leaping out of the elevator. The brunette nuzzled her face into his strong pecks, muffling her screams of terror as they flew throughout the factory relying on the slanted bars of the elevator tracks. Through the vibrations of the rails, Willy could tell that the elevator had taken off, and that it was gaining speed. He quickly maneuvered their positions so that they were able to switch to another rail, and escape the path of the now dangerous transporter. Time passed, and Willy noticed that the girl in his arms was muttering something, and he wasn't too sure if he wanted to know. They slid further on, finally coming to a halt above a room Willy recognized. "Hey! I know where we are!" he said, smiling.

Eden peeked out from his chest, and looked down. "Oh… my… God!" she shrieked, grabbing Willy's vest even tighter.

Below the couple was the Fizzy Lemonade Swimming Pool room, and they were directly over the center of the pink fizzing pool. "Eden, you have to calm down. I've got you." Willy said, trying to calm the girl who was beginning to climb to reach the pole.

"How can I calm down? If I let go, I'll fall into the pool and drown!" she yelled, completely freaking out.

"If you don't calm down, I will let go, and we'll both end up wet."

The girl stopped, and looked at the chocolatier, complete terror on her face. "You wouldn't." she whispered, her voice shaking.

"You're right. I wouldn't, but you need to calm down or else your wriggling around will end up causing us to fall in the pool." He said, completely serious as he held her shaking figure close.

Slowly, Willy moved his jacket so that they were able to move across the tracks, and get them to land softly near the exit. "See? That wasn't so bad." He said, placing his jacket back on.

"Easy for you to say." Eden mumbled, glaring at the floor.

Willy smiled and grabbed her hand. "Now, since the elevator's on the fritz, we'll have to use the stairs."

Groaning, the girl followed, and was shocked when they entered the emergency set of stairs that led to their private rooms. "We have to walk up all of these stairs?" she questioned, loosing energy just looking at the giant staircase that seemed to have no end.

"Good heavens no! There's always another way to do something here. I thought you'd know that by now." Willy grinned as he pointed to a secret panel beside her. "Open that panel and you will find an oblong aquamarine button."

Eden was taken aback slightly but continued as she was told, and found it to be quite the way Willy stated. "Bloody hell, it is oblong and aquamarine! I thought men only knew five colors and four shapes."

"That may be true of some men. But you will soon find that I am unlike so many men you know of." Willy grinned playfully as he leaned towards her, pressing the button.

Eden's senses were overtaken by the scent of the chocolatier, causing her to roll her eyes in the back of her head, closing them to hide her very apparent arousal. She gasped as the stairs beneath her feet began to move like an escalator, and she grabbed Willy's arm for support, completely unprepared for the sudden movement. "Are you serious?" she asked, looking up at him, a scowl upon her face.

"Of course!" he replied his cheery smile present.

"You told me that the only way to our rooms was through the elevator!"

"No. I included the staircase. I just left out the fact that it moves. I couldn't have you loathing one of my greatest inventions, now could I?" he questioned, running his gloved hands up and down her arms.

Eden's scowl slowly turned into a smile as she shook her head. She had to admit… she did like how the elevator threw her into his arms. "I do have to say… it had its…ups and downs…" she mumbled, looking at him.

The two laughed at her unintended pun, both secretly wishing for another repeat of this afternoon…

Without breaking the elevator this time.

* * *

Slide, wait, jump. Wait, slide, smile. "King me." 

Willy sighed as he added a light colored piece upon one of Eden's Draughts playing pieces. "You are too good at this game." He mumbled, reaching for his glass of hot chocolate.

She giggled against his chest, and adjusted herself so her legs were straddling one of his as they lied on the dark couch in Willy's room. "I guess I did leave out the fact that while I was in San Francisco, I won the dorm Checkers tournament." Eden said, moving her piece to capture another one of Willy's pieces.

He shook his head, and looked at the metal board. Eden had taken all but three of his moving pieces, and he had yet to capture any. "I dislike board games…"

"You're just saying that because you're losing." She laughed, loving the way Willy's paisley silk shirt felt beneath her cheek.

An aggravated groan escaped the man, and he turned away from the game in disgust. "Let's do something else." He said, beginning to run his long white fingers through Eden's hair, sending shivers down her spine.

_You already are…_

**Hell yes. This is the best day of our lives!**

_You've got that right._

Eden sighed contentedly, and played idly with the buttons on his shirt. "I like this." She whispered, catching Willy's attention.

"What?"

"This. Us being together like this… It's nice."

Willy smiled and took another sip of his hot chocolate. "I do too. I'm grateful I came back a week early. Otherwise I'd be swamped with work. Not that that's a bad thing mind you. I love candy making."

"Never a bad thing at all. I like working with you Willy. It's an amazing experience."

This puzzled the candy man for a moment, and he turned her head to face his. "What do you mean by that?"

"Well… It's amazing to watch you work. You're always in tune with what's going on in every part of the factory, and when you're creating a new candy… You get this… never mind." She said, shaking her head as she smiled.

"No, what? I want to know. I've always worked alone, and this is interesting to hear from you." He stated, wiping a stray curl from her face.

She sighed as her grin grew before she replied. "You get this adorable look on your face… It's like a little kid at Christmas, opening their gifts and amazed at what they received. It's… magical."

Willy looked down at her, a genuine smile on his face. _What _**_does_**_ make it magical?_ He pondered, his thumb rubbing Eden's back in thought. However, the girl lying in his lap disturbed his thoughts. "Willy?"

"Yes, Starshine?"

Eden smiled, "I thought I lost you for a second there." She said, tucking his hair behind his ears, revealing a small gold hoop on his left ear.

"Oh my god! Willy, you have an earring!" she exclaimed, gently feeling the hoop with her fingers.

"I am amazed it took you this long to figure that out." He smirked.

Eden scowled at him, and moved herself closer to his ear. "I like it." She whispered seductively before flicking her tongue against his earlobe, causing Willy to shudder beneath her.

She smiled at his reaction and moved even closer. "Does the amazing chocolatier like that?"

"A… a little." Willy whispered.

_Understatement of the year._

Eden took his earlobe in her mouth, sucking it gently while playing with the gold hoop with her tongue. "Just a little?" she questioned, continuing.

"Okay, a lot." Willy said, completely forgetting about the mug of hot chocolate in his hand.

Before Eden could even continue the torture, he had dropped the cup, making the dark mixture spill all over them. The girl screamed and shot up, completely shocked by the warm substance on her middle, and Willy sat up just as quickly, hot chocolate seeping into his pants. He took Eden's hand and led her to the bathroom, where he handed her a washcloth to try and clean herself up as he did the same. "This is worse than Prince Pondicherry's castle mess!" he exclaimed as he tried to wipe the concoction off his legs.

Eden looked up from her stomach, "I remember him. Grandpa used to tell me your story when I was younger, and I never understood why he didn't listen to you." She said before turning back to cleaning her mess.

"He was a spoiled prince, as most are, and he was completely arrogant. Not the greatest six months of my life."

The brunette dropped her washcloth. "Six months?! You were in India for six months with a har…" Eden coughed, covering up her slip. "Excuse me. With Prince Pondicherry?"

"I was. Is that coming out?" Willy said, knowing full well what Eden was originally going to say.

She looked at the now ruined shirt, and sighed. "I was never good at getting stains out." She huffed.

"Here." He said, entering a door.

When he returned, Eden noticed he had one of his shirts and a pair of black boxer shorts. "Put these on, you'll be more comfortable." He instructed before closing the door behind him to change as well.

Nimbly, the teen changed into the clothes provided by Willy, and took a few moments to simply smell the soft silk shirt, his scent filling her nose. _Wow… he smells amazing…_ Eden quickly left the bathroom, and sat on the couch, waiting for Willy to come out. The flames of the fire crackled, causing her to turn her attention to them. A laugh escaped her when she imagined Willy doing that god-awful Indian dance again. _Be the flame Eden! Be the flame!_

"And just what is so funny?"

Eden jumped and turned to see the man in question standing beside her, dressed in his black lounge pants and burgundy robe once again. She shook her head, "Nothing. Just… reminiscing."

Willy returned her smile, as his eyes roved over her in his clothes. He absolutely loved it. The way her hair grazed his silk shirt, the way her body fit easily into said shirt, and the way the boxers' shorts left her long, lean legs revealed for his greedy eyes. The grandfather clock in the corner pulled him from his thoughts, and alerted him that it was nearing midnight. "Oh! I'm sorry. I completely lost track of time." He said, helping her up from the couch.

She giggled and held his arm as they walked to her room. "Dinner was lovely, and I liked playing Draughts with you. Even if you are a sore loser." She smirked.

Willy scoffed. "I am _not_ a sore loser." He said, pulling her round to face him.

Before she could speak, his mouth was upon hers, ravaging her. She responded, and smiled.

Eden could definitely get used to saying good night like this from now on.

* * *

**A/N: I know, it's a little shorter than the last few chapters, but I liked where I ended it, and I wanted to post this as soon as possible! I can practically hear the people screaming: "FINALLY!"**

**Well, I am here to serve and satisfy! So, I have a quick question to ask you before I go into reviewer responses. My beta and I have been talking for several weeks about the idea of adding a small M chapter to this story. Now, I've never written anything like that before, nor have I experienced it, seeing as I'm probably the only 17-year-old girl in the tri-county area who hasn't been kissed yet. (But that's okay. I want that to be special…) So, I'm just throwing the idea out for ya'll and it would be my first ever Rated-M fic. I have a small bit of it written, and I'm only going off of my beta (she's happily married and has 4 kids. I think she's got that covered) and fics that I have read over the years. It's up to you guys and I just want you to know that if you absolutely do not want it, I won't do it. I have full respect for my readers and I won't post something that you won't like/feel comfortable reading/ or think is just nasty (fact of life, but hey, some people think it is nasty… whatever.). **

**Wow… I think that is my longest Author's note. **

**Reviewer Responses:**

**Yva J: **Pure Imagination is one of my favorite songs on the entire planet, and I couldn't resist. I didn't intend for a ploy for reviews, but now that I think about it… it kinda was… I have recently discovered that I am a review whore, and can't get enough of em! I absolutely love checking my e-mail and am simply delighted when I have one! Ya know, I thought about sending Eden to NY, but I think this works just a smidgen better… Serious glomphing. I hoped you enjoyed what I wrote and I hope to please ya in the future!

**PickledDuckFeet:** Everlasting Gobstoppers are a staple in my diet nowadays. : ) I'm hoping that you liked what I wrote here…

**Lady Knight19: **You know, you are the only person that caught onto that! Hope you liked it!

**the ness-ness: **Ya know… I think a visit could be arranged… PM me and we'll work on that. Glad you're lovin it, and I hope you continue to! (BTW, I got your review before I went to bed tonight, and just _had_ to post. I was going to wait until tomorrow morning, but changed my mind. Props girl. Props.)

**And finally… CammieJR: **Girl, I am running out of things to tell you! I am so happy to have you working with me, and I cannot wait to continue on this sweet journey writing with you.


	12. Facing the Past

**Dark Chocolate**

**Written by: canangelscry**

**Disclaimer: Still waiting in line… not happening anytime soon…**

**What happened last time in Dark Chocolate:** _Before she could speak, his mouth was upon hers, ravaging her. She responded, and smiled. _

_Eden could definitely get used to saying good night like this from now on._

* * *

**Chapter 12: Facing the Past**

England's summer rain sprinkled on the town of Langworth, as the people below the dark clouds hustled and bustled to get to their destination under a rainbow of brollies. Among the mass of people on a Friday morning was Eden, walking through the crowds in her faux brown leather jacket and purple brolly. She had several things on her agenda for her day out of the factory, but the first on her list was something she had delayed doing for the longest time…

Visiting her parent's gravesite.

Emotionally, Eden knew she wasn't ready when she first arrived, but now, after a few months of grieving privately away from Willy in her room, she was ready. Yes, she cared deeply for the chocolatier, and had now admitted to herself that she loved him… but she still had problems showing her sad emotions around him. A part of her believed that it was because Willy made her happier about things, and the other part told her that it was because she was afraid of having a repeat in her life.

Yes…Preston Wilcox is whom she thought of when she tried to figure out why she had this problem.

Preston was her next-door neighbor as they grew up and their parents were good friends, so it was only natural that the two of them became close… to the point where they had become inseparable. When Eden turned sixteen and Preston was seventeen, the two began to date, as was expected… and that was when it all changed.

The boy had no consideration for the girl, and had even stooped to the point where he had begun to emotionally abuse Eden. In just a short time, she thought very little of herself, and always hid what she felt from everyone. Her parents took notice, but Eden assured them she was fine. Only Allie knew the truth in her life, and helped her escape the brutal relationship. Three months after it had ended, Preston and his family moved away to London, and Eden had never been happier. Since that day, her emotions began to slowly come out again, although she had yet to allow someone to hold her as she cried. Only Willy had done that when she had her nightmares, and Eden had yet to fully understand why she allowed it.

Sighing, Eden cleared her mind, and turned to enter the graveyard as the rainfall began to grow heavier. Suits the mood. She thought, making her way past the many marble and granite headstones. The cobblestones beneath her red sneakers ground together and she took a right into the grass, walking past six tombstones before she knelt before a black headstone. The small tears in her eyes fell, slowly rolling down her pale cheeks.

"Mummy… Daddy… I just… I love you guys so, so much, and I want you to know… I'm okay." She began, her voice cracking, but gaining strength as she continued.

"Well, as okay as I can get for now. I've moved in with Willy Wonka… and things are… things are great. I'm learning so much from him, and… well…" A soft laugh escaped her. "I've fallen in love with him. You were right mum, as much as I hate to admit it. I think the three of you would have gotten along so well.

"Allie likes me living in the factory. She's been sneaking chocolates home with her every time she's come to visit, and the last time she stayed over Willy gave her a dark chocolate tree. I wonder if he knows what he's getting into."

Eden could practically hear her father's laughter. She smiled and pressed her hand to her lips. "I love you both." She whispered as her pale hand rested upon the large HAMILTON etched letters.

As she exited the graveyard and began to make her way to Allie's flat, the rain stopped, and the sun peeked out from behind the clouds as the storm passed. Things seemed as if they were going to get much better.

* * *

And they did. As Eden walked through the streets to Allie's flat, the sun had come out and began to dry the wet pavement beneath her feet. The summer breeze smelled of flowers and fresh rain, and the warm rays of the sun seeped into Eden's skin, making her smile grow. Three loud knocks on Allie's flat door silenced the happy screams coming from inside. The grin on Eden's face couldn't help but get bigger as she heard Alec running to the door. When he opened it, she was greeted with her usual hug around her waist, sucking the breath out of her lungs. "Hello to you too Alec. Is your mommy ready?" she asked, patting the boy on his head. 

"I don't know. But guess what!" his excited seven-year-old voice exclaimed, warranting all of Eden's attention.

"What?" she said, just as enthused.

"Daddy was chasing me around the house, acting like he was a lion!"

Eden laughed, "Was he? Were the two of you playing safari again?" she asked, looking up at James, Allie's husband.

"Of course! One day I would like to take him with me to Africa, but Allie won't hear of it." He said, his heavy English accent filling the house.

"With good reason! God only knows what could happen on one of those things James. A lion could come out and attack my little baby." Allie said, coming down the stairs with her overly large purse.

"Al, I think you're being a little dramatic over that. I'd be a little more worried if your tuna casserole would attack us rather than a lion on a safari." Eden joked, earning a small punch from Allie on her shoulder.

"Very funny. James, don't forget that at seven the Howton's are coming over for dinner. I should be home around five. Is that okay?"

"Of course, love. You just worry about having a good time with Eden all right?" James said, kissing his wife.

"Isn't he the best?" Allie asked, as the two began their walk towards the many shopping centers in Langworth.

Two hours had passed, and when Eden's stomach growled for the umpteenth time, Allie had suggested that they stop for lunch at the Daily Grind. They each decided on a slice of shepherd's pie and a coke before retreating to their usual spot to scarf down their food. "Hey Eden…" Allie said, taking a bite of her pie.

"Yep?"

"Has Willy told you anything about his parents?"

Eden put her fork on her plate and took a swig of her coke before she answered. "He told me about his mother… we both like our tea the same way. Go figure. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I had to find Alec a dentist, and I heard that the best one was Dr. Wilbur Wonka. I took Alec there and the guy is a genius! Although… he's very standoffish, and he doesn't talk very much."

Eden pursed her mouth, and shrugged. "He's never said anything about his father to me. Just his mum."

Allie raised her eyebrows in amusement. "What was she like?"

"According to Willy? She was very stubborn." She laughed, taking a sip of her chilled coke.

A loud laugh escaped Allie, "That reminds me of the chocolatier."

As lunch continued, Eden couldn't help but think of Willy and if this Dr. Wonka was in anyway related to him…

Shortly after lunch, Eden and Allie decided to return home so that when Allie's company arrived, she would have everything ready. However, upon their arrival, Alec fell and chipped his tooth. Because Allie had company coming within the next hour, Eden pulled a big favor for her pal, taking Alec to the dentist that Allie had told her about at lunch. Now, she found herself in the waiting room of Dr. Wonka DDS for the only appointment that was available for the next two months.

She and Alec had raced their way here, speeding through traffic to the middle of nowhere. For this kind of location he'd better be good. She thought, reading the local newspaper. A few moments passed before a tall man, with a head full of white hair, dressed in a white dentist's outfit came before the two of them. "Hello there Alec. Back so soon?" a deep voice rumbled from him.

"I fell and chipped a tooth…" the seven-year-old said, bowing his head in slight shame.

"Ah, nothing I can't fix. Now, who is this lovely young lady you've brought with you? This isn't your mother." He said, leading the two back to his room.

"I'm Eden Hamilton, a close friend of his mum's." She said, a smile upon her features.

"Wonderful to meet you. Now Alec, let's get started."

As Dr. Wonka began his work, Eden looked around the room, amazed to find framed articles of Willy's work upon the walls, along with many scrapbooks that held numerous mentions of the chocolatier. Her suspicions were correct, and she turned to the dentist. "Dr. Wonka?"

"Yes Miss Hamilton?" he said, continuing his work on Alec.

"Willy's your son…isn't he?"

He stopped momentarily, and turned to her. "Do you know him?"

**Does shoving our tongue down his throat count?**

_You can't say that!_

_**Both of you, please just shut up!**_

"Actually, I know him very well. I live at the factory with him. Learning all the ins and outs that is." She said, brushing a stray hair from her face.

"That's why I thought your name sounded familiar. You won the Golden Ticket contest. However, shortly after the contest, the factory closed. But now business is booming again. I imagine that you are learning your job well?"

"I didn't accept the offer originally. I left for a photography institute in San Francisco and stayed there for a year, but when my parents died I decided that for my sanity, I should return to him. He's all I've got…other than Allie that is." She whispered, turning back to the pictures.

"I'm sorry. I understand the loss of a loved one all too well." He said sadly, returning to his work.

A smile came upon her mouth as an idea struck her. "Dr. Wonka, would you like to join us for dinner on Sunday? I know I would really enjoy it."

For the second time, the dentist turned to her, a sigh escaping his lips. "Miss Hamilton, I have not seen my son in twenty-four years. I hardly believe that me showing up on his factory doorstep will be the best surprise for a Sunday afternoon. Although I appreciate the offer, I do not feel it would be wise."

"Oh please? I am positive that Willy would like it very much if you were to visit. And he told me that I could invite anyone I wanted, and I would love it if you would join us." She said, letting her brilliant white smile to try and do some extra bribing.

"You know Miss Hamilton, you have a very nice smile."

Eden was taken aback by the comment but continued her smile ever so brightly. The older man smiled at her confusion and eagerness. "I'm sorry, Miss Hamilton. It has been many years in the business. Back to your generous invitation, I will agree to come. But you have to promise me that Willy is all right with this."

Eden's smile grew wider. "I promise. And call me Eden."

_Hon, are you forgetting one little fact?_

**Willy doesn't even know we're here AND he's never told us anything about his father! Remember?**

_…**Leave me alone…Trust me… it will work…**_

**I hate it when she does this to us…**

_You aren't the only one._

_**I'm not listening!**_

Willy is so going to kill us.

_**I'M STILL NOT LISTENING!**_

**Oh yeah…We're as good as dead.**

* * *

After dropping off Alec at his house, Eden made the short trek back to the factory, her nerves beginning to get to her. Yes, she had just made plans without actually asking Willy for permission, but this was his Father! And he did tell her that she could have anyone she wanted over at any time. 

As she neared the gates, she saw several reporters and rolled her eyes. This was not on her agenda for the day. She hated these varmints that pestered her and tried to probe her for answers about the chocolatier that resided inside. Many called her name, but she refused to meet any of their eyes, and was eternally grateful that she was wearing a pair of the television room's sunglasses. No flash from a camera could penetrate that dark of a glass. A sigh escaped her as she squeezed through the gates, and shut them behind her, locking them into place. "Miss Hamilton! Is it true that the chocolatier has left the factory to you?"

"Eden! Can you look this way please?! Millions of your fans are wanting to know what it's like in the factory!"

_**I have fans?**_ She thought, ignoring their insane questions as she hurried across the long courtyard to the doors.

Once inside, she breathed a sigh of relief, and removed her coat and glasses, heading towards the inventing room, where she knew Willy had to be hiding. The many halls were once dizzying to her when she first arrived, but after many uses since the elevator's fritz, she knew them by heart, and loved walking the factory now more than the elevator.

But upon her arrival in the Inventing Room, the chocolatier was nowhere to be found. She checked behind nearly every invention and at his work desk, but he wasn't there. "Where are you Willy Wonka?" she mumbled, heading to the chocolate room to find an Oompa-Loompa for some help.

When she asked the nearest Oompa-Loompa, she realized that they had no way of communicating. Willy had yet to teach her Loompa! Fortunately, Carl knew where he was, and through a very complicated game of charades, Eden found out that Willy was in his office... and that he had been in there for quite some time...

Frowning, the girl headed towards the Glass Elevator, still a little wary of traveling inside of the damned contraption. Since it had been repaired, it didn't travel quite as fast as it once did, but if you weren't on your toes, it could fling you around just as good. She pressed the button that Carl had told her to push, and the elevator took off, getting her to her destination in no time. A small ding went off, and she exited, finding a set of large oak double doors before her, the handles forming Willy's traditional WW.

She snuck her head in between the doors, and let her eyes adjust to the darkness of the room. The brown orbs peered into the dimly lit room, barely forming a few armchairs, bookcases, and a large desk in front of an equally large fireplace. The back of the dark purple wingback chair was facing her, and she could hear Willy mumbling about something. "You know...you really shouldn't mumble. Because I can't understand a word you're saying." she said, a smile on her face as she approached the chocolatier.

"Not now Eden. This isn't a good time." Willy grumbled, his voice much deeper than Eden had ever heard it.

"Are you all right Willy?" she asked, kneeling beside him, taking his stiff hand in hers.

"Do I look like I'm all right?" he asked, throwing Eden off guard.

"Willy, you're freaking me out a little bit. What's wrong?"

"What's wrong?! Let's start at the beginning shall we? I wake up this morning, thinking I'm going to have a wonderful day. Then I get word that Slugworth has delivered a new line of chocolate that won't go to a woman's thighs! Then, I realize that if I hadn't taken a few days off I would have beaten him to the punch, and gotten my line out faster! So, the question should be...How, on God's Green Earth, did Slugworth find out about my secret plan!?" Willy shouted, his voice rising with every word.

"Well...Allie and I used to joke back and forth about it for a few years now, but how the bloody hell should I know? I didn't even know that you were bloomin working on that!" Eden yelled, standing to tower over the sitting chocolatier.

"Well, it's nice to know that my life's work is a joke to you!" he shouted, rising to stand above her.

"This was before I even met you, you...you...blaggard!" She screamed.

"Oh, resorting to name calling are we, impudent hussy?!"

"You're damn right I am you _mutton dagger_!" she shouted, pushing Willy back.

The chocolatier's eyes widened at her use of profanity and he moved back. "There is no need for vulgarity Eden." He said, his voice back to the deep rumble it was when she first disturbed him.

Eden looked to the ground. "I'm sorry. It's just... you kept going on and on and it made me feel like... the time we spent together while you were off…like it didn't mean anything to you..." she said, her voice growing small.

As Eden spoke, Willy felt like a vermicious kinid that should crawl under a rock and die. He walked to her and gently took her in his arms. "I'm sorry. I just... I felt like I've failed you, because I wanted to make something that you would love."

Eden smiled. "Everything you make I love. And you shouldn't pay any attention to Slugworth...He's all mouth and no trousers."

Willy chuckled and realized what time it was. "Dear me. I think we're late for dinner again."

"I doubt Doris will let us live this down," she said, leading him out of the office and to the Elevator.

Now that the air was clear between them, Eden knew she had to tell Willy about their plans on Sunday. The only problem was figuring out how to do it without having a reprise of what had just occured...

* * *

Conversation was light as the couple began their dinner, both enjoying a heaping plateful of Bubble and Squeak. About halfway through their meal, Willy turned to Eden, and began a deeper conversation. "How did your day go with Allie?" 

As Eden swallowed her drink, she inhaled, thus causing lemonade to go down the wrong pipe, which in turn made her begin to cough violently. Willy did his best to help her, but after a few moments it passed, and she turned to him. "Uh...We had a grand time. I didn't buy anything, but Allie went bizerk."

The chocolatier laughed and continued to eat as Eden elaborated for a few moments, before she told him of Alec's fall. "So we picked him up, and while he was crying, we noticed that he had a chipped tooth and had to be taken to the dentist. Allie recruited me since they were having company and tonight was the only appointment the doctor had. Such a nice old gent...Dr. Wilbur Wonka." she said before taking a bite.

Instantly, Willy dropped his fork, causing a loud clank to fill the room as silence began to fill the room. Eden could tell his demeanor had changed, and she wasn't sure if what she had done was the right thing. She watched as he cleared his throat, "I'm sorry. How did... How did that go?" he said, his voice going to the high-pitched voice she knew from the tour... The voice he used when he was extremely nervous.

Eden decided to play cool. "Fine. I'm just wondering why you never bothered to tell me that your father was still alive and well."

"Simple. You never asked."

She dropped her fork in agitation. "I think you should have told me this Willy. You know that Family to me is... everything. You know that."

Willy slammed his glass to the table, spilling some of its contents on the tablecloth. "I didn't seem to think that it was necessary."

"Not necessary? Not Bloody _NECESSARY_?! Willy...you've got to be kidding me. You didn't think that for one minute that I wanted to know about him?"

"My father and I have a troubled history together, and I would rather not relive that at this very moment."

"Yeah? Well you will have plenty of time to dig up old dirt before Sunday." Eden stated, throwing her napkin to the side of her plate.

Completely blind-sided, Willy was confused. "Sunday? What are you talking about?"

"I invited your father to be our guest on Sunday for dinner." She said, matter-of-factly.

The chocolatier looked at her, many emotions raging through his violet eyes. He didn't know how he was supposed to react. He hadn't seen his father in lord knows how long. "Eden...you can't do this. Inviting Allie is one thing, but my father?" he said, exasperated. "You have no idea what you are asking of me." he sighed, running a hand through his hair.

Eden noticed how livid Willy was getting and knew that there was only one way through this without further argumentation. She stood and went behind his chair, letting her arms lay gently around his chest as she rested her head on his shoulder. "I understand how you and your father are not on good terms. But, I think that the two of you should let by-gones be simply that...by-gones. When I invited him, you should have seen the look on his face. He smiled and looked very relieved. I think he's excited," she whispered, knowing that her affect was working on him.

"Don't hold your breath. I have never known my father to be excited." Willy said, turning his head away.

Eden saw her chance, and plopped down in his lap. "I'm simply asking for an evening with the man that raised you. To reach out to him for just one night... Family means everything to me Willy... and you're my family now. The only one I've got." she said, forcing his eyes to meet hers.

The man sighed and looked away for just a moment before looking at her out of the corner of his eye. "All right. But on one condition."

Eden squealed and hugged him. "What's that?"

"You have to cook."

The girl pulled back and gave him a quizzical look. "Are you sure about that?"

Willy laughed and lifted her into his arms as he stood. "Positive."

Eden smiled as they entered the study, and before she knew it, Willy hadn't even reached page five of The Chronicles of Narnia before she had fallen asleep on top of Willy's chest.

* * *

It was a catastrophe. Everything Eden tried to do turned out either burned to an unrecognizable object, had too much salt in it, or didn't have enough spice. The nervous girl leaned against the kitchen counter, and held her face in her hands. _**This is the worst meal I've ever made. What am I going to do? Willy's father is supposed to be here within the hour, and all the food is ruined!**_

Sighing, Eden pulled out her cell phone and called the only person she knew to call...

"Allie, I really, really, _REALLY _need your help. All hell has gone loose in this kitchen, all the food is ballsed-up, and I can't make anything within the next hour and Willy's father is going to be here within the hour!" she huffed, throwing out the food she had made, scrunching her nose at the horrid smell of burned duck.

"Hon, first thing you need to do is calm down. Second, put on some water and boil it to make some spaghetti noodles. Then put garlic and half a stick of butter in a dish in the microwave and let it melt. I'll be over in fifteen minutes with your 'homemade' sauce from Dante's and the 'actual' garlic bread, untoasted so it looks like you actually made that. Don't worry anymore," she said, the sound of her keys jingling in the background.

"Yeah, but!"

"No buts. I've already got one and don't need another. Besides, Willy didn't say make the entire meal yourself."

"Allie, I don't know what I'd do without you." Eden said, smiling as she began to do what Allie told her to do.

"Just lose your head. Nothing important." Allie smirked, starting the engine of her car. "I'll be there in 15. Ciao!"

"Bye." Eden said, flipping her phone shut.

She honestly hoped that this worked... Willy wasn't fooled this easily.

…

True to her word, Allie arrived at the factory in fifteen minutes, the sauce and bread hidden inside one of her many enormous purses to conceal it from Willy. The two girls rushed about the stainless steel kitchen, each hard at work on their specified tasks; Allie was busy toasting the garlic bread so it wouldn't burn as Eden worked on the presentation of spaghetti on the square white plates, following the platinum stripe on the edge. As she finished, she thanked Allie, and ran upstairs to change and quickly do her hair. The flowing aquamarine asymmetrical sheath dress fit her perfectly, and her matching heels set it off perfectly. Her hair fell in soft waves after a few moments of brushing, and she decided that her makeup from this morning looked fine.

Eden quickly made her way to the dining room, sprinting as fast as she could in her shoes hoping that Allie had finished setting the table up. When she poked her head in, she smiled seeing that everything was perfect...to the very last W napkin ring on chocolate colored napkins lying gently upon dark purple leather charger plates. She took a moment to catch her breath, and went to find Willy in the reception hall. As she entered the long entry with the red carpet walkway, she stopped and watched from a distance as Willy paced, dressed in a beautiful black luxurious dress coat with his usual black pants and vest and a dark purple paisley shirt with his customary W pin at his neck. A smile curled on Eden's mouth and she walked up to him, causing the chocolatier to stop his pacing and slightly gape at her. "Close your mouth." She said, giggling as she kissed his chin in greeting.

"I was simply admiring you." He said, taking her arm as they walked to the door.

"Yes, but there are much better ways to do it than to stare." She scolded playfully.

"Then I shall have to do it when you aren't looking."

Eden laughed and rested her head on his arm. "I'm nervous." She whispered, squeezing his latex gloved hand.

"As am I. I haven't seen my father in over twenty years. What are we going to talk about?"

"I'm sure the two of you will find…something to talk about. And I'll be right there beside you so you won't be all alone wittle Willy Wonka." Eden said, her voice playful and a broad grin on her mouth.

"I ought to wipe that smile right off your face." He said, resting his nose against hers.

Eden rubbed her nose against his, and shook her head. "Later, I promise."

A loud ring was heard, and Willy signaled for the gates and doors to be opened as his father made his way. Eden was beginning to get excited. When she had called Dr. Wonka yesterday, she asked him to bring his scrapbooks since she didn't get such a good look at them at the office the other day, and wanted to know more about Willy's childhood.

…

Wilbur had to admit... he was nervous about seeing his son after all these years. Their last conversation together wasn't exactly pleasant, and even though he was extremely proud of his son, he had no idea on how to tell him. And now he had a young lady living with him? The dentist knew he shouldn't assume anything, but the way this young Eden Hamilton spoke of Willy and the way she seemed to have a small far away look when she was thinking made him believe that there was something going on between the two of them.

The older gentleman walked across the cobblestones of the courtyard, unsure of what he was doing. He had no idea where the door was, and the size of the building made him slightly apprehensive. But as he neared, one of the many large iron doors opened waiting for him to enter. Wilbur walked through the doorway, and was completely surprised by the twin charred green stages with an equally burned throne in between them. "Just ignore that!" a familiar voice called, and the dentist followed it through the red curtains coming to find Eden and Willy standing before him. "We haven't exactly gotten around to cleaning that up yet." Eden continued, taking his coat and heavy bag.

"Willy and I are so glad to see you!" she said eagerly, shaking his hand.

"Really? He seems to have disappeared." Wilbur stated, raising an eyebrow as he looked down the hall.

Eden turned around quickly, and sighed as she closed her eyes.** _He didn't. I swear to god if he doesn't show up within the next five minutes... _**"He does that quite often. Scares the heebie-jeebies out of me sometimes," she laughed, swearing to kill Willy in her mind.

Wilbur laughed and followed Eden. "He has that tendency. When he was much younger, he was always sneaking around and asking questions. Such an inquisitive boy."

"Nothing's changed much." the girl smiled, opting to take the escalating stairs rather than the glass elevator.

…

Willy was standing in the kitchen, half expecting Eden to come flying in at any moment with the blazes of hell right behind her. The image was slightly amusing and his laugh interrupted Allie. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing. Just a mental picture of Eden coming in here... I guarantee she is going to be spitting tacks at me later."

"The only way she would kill you tonight, is if you sat at dinner, poked around at your food and didn't say a single word." the strawberry-blonde said, hands on her hips.

At Willy's small grunt and look to the floor, she knew she had to help him as well. "You want some advice?"

The chocolatier looked up, "That would be wonderful."

"Remember that time heals many things. Put everything behind you and just be yourself. It has been a long time coming for this and right now, what you both need is to forgive." Allie stated in her caring yet motherly tone.

"Thank you so much Allie. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a dinner to attend." He said, smiling his million-watt smile.

"No problem, just uh... have a chocolate covered cherry tree at my house by Christmas." the chocoholic said with a playful wink.

Willy smiled and exited the kitchen, heading for the dining room where he knew he would have a slightly aggravated Eden and a headstrong father._ Oh joy...But I'm doing it for Eden...that makes it better... And good old Al said that time heals and I can only hope that she's right..._

…

The three sat in silence, Wilbur looking back and forth between Eden and Willy as Eden kept her eyes on the Chocolatier and Willy was busy trying to figure out how he could start up a conversation as he ate his spaghetti and drank some wine. When they had met, their greeting was brief and stiff, not exactly how neither father nor son had imagined after all of these years. As minutes passed, Eden knew that it was up to her to start a conversation, knowing that Willy was trying by the look on his face, but he was at a loss. "Eden, your cooking is marvelous. How did you know that this was my favorite meal?" Wilbur said, beating her to the punch.

A nervous chuckle escaped her. "Lucky guess."

"I'd have to agree Eden. This sauce is much tastier than last time. What did you add?" Willy said, a smile forming on his face as he watched the girl try to think of an answer.

_**...Damn him...**_She thought, a smile upon her face. "I added sugar and some more oregano." she said, quoting what Allie had said earlier about liking Dante's sauce because it had a little more of each.

The conversation ended with a small 'Hmm' from both of the gents, and Eden giggled slightly to herself. She was beginning to realize that Willy and Wilbur were slightly alike...

"Dr. Wonka, I was,"

"Wilbur please. I'm only a Doctor in the office."

"Oh. All right then. Wilbur. Um, I was just wondering if you had any tales to tell me about Mr. Willy over here... I haven't heard much about his childhood," she said, gently rubbing her foot against Willy's leg in a small attempt to let him know that everything was going to get better.

"Well... When Willy was in kindergarten, he absolutely hated green beans." Wilbur began, a small chuckle in his voice.

"Dad, not this one... any one but this one." Willy pleaded, shooting his father a sympathetic look.

"Eden asked. Anyway, every Wednesday, the kiddies had green beans as a vegetable, and Willy would hide them in his empty milk carton. It went on for about...six months I think. When his teacher finally caught him, she made him stand in front of the class, holding his lunch tray. When it was naptime, she sat him at her desk, emptied the carton and insisted that he eat it."

"Oh that's disgusting!" Eden exclaimed, thankful that she didn't have any more spaghetti on her plate.

"It gets better." Willy mumbled sarcastically.

"Willy refused, telling her that he would get sick, which he did at home when we had him try them. She told him it was all in his head, and it came down to her forcing him to eat them herself! And guess what happened."

Eden started giggling, imagining a younger Willy being forced to eat something he didn't like. "What?"

"I tossed the lunch monkey all over her desk." Willy laughed.

"Serves her right! She took him to the principal's office to call my wife, and when she explained what Willy had done, Marilynda started scolding the teacher! I can still hear her. 'You do not make my son eat anything he doesn't want to eat. If he says he's going to be sick, more than likely he is going to be sick!'" Wilbur said, imitating his wife's Irish accent perfectly.

The three erupted laughing, and Eden knew she had done something right.

Eden had taken the plates into the kitchen, and was taking her time, giving Willy and his father plenty of time to talk. Whether or not they were going to was up to them however.

Willy and Wilbur were in silence, each lost in their own thoughts. The chocolatier did want to know a few things, but was slightly unsure of how his father was going to respond. Thinking about what Allie had said, he took a deep breath, and turned to the man sitting beside him. "Dad... there's something I've got to ask you... It's been on my mind for a long time..."

"Of course Willy."

"Well... I just want to know... are you... ashamed of me? Of what I've become?" he asked, his voice small.

Wilbur was taken aback. "Willy. You set out to do something that you longed to do, and accomplished it. I will admit that having a chocolatier for a son was not what I, as a dentist, had in mind. But your creativity and accomplishments make me so immensely proud of you. And it couldn't have been easy to have a dentist for a father growing up. I am so sorry for being extremely irritable with you, but once your mother died…I only wanted to protect you from things I knew would harm you. I know I was not the best father, but all that I know I taught you. I should have tried to be more understanding when it came to your dreams. After all that has happened, I should be thanking you...chocolatier's have been keeping myself in a lucrative career for sometime."

As Eden stood behind the kitchen door, she felt tears sting her eyes. She could only imagine what Willy was feeling. For the first time in world history, Willy M. Wonka was completely speechless. He was not expecting that kind of a response from his father. Suddenly, the older gent stood and retrieved his bag that held the many scrapbooks he had kept. "Now, it's getting very late, and I should be heading home, but I want you and Eden to look over these. It should answer a lot of your questions and Eden's. She's a special girl Willy. Don't lose her." Wilbur said, giving his son a good pat on his shoulder.

"I have no intention of doing that." Willy murmured, soft enough only for his father to hear.

Eden came out and they shared their good-byes before the older gent left, leaving the couple alone in the giant factory. The girl grabbed Willy's hand in hers and smiled. "So...Was that as bad as you thought?" she asked, a smile on her face.

"Surprisingly… no. Was that sauce from Dante's?"

Eden glared at him. "Well. You didn't say I had to make the entire meal."

* * *

**A/N: Hello there everyone! Sorry for the long delay. I've been working on this in my spare time, and I'm dealing with school still and I'm trying to get ahead so I can graduate early this year. (Crosses fingers and knocks on wood) Hope ya'll liked it cause I had a blast writing it with the help of CammieJR.**

** Oh, and so far, the overall response to making this story M is being accepted. 3 for, 0 against. Looks like Willy and Eden _will _be getting it on after all. Tee hee.  
**

**Reviewer Responses:**

** Yva J. : I am SO glad you loved it. I wish I had thought of using 'Oh I wish that he was here'! That would have made it cuter! (pouts) Ah, well... Hope ya liked this one!**

**PickledDuckFeet: Did you mention that you loved it? I can't tell...hmm... (ha ha.)**

**SparrowsVixon: Thank you so much! I'm glad you liked it.**

**the ness-ness: haha. Thanks... I try my best.**

**CammieJR: Girl...I only got one thing to say to you cause you've heard everything else before... you are crazy...(but I love ya. haha)**

**And special thanks go to Lamminator for adding DC to your story Alerts. Thanks!**


	13. Inventions and Presents

**Dark Chocolate**

**Written by: Lysi Marie  
**

**Disclaimer: Still waiting in line… not happening anytime soon… (and yes, I'm back to my former penname, Lysi Marie... just so there's no confusion, I WAS Lysi Marie, then canangelscry and now I'm back to Lysi Marie...)  
**

**What happened last time in Dark Chocolate:** _"Surprisingly… no. Was that sauce from Dante's?"_

_Eden glared at him. "Well. You didn't say I had to make the entire meal."_

**Chapter 13: Inventions and Presents**

"Ah-Choo!"

Eden leaned against the soft pillows of her bed, a tired grunt escaping her. "I hate being sick." She groaned; her voice raspy and weak.

Two weeks had passed since the couple's third dinner with Willy's father, and shortly thereafter she had been down with a cold, sore throat, constant sneezing and a horrible cough. Willy was doing his very best to take care of her, and every moment he wasn't with her he was working on something to help her get over the cold she couldn't seem to throw off.

Sleep was not coming easily, and the girl was thoroughly bored. She had snuck onto her computer several times to her MySpace to talk to Allie, but she knew Allie was busy with Alec this afternoon so that option was out. Skittles wasn't being the nicest of cats today, and was hiding under her bed in an angry mood. If she could have, Eden would have gone out to get a book to read, but Willy didn't want her getting up in case she had another one of her dizzy spells. She sighed deeply and leaned back, hitting her head on the headboard. "Owie…" she whimpered, rubbing the back of her skull.

"I honestly hope I'll be better before Christmas…it's only a few days away and Allie hasn't been over with Willy's present yet." She thought, the beginnings of a migraine coming on.

The doors to her room instantly flew open, the chocolatier rushing into the room, excitement apparent upon his pale features. "EDEN! I DID IT! I DID IT!"

Giggles overcame Eden as she watched the man she loved swoop over to her side with his newest creation. God, she loved seeing him like this. "What did you do?" she said, a wide smile playing on her lips.

"I created the greatest candy ever! Guess what it does!"

Her grin grew. "What does it do? Solve world hunger?"

"Not quite...that's next on the schedule." He said a smirk upon his face. "I invented a candy that makes people that are ill healthy again! I call it…the WonkaVite!"

Eden perked an eyebrow, "The…WonkaVite? All right then… does it taste any good?"

The Candyman scoffed. "Does it taste any good? Of course! I'm Willy Wonka. Can you imagine me selling something that tastes terrible? Ew. No one would buy it."

She laughed. "I guess you're right. Well then, what flavors does it come in?"

"That list includes grape, lime, oranges, blueberries, cherry, and the ever-popular Snozzberry."

"Snozzberry? Who likes that flavor?"

"I will have you know that it is my personal favorite…and all time best-seller."

A snort escaped Eden. "Yes, but it smells ghastly."

Willy rolled his eyes. "You shouldn't judge something before you try it." He said in his odd sing-song voice.

The girl raised her eyebrow and sighed. "I know… but I can't get over the smell…" she pouted, hoping Willy would drop it.

"Valid point. I guess you'd have to actually try it in Loompa-Land to fully enjoy it. Anyway, the WonkaVite! I just finished testing, and I wanted to let you be the first to try it out for me and tell me exactly what you think! Won't that be fun?" he asked, handing her a small round red pill.

Eden shrugged, and drank it down with a glass of water. It was amazing! She could taste the cherry flavor bursting inside her mouth even though it was far down in her stomach. It was almost as if she was eating freshly picked cherries, riper than any she ever had. "Willy… this…this is…"

A chuckle escaped the chocolatier. "Eden Hamilton is speechless for once? I'm astonished!" He said, feigning his shock by placing his hand upon his chest.

She rolled her eyes, and slapped his shoulder. "It's amazing. I truly believe that this will be one of the greatest things you've ever created."

Willy scoffed. "I'm being serious. I already feel better, my migraine that was beginning to form has completely dissipated, and it hasn't even been five minutes." She said, taking his hand in hers. "Thank you Willy. I loathe being sick."

"I noticed." He said a smirk on his face.

Eden crawled into his lap, and snuggled into his neck, a smile forming on his face. "I haven't even been able to kiss you in forever…" She whispered trailing feather-light kisses down his jawbone.

Willy smiled and kissed her tenderly. "Well, how about I prepare something for the two of us to enjoy?"

"No more work. I want to enjoy you." She whined quietly, nuzzling her face into his neck.

The chocolatier laughed and insisted upon it. "I promise that I will devote all of my time and attention to you. No work." He said, tapping the end of her nose playfully.

Eden raised an eyebrow and giggled as Willy pushed it down with his gloved finger. "If you continue to do that you're going to get a wrinkly forehead."

"You would know." She countered, a smug smile upon her face.

Willy glared at her for a moment, but gave in to her, kissing her beloved forehead and taking her hand. "Come with me."

Eden looked down at her PJ's. "Can I change first?" she asked, not exactly wanting to wear her hot pink sweatpants and Flirt! Cosmetics tee.

"But you look so…cute."

A laugh escaped her as she poked him. "That I may, but your attire, Mr. Wonka, is a tad bit formal compared to mine."

Willy looked at his topcoat and back at Eden. "Wait here."

Eden watched in confusion as he ran off, heading down the hall. A pout fell upon her lips as she sat on her bed, waiting for his return. Her patience wasn't tried however, and before she knew it, Willy was walking back into her room, his silk paisley shirt rolled up and casual slacks upon his long legs, complete with black fuzzy slippers that matched her own. A heavy blush came over Eden as she stared at Willy's exposed arms. Not only had the man taken over her tongue fetish, but also he was good at succeeding in fulfilling her thing for rolled-up sleeves. The man didn't realize how much he was seducing her with his long, beautiful hands that seemed to stretch for miles and soft slightly hairy forearms. "How is this?" he asked, spreading his arms and turning for Eden to examine him.

All she could do was nod, as her mouth hung open and her eyes roamed across his strong shoulders.

**Oh…my…GOD!**

_For once…I'm right there with you. Oh My GOD INDEED!_

_The two of you are NOT exactly helping here._

Oh girl, you'd better jump this man right now or so help me god… If she doesn't I swear…

_GUYS! For the love of GOD! SHUT UP!_

"Eden…you okay?" Willy asked, noticing that she was busy talking to the twins.

"Fine! Just fine." She said, walking to him, taking his hand as he led her down to the Great Glass Elevator.

The couple stood in silence as Willy hit a nameless button. Eden quirked an eyebrow, but didn't say anything knowing Willy would keep it a surprise for her. As they traveled, Eden slowly wrapped her arms around Willy's frame in a warm embrace that neither party wanted to retreat from. Thoughts permeated her mind, mostly the twins arguing, but she tuned it out, enjoying the moment rather than arguing with them. Before she knew it, they arrived at their destination and Eden began to giggle immediately, receiving one of Willy's odd looks. "What?" he asked, leading her into the stainless steel kitchen and setting her on one of the barstools.

"Why are we in the kitchen?" she asked, accepting the glass of orange juice he handed to her.

"Well, you mentioned that you loved blueberry pancakes and I was planning on making them for you before you got sick. But your immune system foiled my plans dearie." He said, tying an apron over his ensemble.

Eden smiled gently and leaned over the dark marble countertop to kiss Willy. "Thank you."

Willy grinned and turned to the skillet, making snowmen pancakes for his darling. The brunette was in awe. The only person who ever made her blueberry pancakes was her grandfather when she spent the night and that was only once a month if that. The two of them would make different shapes out of the batter and eat more blueberries than they put into the batter. A soft smile lingered upon her lips as Willy turned to her, Snowmen shaped Blueberry pancakes upon a plate, complete with whipped cream and small blueberries to create the snowman's face. "Oh Willy…" she breathed, looking up to his eyes.

"I over heard you and Allie one night. You said your favorite was the snowman." He said, a shy look covering his face.

Eden melted. She slid off the bar stool and walked to stand before him. Willy placed the pancakes at her seat, wondering what she was up to. Slowly, Eden wrapped her arms around him, burying her face in his shirt. Without thinking, Willy's arms followed, holding the girl as close as he could. Small sobs racked her body as she clung to the chocolatier. Willy lightly kissed the top of her forehead, afraid he caused her some sort of pain. "I'm sorry Eden."

She chuckled, and sniffled before letting her eyes meet his. "Don't be. It's just…no one's ever done something this nice for me…"

A smile crossed Willy's face before he allowed his mouth to descend upon hers. Eden smiled against his mouth and wondered just how cold her pancakes were going to get…

* * *

Thankfully, that very afternoon, Allie stopped by for a moment to drop off Eden's gift for Willy. The two talked briefly before Allie had to leave for her flight to Texas. The brunette quickly made her way to her room, not wanting to run into Willy, in fear that he'd discover his presents. Once she was safely inside her closet, she pulled out the two boxes that contained the gifts she had pondered over for many weeks. Would he like them? Or would he think that one was weird while the other was pure boring? She shrugged and began the tedious task of wrapping.

In the far depths of the Factory, Willy was busy with the same task. He smiled at the two gifts he had gotten for Eden, and chuckled to himself. He had agreed to the two gift idea, but little did Eden know she was really receiving four gifts for Christmas. As a grin plastered itself to his face, the chocolatier made his way through the factory in search of the girl that plagued his every thought.

Eden exited her room and went to the glass elevator, awaiting its arrival. She pressed the button several times for it to come pick her up, but it was being it's usual stubborn self and took it's time in coming to get her. A groan of aggravation escaped her before she turned away, beginning to head to the staircase. But before she could even reach the doors of her room, the small ding of the elevator caused her to turn and see the dreaded contraption awaiting her. Eden rolled her eyes, but decided to go for a ride so she and the elevator could get on good terms. For some reason that stupid contraption had a mind of it's own and was only on good terms with the chocolatier and Eden couldn't stand it sometimes. As she stepped in, she didn't even have the opportunity to press a button before the elevator shot off, nearly throwing her into one of the walls. "Oh great. What did I do this time?" she mumbled, leaning against a wall void of buttons.

The elevator began to travel faster, and Eden noticed that she was traveling through rooms of the factory she had never seen before. Speed was beginning to pick up even more, and Eden closed her eyes, wishing that the elevator would just stop so she could breathe. As if it was reading her mind, the elevator came to a smooth stop, and dinged, alerting Eden that they had arrived at their destination. The girl began chewing her bottom lip in curiosity as she exited into a room that was larger than any she had seen. As she walked, she noticed how it looked very similar to the chocolate room, except there were more rare exotic types of decadent delights. She had no idea where she was, but she had an idea that the magic of Willy Wonka had a hand in bringing her here. Slowly, she walked through the room, wishing she had her notebook to begin sketching the many beautiful sights before her. The chocolate waterfall was bigger and grander, with a large chocolate river flowing through the center of the room. Eden began looking for Willy, wanting to know more about where she was. "Willy! I know you're in here! Where are you?" she shouted, her voice echoing across the valley.

"Closer than you think." He whispered, his voice right beside her ear.

Eden jumped, turning to see the chocolatier behind her, a smug smile on his features. "Willy! You scared me. Where are we?" she asked, gently grasping his ungloved hand.

"I apologize. I had no intention of frightening you." He said, gently kissing her knuckles.

She blushed and leaned towards him. "It's all right. Just…where are we?" she questioned again.

Willy took her arm and held her close. "This is my personal chocolate room…I put my new ideas in here and things that I keep to myself. I come here often to relax and think about things."

"But why did you bring me here?"

"I'm not allowed to see you anymore?" he asked, a shocked look upon his face.

Eden giggled and kissed his chin. "I didn't mean that. If this is your personal chocolate room then why are you sharing it with me?"

"Because Eden…I have something special for you." He whispered gently, as he captured her lips in a chaste kiss.

"And that would be?" she asked, as Willy began leading her to the waterfall.

He smiled and positioned her in front of him as they stood before the flowing chocolate. "Close your eyes." He said, his hands enfolding hers.

Eden did as he said, and felt his hands leave hers. She overheard several noises that peaked her interest, but kept her eyes closed. Slowly, Willy's arms encompassed her, and she shuddered as she felt his breath upon her neck in a soft whisper. "Open them."

Her brown orbs slid open, revealing his hands before her, holding something she had to look twice at to believe. "Oh…my…God…" She whispered, unable to say anything else.

In Willy's hands before her, were two plane tickets to Italy… on Wonka Airlines. "My personal Jet will be leaving first thing in the morning. We should be there in time for lunch at my private villa."

"Willy…we're going to be spending Christmas in Italy…" Eden whispered, shocked at her love's present.

"Your powers of observation have yet to cease. I'm impressed." He teased, moving quickly to avoid her playful punch.

Eden couldn't form words. She was amazed at the man standing before her. Willy Wonka, the most amazing chocolatier who was completely obsessed with chocolate, was taking time off from candy making to be with her in Italy…alone…

"Eden? Are you all right darling?" Willy asked, loosening his hold on her.

A smile formed on her lips, and she let out a loud giggle. "Willy! This is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me!" she giggled, hugging the top-hatted chocolatier.

As Willy went to return her embrace, the girl pulled away, a look of horror on her face. "I have to pack!" she squealed, running to the glass elevator, Willy close behind her.

* * *

**Author's Note: I know that this is really, REALLY short, but I wanted to get SOMETHING out before ya'll thought I abandoned DC. I miss writing, I really do, and I now have a full plan for it and where we'll be going… I can only hope that you guys understand why things that are going to happen are happening and ya stick with it. I'm excited about continuing to work, and I can't wait to hear what you have to say… And on that note…Reviewer Responses!**

**Trickstersthiefgirl: If I was in Eden's place… I'd definitely be in the same position… I love to cook, and sometimes it agrees with me… but if I am trying to impress it turns out a lot like Eden's cooking…**

**Snuffles-sweetie: Thank you so much… I wanted Dr. Wonka and Willy to get back on good terms and I really like the way I got it to turn out.**

**PickledDuckFeet: Aww Thanks! ships chocolate covered cherry tree since chapter is sooo delayed I hope you liked this one! And…thank you so much for understanding. I had never been through something like that but now I am doing SOOO much better and I realized that he was such a jerk and I am so glad I had time to think about it.**

**Gdgirl1993: Thanks sweetie. I'm stoked to be writing again… as you may have noticed by my author's note… I tend to repeat myself a LOT…**

**LilyHelsing: Girl, you are like, one of my favorite readers. You ROCK! …And that's all I have to say about that…**_**okay Forrest…**_** hush! (lol) (and btw, ya didn't scare me with PM-ing me. Made my day!)**

**Gaara's Pyro Raccoon: Thanks so much chicka. It meant a lot to me that my readers took time to understand what I was going through and I am so glad to be over that.**

**Finduilas Galathil: I'm glad my story makes you happy! Writing it makes me laugh sometimes… I can't tell you how many times my beta and I are up late laughing and discussing ideas for future chapters.**

**Rikkunen: Thank you so much for reading. I have some ideas about what you're thinking. I've actually even written some of it. giggles**

**SkwerlsGirlForeveranEver: I have every intention of doing so. Hee hee hee…**

**the ness-ness: Here you are. Sorry it took so long…not only was I having issues, but writer's block is a bitch…sends late chocolate tree and sorry that took so long getting to you… FedEx was being evil…**

**JackieRogers: Thank you so much! I hope you like where I'm going with it…I'm excited. Hee hee**

**MistFairie93: Thanks so much! Sometimes while I'm writing Willy I get afraid of what people will think, but so far everyone loves my Willy. Tee hee hee!**

**Lady Tourniquet: jaw drops I literally love you. Finding your reviews made me smile and my day. I began writing a storm when I got them. Thanks so much.**

**Phantom's Ange: Thank you very much! I'll take some of your ideas into consideration and run them by my beta. Thanks!**

**Gaming Girl: Here you are luv! I promise that there won't be a wait as long as this one was.**

**Dark-archer-elf: Aw Shucks! I'm so glad you've joined the fandom of DC! Not that there's much, but thanks for joining! Hahaha. I hope to have more written soon, but life is beginning to rear it's ugly head.**

**Yva J: Oh my gods honey. You have NO clue what your reviews and PMs mean to me. I was going through hell to be honest and I am honored that you took the time to review and PM me. I can never express my full gratitude to you. Upcoming WillyEden fluff is SO dedicated to you.**

**CammieJR: My beta, my friend, my sister… GOD, I LOVE YOU WOMAN! Hahhaa. You've saved my butt millions of times and now I can only thank you humbly. You rock my socks chicka. Thanks for everything.**


End file.
